A Cara Descubierta
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: Mientras cosas extrañas pasan en Hogwarts, Hermione descubre a un ser misterioso y seductor que la convencerá de aventurarse en un riesgoso viaje que traerá como consecuencia el regreso de la verdadera identidad de ese peligroso desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Bueno los sucesos de esta historia se basan en el sexto año de Hermione, todo es parecido al transcurso de los libros excepto el renacimiento de Voldemort, por lo tanto éste todavía sigue sin poderes y sin conocerse su paradero.

"_Uno de los problemas ortográficos de la vida _

_es no saber poner un punto final."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione corría como un bólido por los pasillos intentando sujetar en vano la montaña de libros que tenía en sus brazos. Había salido tarde su clase de Aritmancia y quería llegar a tiempo para la cena. Se agachó con pena recogiendo algunas hojas que se habían resbalado de éstos mientras algunos alumnos salían del gran comedor y la miraban burlonamente.

Suspirando y con mucha rapidez, recogió todo el material y se puso en marcha de nuevo con más calma. Vio a Harry y a Ron sentados en el medio, sonrió al dase cuenta que había llegado a tiempo, no le agradaba comer sola.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron mientras comía una salchicha.

-Me he tardado- le contesto rápidamente mientras dejaba sus libros y tomaba los cubiertos empezando a comer.

-Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta- replicó él mientras miraba en respuesta a Harry- Por eso te he preguntado-

-Y yo te he respondido- le espetó Hermione mientras tragaba, giró la cabeza al ver acercarse a alguien y vio a Ginny mientras ésta se sentaba justo al frente de donde ella se encontraba.

-Que día infernal- comentó con desasosiego.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry curioso.

- No sé, estoy cansada. No he podido dormir en las noches, quizás sea la presión de las clases, Snape está presionando mucho-

- La verdad lo que te hace falta es tener un horario mas organizado- le sugirió Hermione mientras detallaba su rostro- Creo que te veo más pálida-

- Si, es que no he podido dormir nada… y cuando digo nada, es realmente nada de nada… ojala fuera sólo nada- respondió con sarcasmo.

Harry rió ante las palabras por no demostrar su preocupación, realmente Ginny se hallaba en u estado deteriorado, tenía ojeras y la cara hinchada.

-Intenta relajarte y hacer lo que dice Hermione- opinó con una sonrisa

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta – No eres el más adecuado para darme esos consejos-

Ron rió -¿Para qué matarse leyendo y escribiendo cuando tenemos a Hermione?-

La chica volteó y le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Ginny soltaba una carcajada – Que descaro, Ronald- dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione por su parte seguía teniendo mala cara- Un día de estos eso acabará, ya lo verás-

La expresión de preocupación sincera en la cara de Ron hizo que Harry no supiera si reír o no. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus libros mientras observaba a Ron con disgusto, éste parecía perdido ante la amenaza de la chica.

-¡Oye era una broma! Por supuesto que nos ocuparemos, pero no estaría de mal que nos dieras una mano ¿cierto?- preguntó

Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió del gran comedor con firmeza. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor y subió directamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Guardó todos los pergaminos, las plumas y por último sus libros, bostezó mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se metía en la cama. Sabía que su sexto año sería duro y letal por la presión de los profesores ante la llegada de los EXTASIS pero jamás esperó ese tipo de machaque. Ron y Harry como siempre eran muy descuidados y Hermione realmente esperaba que ambos lograran llegaran a ser aurores, sin embargo estaban sobrepasándose en la vagancia.

Suspiró y se hizo la dormida al escuchar a Ginny llegar y empezar a cambiarse de ropa, de verdad no quería hablar mucho, solo quería descansar y relajarse. No supo cuando hacía cerrado los ojos definitivamente.

Se despertó en medio de la noche y soltó un gemido muy sutil mientras se daba la vuelta para volverse a dormir, pero lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos con algo de miedo. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, por encima de la negrura pudo distinguir una silueta negra sentada en la cama y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ginny. Hermione se incorporó un poco apoyando el codo sobre el colchón mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados la espalda de la chica al frente suyo.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir- le respondió monótonamente, todavía sin girarse.

Hermione estuvo a punto de obedecer si no fuera porque la escena le estaba empezando a dar aprensión- ¿Todavía no puedes dormir?- preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a las demás.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo fue con la misma voz monótona e indiferente, como si estuviera leyendo lo que diría a continuación – Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir- repitió.

Hermione se incorporó totalmente en la cama y se sentó en esta, ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos y alertas, era fácil de deducir que aquella actitud no era nada normal. Se acercó despacio sin decir nada más y se puso al frente de la pelirroja. Sus manos se congelaron al ver el rostro de la chica, estaba totalmente pálido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ninguna emoción se presentaba en ellos y no se había inmutado al darse cuenta que Hermione se hallaba ante ella.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó nerviosa, quizás la chica estuviera dormida y estaba sonámbula. Acercó una mano y la apoyó en hombro de la pelirroja, la sacudió levemente, pero ésta no se dio cuenta de nada, seguía con la mirada perdida, clavada en la pared.

De repente Ginny se puso en pie y se quedó mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada y para el horror de Hermione, la chica se giró muy lentamente y clavó sus ojos en ella, observándola detenidamente pero al mismo tiempo éstos parecían ciegos. Hermione tragó con fuerza y retrocedió hacia su cama, le provocaba gritar y dejarse llevar por el miedo de la situación.

-Vuelve a dormir- la boca de Ginny se había movido aterradoramente, arrastrando las palabras y sin emoción alguna. Parecía bastante una orden y no una sugerencia amistosa. Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería obedecer y ver que sucedía después. Sin quitar los ojos de la menor, se acostó en la cama y clavó los ojos en el techo.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza al sentir que Ginny seguía de pie a su lado, en la oscuridad y totalmente tiesa, mirándola con fijeza con esos ojos vidriosos. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida mientras esperaba, rogando con toda su alma, que esas imágenes terroríficas salieran de su imaginativa mente.

Escuchó un ruido de pasos y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Ginny se estaba alejando de ella, caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los brazos pegados a los costados de su cuerpo.

_-Demonios, oh demonios ¿qué ocurre?-_ Pensó la bruja mientras se ponía rápidamente los zapatos al mismo tiempo que veía los pies descalzos de Ginny desaparecer por el borde de la puerta. Se levantó y decidió seguirla en silencio, si era eso que Ginny era sonámbula, quería saber a donde la llevaban sus sueños.

La vio salir de la sala común y caminar lentamente por los pasillos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa de salir de la cama a esa hora y temía que alguien las pillara. Pero la pelirroja iba con seguridad hacia donde sea que estuviera su destino. El frío calaba los huesos de Hermione mientas seguía caminado lo que ella supuso quince minutos, había momentos en los que Ginny se detenía y giraba la cabeza, con fortuna, le llevaba su tiempo hacerlo, lo cual le daba la oportunidad a Hermione de ocultarse detrás de alguna estatua.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la chica se detuvo. Hermione miró estupefacta lo que al frente de ella, ese era el despacho de Dumbledore ¿qué haría Ginny allí? ¿Pensaba entrar? Estaba segura que el director no se hallaba allá. Vio como Ginny pronunciaba la contraseña y la estatua se movía para darle paso. Hermione estuvo muy tentada de ir tras ella y detenerla, estaba segura que dormida o no, entrar allí de esa forma estaba totalmente prohibido.

-_Maldición-_ dijo para sus adentros mientras corría y se metía justo a tiempo por la ranura que había dejado la estatua antes de cerrar completamente. Nunca había estado allí y estaba segura que no quería que esa fuera su primera vez. Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos el esplendido lugar, todos los directores de Hogwarts estaba dormidos en sus cuadros y el lugar se hallaba vacio, no se oía ningún ruido. Hermione dio un paso al frente mirando a su alrededor, pero sus ojos bajaron hasta clavarse en la figura de Ginny justo al frente de ella, a pocos centímetros, de rodillas en el piso, gimiendo.

-No… por favor… basta… no quiero… no lo hagas… por favor…- decía en voz ronca y con mucho dolor.

Hermione dio un paso hacia ella, acercándose aún más y el sonido de su paso resonó en la habitación. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se puso rápidamente en pie, seguía con la misma mirada de antes, perdida, indiferente y hundida. Miró fijamente a Hermione a los ojos mientras ésta retrocedía, la temperatura del lugar había bajado en picada, un temblor en su cuerpo le dio la advertencia que quizás si tenía algo de que temer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest**: Yo extraño escribirlas, gracias por leer!

**LindenCorina15: **Habrá algo de romance, pero no mucho.

**PauRiddle:** Ya tenía el primer capítulo escrito, de todas maneras me relaja mucho escribir, todos los capítulos son improvisados y los escribo en una noche, por eso a veces actualizo rápido :) Saludos!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Levantó sus manos en una señal total de rendición - ¿Ginny?- apenas un susurro fue lo único que su garganta pudo otorgarle.

La pelirroja la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Sus brazos descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no se movía y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Hermione respiró profundamente e ignorando su temor, se acercó a la chica dispuesta a descubrir el misterio que envolvía la situación.

Ante su cercanía, los ojos de la chica reaccionaron, Hermione se detuvo en seco al verlos. Ginny soltó un suave gemido de incomodidad y perdió el equilibrio, retrocedió y se golpeó contra la mesa del director. Hermione miró nerviosa hacia los cuadros, para su alivio, todos seguían dormidos o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Se giró para ver de nuevo a la chica y no supo qué hacer o decir cuando Ginny se centró en ella, observándola con extrañeza.

-Hermione… ¿Qué hacemos…? ¿Cómo… Cuando…? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, pero… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿En qué momento…?-

-Yo solo te seguí, quería preguntarte exactamente eso… ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa- ¿Por que preguntarme a mí? Yo no sé… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando nosotras…-

Hermione dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó del brazo- Vámonos, no debemos permanecer en este lugar-

Salieron apresuradamente, recorriendo los pasillos y procurando no hacer ruido, Hermione podía notar el temblor en el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras caminaban a grandes zancadas.

-¡Basta, Basta, Hermione!- dijo de pronto.

Hermione se detuvo de pronto- No podemos estar aquí, si nos encuentran…-

Ginny temblaba y estaba pálida- ¡No lo recuerdo! No recuerdo haber caminado estos pasillos, no recuerdo haberme levantado de la cama, no recuerdo como entré en el despacho de Dumbledore ¡Ni siquiera sé la contraseña!- sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas

Hermione se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, miró hacia todos lados- Lo sé- intentó tranquilizarla- pero no podemos hablar de eso, si nos atrapan… un castigo no es lo más aconsejable ahora ¿no crees?-

Ginny asintió mientras prácticamente arrastrada por Hermione seguían su camino, rápidamente llegaron a la sala común y para sosiego de ambas brujas, ésta se hallaba vacía.

-Hermione…- empezó Ginny con histeria.

Hermione la apaciguó mientras se sentaban, una en frente de la otra y Hermione le contaba todo muy despacio. Fueron bastante perturbadoras las expresiones de miedo y angustia en la cara de la pelirroja. Al terminar, Hermione detalló cada gesto que adornaba el rostro de la menor, ésta llevó sus manos a su cara y la escondió entre ellas.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada de eso, solo recuerdo acostarme… tu ya estabas dormida y luego verme en el despacho de Dumbledore-

-Quizás, sea solo un momento esporádico de sonambulismo-sugirió Hermione.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente- Quizás sea eso-

-¿Te ha sucedido antes?- preguntó

Ginny bajó los ojos al suelo- No- respondió después de unos segundos

-Que nadie te lo haya dicho o no te hayan visto, no significa que no te haya sucedido-

-Solo…- Empezó al pelirroja – Solo una vez pasé por algo similar, hace cuatro años-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- ¿Cuatro años?- cuestionó sin entender.

Ginny levantó la cabeza- Cuando abrí la Cámara Secreta-

-Esa era porque Voldemort te estaba controlando, es imposible y lo sabes-

Ginny se tensó – El diario sigue aquí-

- El diario fue destruido- le recordó- Y aunque existiera la remota posibilidad que aún conservara sus poderes, se encuentra en el…-

-Despacho de Dumbledore…- la interrumpió Ginny abriendo sus ojos

Hermione se quedó en silencio ante la interrupción, suspiró- Si, en el despacho de Dumbledore, donde si hubiese sospecha de algo, él ya se hubiese dado cuenta-

Ginny soltó un quejido- Hermione, tengo miedo-

La bruja se le acercó y la abrazó- No pasa nada, no traigas esos recuerdos, Voldemort desapareció de ese diario, lo sabes. Dumbledore no permitiría lo que tú crees que está sucediendo contigo, el no te está poseyendo ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?-

Hermione sonrió- Sino confiamos en Albus Dumbledore, no podemos confiar en más nadie-

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Tienes un aspecto como sino hubieses dormido- expuso Ron

-Me impresionas- contestó Hermione con sarcasmo

-¿Aún sigues molesta por lo que dije ayer?-

-Aunque no lo creas está preocupado por eso- comentó Harry mientras caminaban hacia Transformaciones-

-No debes preocuparte, Ron, simplemente debes superarlo-

-¿Superarlo? Como si fuera tan simple- respondió el chico al momento que se sentaba en el pupitre y lanzaba la mochila al suelo- No todos somos como tú, Hermione-

-Es simple, solo tienes que abrir un libro y leer ¿cómo harás en los exámenes?-

Ron se encogió de hombros con cara de resignación- No me quedará de otra, pero mientras tanto…-

Hermione sonrió, en realidad no le llegaba a causar molestia que Harry y Ron se copiaron de sus trabajos, en cierta parte la hacía sentir importante. Siempre había sido muy insegura y solo con la compañía de Harry y Ron podía sentirse completa a niveles no creíbles.

-¿Has visto a Ginny?- preguntó Harry mientras salían de la clase y se dirigían al gran comedor. Hermione lo miró y pudo percibir la preocupación de Harry ante la mención de Ginny.

-No, casi no la vemos durante el día ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Hermione mientras se movía para evitar que unos alumnos de primera tropezaran con ella al pasar corriendo.

-Todo el mundo ha comentado que su aspecto ha desmejorado mucho y nosotros mismos nos dimos cuenta. Ya casi no la veo, pero me inquieta- respondió el chico con un atisbo de tristeza.

-Esos son los TIMOS, es normal tener esa cara de muerto, yo la tenía y la sigo teniendo, no veo que te preocupes por mí-

-No, ese aspecto es lo natural en ti- le contestó Harry de mal humor

Ron iba a replicar, pero Hermione los interrumpió- Es tal como dice ella, no ha dormido bien, nada bien, de hecho-

-¿Por qué?- insistió Harry

-Vaya, Harry, no lo sé, a veces las personas tiene problemas y preocupaciones que no les permite conciliar el sueño, es algo normal- contestó la chica.

-Sí, quizás sea eso-

Ron se volteó hacia Harry- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Ginny?

Hermione sonrió por la bajo mientras veía a Harry optar una máscara de indiferencia que no engañaba a nadie, pero ninguno de los tres pudo escuchar la respuesta porque vieron a la profesora McGonagall acercarse hacia donde ellos estaban con una expresión lúgubre.

-Señor Weasley, necesito que venga conmigo-

La expresión de la profesora y el tono utilizado hizo que Hermione sintiera como su corazón soltaba y su sangre se solidificaba en sus venas, no podía ser paranoica.

-¿Qué pasa profesora?- preguntó Ron abriendo muchos los ojos y se ponía en pie.

-Necesito que me acompañe, Potter, Granger, pueden venir si el señor Weasley así lo desea-

Los tres amigos siguieron a la profesora. Harry se le veía preocupado, a Ron algo turbado y Hermione a un paso de un colapso nervioso. Su nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente al momento de entrar en la enfermería ¿qué ocurría allí que los involucrara directamente?

Hermione se agachó mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca. Ron gritó y Harry corrió hacia la cama, allí se encontraba Ginny, pálida y demacrada como un cadáver con los ojos cerrados. Hermione ni se percató que la enfermería se hallaba inundada de profesores, incluso ignoró que el director la observaba fijamente, pero si reacción no podía ser juzgada por extraña.

- ¿Está muerta?- preguntó en voz baja ante el silencio sepulcral.

-No lo está- respondió Dumbledore – Pero no encontramos la forma de despertarla-

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegó a este estado?- oyó que decía Harry

- La hemos encontrado en el cerca del despacho del director, Potter. Está inconsciente, pero no sabemos la razón de su estado y menos hemos podido devolverla a la realidad- le respondió McGonagall

-Señorita Granger…- Hermione levantó la mirada cuando Albus Dumbledore pronunció su nombre y observó nerviosa esos penetrantes ojos azules - ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Hermione parpadeó- Por supuesto que no-

Dumbledore seguía mirándola con intensidad- No se preocupen- añadió desviando sus ojos hacia a los tres amigos- Encontraremos la forma de solucionar y llegar al fondo de este asunto, por ahora apreciaríamos toda información vital que nos proporcionaran-

-Yo… yo solo sé que ha estado en un estado desgastado estos días, Hermione dijo que no dormía en las noches…-

-¿Es eso verdad, señorita Granger?-preguntó el director, de nuevo poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Hermione asintió despacio, recordó lo que Ginny le había pedido la noche anterior:

-"_Hermione, prométeme que no le dirás nadie sobre esto, tengo miedo. Miente si es necesario, pero nadie debe saber lo que pasa conmigo, no todavía"-_

Se removió incomoda, jamás llegó a pensar en que Ginny terminaría en aquel estado y quería decir todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que fuera necesario para curarla de lo que sea que tuviera.

- Ella misma lo dijo, que no había podido dormir, pero pensaba que solo era por la presión de los TIMOS-

- ¿Y usted lo cree así?- preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore.

Hermione lo miró dudosa, pero asintió con la cabeza – No veo otra razón, profesor-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza- Bien, sugiero que los tres vuelvan a la sala común, lo más importante es preservar la privacidad de la señorita Weasley, por lo que es recomendable no comentar nada acerca de esto, no todavía-

Hermione todavía agachada en el suelo levanto los ojos ante las palabras, sonaban igual a las que Ginny había pronunciado, respiró profundamente cuando Dumbledore le paso por al lado mientras la señora Pomfrey movía las cortinas ocultando la figura de Ginny, Mcgonagall llevaba a Harry y a Ron con sus manos sobre sus respectivos hombros susurrándoles cosas que Hermione no alcanzaba a oír.

- Si alguien tiene algo más que comentar u opinar, estaré en mi despacho esta noche- dijo Dumbledore mientras ponía su mano en la nunca de Ron como un gesto de bondad y compasión.

Hermione de buen grado se hubiese quedado ahí, peor estaba consciente que su postura no daba buena impresión, por lo que se levantó y camino junto con la profesora, Ron y Harry, todos demasiado impactados para poder hablar.

Ron llegó a la sala común mientras murmuraba que necesitaba estar solo. Harry quedó con Hermione hablando de posibles causas para la pérdida total de conocimiento que experimentaba Ginny, pero no había suficiente pistas para poder formular una hipótesis aceptable. Hermione quería comentarle a Harry lo que había pasado, pero no estaba segura si era lo más sensato. Había tomado la decisión, necesitaba hablarlo con Dumbledore. Por eso, una vez llegada la noche, cuando Harry había subido a la habitación a comprobar el estado de Ron, Hermione se puso la capa y su insignia de prefecto en el pecho por si se encontraba con Filch en el camino y salió de la sala común.

Los pasillos seguían vacios como la noche anterior. Sus pasos hacían ruido y sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras llegaba hasta la estatua del despacho de Dumbledore. Se quedó de pie sintiéndose tonta, no sabía la contraseña. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se removió con molestia, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando la estatua cobró vida y se movió para dejarla pasar. La chica se sorprendió pero rápidamente pasó, se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta y con expectación, tocó tres veces.

-Señorita Granger, la estaba esperando- dijo la voz suave y calmada del director sentado tras su escritorio.

-Buenas noches, profesor- saludó Hermione mientras se acercaba y quedaba de pie ante él.

-Siéntese, por favor- dijo mientras él mismo se ponía en pie y le señalaba la silla que tenía al otro lado del escritorio.

- Sé porque decidido venir-

-Profesor, no se mucho, pienso que usted tiene la equivocada impresión de que poseo una información (así lo quisiera) que ayudará a Ginny a salir de este problema, pero no es así- empezó la bruja

Dumbledore la miró fijamente- Tengo ideas generales, pero en sí, no tengo la certeza de lo que ocurrió con la señorita Weasley, esperaba que usted me ayudara-

-Solo sé que la noche anterior, caminaba dormida, estaba como en un trance, no lo sé, y cuando recobró el sentido ella no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho-

-¿Qué hizo mientras estaba en ese trance?- cuestionó el director

-Ella… ella vino hacia aquí, a su despacho, profesor… me pareció que algo le dolía y le suplicaba a alguien que se detuviera-

El hombre se sorprendió sin alterarse- ¿Y usted cree que eso no es de gran importancia? ¿Lo considera algo normal?-

Hermione se sonrojó, pero notó un leve resentimiento- Bueno por eso estoy aquí esta noche, profesor, es lo único que sé-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Granger-

Hubo cierto silencio incomodo. Hermione se removió en la silla, no sabía si eso había sido una despedida - ¿Es todo lo que me dirá, profesor?-

-Tomaré nota de lo que me ha contado y haré las averiguaciones pertinentes, por ahora, no tengo más que agregar-

-¡DIRECTOR!-

Hermione dio un respingo y miró hacia donde había salido la voz. Un hombre de cabello oscuro saltaba en su cuadro y miraba fijamente a Dumbledore- ¡REUNIÓN URGENTE CON EL MINISTRO¡-

Dumbledore dio un suspiró mientras se ponía en pie- Le agradezco que haya venido, señorita Granger. Debo retirarme, regrese a su sala común. Que tenga feliz noche- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó estática, todavía sentada mientras miraba donde el hombre había desaparecido. Levantó su mano y se rascó la sien con un dedo mientras lentamente se ponía en pie. Se colocó de nuevo la capa y se dispuso a salir cuando algo llamó su atención. Había una especie de sonido en ese lugar, un silbido, agudo e incesante, pero lo suficiente bajo para que Hermione hurgara en su oído pensando que lo estaba imaginando.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones, ya convencida que no oía mal. Abrió cajón tras cajón, nerviosa de que llegara el director y la viera buscando entre sus cosas, pero ese sonido tenía algo raro, algo que la atraía, algo que la forzaba a investigar, algo que la llamaba.

Abrió el último cajón y vio algo que la paralizó e hizo que la posibilidad de salir corriendo fuera maravillosa. Solo, colocado perfectamente en el centro de ese pequeño espacio de madera, estaba el diario que Ginny siempre había llevado consigo, el diario del que todos habían hablado, el diario que Harry había destruido, el diario de lord Voldemort.

Hermione lo tomó nerviosa y emocionada. Era como un imán, solo lo sostenía y se sentía extraña. Tenía un agujero en el medio y parecía que se fuera a deshacer entre sus dedos. Con duda pero al mismo tiempo, decidida, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió del despacho. Iba por los pasillos sintiéndose poderosa, atrevida y valiente. Le había robado ese objeto a Albus Dumbledore, sabía que había cometido una estupidez y sería peligroso, pero algo en su cuerpo le decía que no importaba.

Llegó su habitación pasando rápidamente por el retrato y sin hacer caso de la cara de algunos alumnos que todavía se hallaban despiertos haciendo sus deberes. Se sentó en la cama y sin quitarse la cama, sacó el diario del bolsillo y lo miró con curiosidad. Definitivamente debía estar destruido, las páginas estaban manchadas de tinta y por donde fuera que la chica lo viera, estaba destrozado. En la parte posterior vio las iniciales:

**T.S. Riddle.**

Sabía de quien se trataba, sabía que esa era el nombre de lord Voldemort, sabía que ese diario le había pertenecido cuando estudió en el colegio y sabía (Por lo que Ginny le había contado) que Tom Riddle le hablaba por medio de las paginas. Pero ya era imposible, él había muerto.

Levantó la vista al techo, ¿había la posibilidad que Tom Riddle no hubiese muerto? ¿Y si todavía había quedado atrapado en ese objeto? ¿Podía ser que Dumbledore no se diera cuenta? ¿Podía ser el culpable del estado de Ginny? ¿Podía haber sido él quien la controlaba en las noches?

Se inclino hacia su mesa de noche y buscó una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y con la mano temblorosa escribió despacio, expectante:

_-Buenas noches, Tom Riddle-_

Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza anormal, sus manos estaban frías y no sabía ni cómo se las había arreglado para escribir eso con el temblor que las invadía, soltó un gemido cuando sus palabras desaparecieron sustituidas por una letra elegante y cursiva:

_-Buenas noches, Hermione Granger, te he estado esperando-_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LindenCorina15** : El villano será Voldemort. Tom y Voldemort aunque son la misma persona como bien sabes, serán dos personas físicamente diferentes en esta historia.

**PauRiddle: **Siii! Yo lo conocí viendo "The Tudors" y "The Inmotals" luego lo nominaron para ser Christian Grey y luego lo vi de Superman, aunque he de admitir que no quise ver la película, no es mi estilo eso de los superhéroes ! Pero sigue siendo demasiado sexy!

**MariiBravo: **Te confieso que aún no sé si habrá algún romance.

**CharlieMalfoy: **Bueno yo siempre me he imaginado a Tom Riddle diferente al actor de la Cámara Secreta. Claro que dejaré una que otra imagen de perfil que sea referente a la historia. Bueno te digo que conseguí arreglar una foto para que se pareciera al Tom que siempre me he imaginado. Te la dejo! Gracias por leer!

"_**Si te diera un libro con la historia de tu vida escrita ¿leerías el final?"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las manos de la bruja temblaron sin control mientras veía el pequeño libro sujeto entre sus dedos. Lo primero que pudo venirle a la mente fue correr hacia el despacho del director o de la profesora McGonagall, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Se acomodó en la cama y puso el diario sobre sus piernas cruzadas mientras respiraba con dificultad y miraba hacia la oscura habitación en busca de inspiración, en una búsqueda esperanzada de que algún ente invisible le escribiera en las paredes la acción más sensata que debía tomar ante su descubrimiento.

Se frustró absurdamente al darse cuenta que tenía la mente en blanco y aunque en realidad se esforzaba, ningún pensamiento salía de ella. Bajó los ojos al diario y pasó su dedo índice por los labios incapaz de decidir que podía responderle a ese misterioso hombre. Levantó la pluma y escribió:

-_ Se quién eres-_

Contuvo la respiración mientras notaba como su corazón palpitaba inusualmente rápido debido a la emoción. Era verdad, ella sabía que él era lord Voldemort, después de todo lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás, Hermione estaba segura que ese diario no la controlaría como había sucedido con Ginny.

_- ¿Y por qué estás aquí, ahora, hablando conmigo?-_

Hermione debía admitir que esa respuesta había sido decepcionante, pero decidió atacar sin piedad.

_- Quería conocerte, saber de ti, antes de entregarte al profesor Dumbledore-_

Casi pudo imaginarse a Tom Riddle riéndose a carcajadas de su estupidez, deseó borrar toda la conversación y empezar de cero, pero ya era tarde.

-_Yo era quien quería conocerte, Hermione Granger, desde hace dos meses_-

_-¿Querías? ¿Ya no quieres?- _

_- Has sido tú quien desea deshacerse de mí, cosa que puedo llegar a entender, pero lo considero un desperdicio-_

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta- _ ¿Desperdicio?-_

_- En efecto, no querría que me destruyeran si antes tener el placer de conocerte-_

_-¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny?- _ Preguntó nerviosa

_-¿No podemos dejar a los terceros en su lugar correspondiente? Quiero que nos enfoquemos en nosotros, como debe ser-_

La bruja enrojeció al instante y fue consciente que tardó unos segundos más poder responderle eso.

-_No puedes manipularme como lo hiciste con ella, se quién eres y de lo que eres capaz, solo quiero saber cuál es tu supuesto interés en mí-_

_- No podría hacer eso, Hermione, eres una bruja poderosa e inteligente, no sabes cuánto. Deseo hablar contigo, conocerte en persona si es posible-_

Hermione se levantó bruscamente de la cama y empezó a caminar en cirulos por el lugar en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. Regresó rápidamente a la cama después que hubiese conseguido algo de claridad.

_- De acuerdo_- escribió mientras dejaba la pluma suspendida – _Pero debes darte prisa_-

En cuanto sus palabras desaparecieron de las paginas, sintió algo extraño, el diario vibraba suavemente y una luz proveniente del objeto iluminó el lugar, notó como era absorbida y observó aterrada durante un instante su cuerpo derrumbarse en la cama con los ojos cerrados ¿ Que había sucedido?

Cayó de pie y se quedó petrificada mirando a su alrededor, se hallaba en Hogwarts, específicamente en el Gran Comedor, se veía exactamente igual que en la actualidad, a excepción que se encontraba vacío. Miró nerviosa hacia todos lados, no se escuchaba algún sonido o algo que indicara que allí había gente. Se preguntó por un momento en como rayos haría para regresar.

Unos pasos la alertaron y rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Alguien se aproximaba hacia ella, un chico alto, al verlo Hermione quedó sin palabras. Éste se acercaba con una sonrisa y daba pasos lentos pero seguros mientras la miraba fijamente. Llegó a su lado y se detuvo al frente de la bruja sin decir nada.

Hermione lo detalló embobada, tenía el cabello negro y brillante, provocaba tocarlo y notar lo sedoso que se veía. Sus ojos de un color castaño oscuro desprendían determinación y furor, sus labios eran finos y su nariz perfilada. La chica bajó la vista y se fijó en su cuerpo, vestido con una túnica negra y el escudo de Slytherin sobre ésta, le daban un aspecto un poco mayor del que se había esperado, no podía creer que tuviera la misma edad que ella.

-Hermione- dijo con voz sedosa

-Tom- lo saludo cortésmente la chica.

- Eres diferente a como te he imaginado-

La bruja sonrió – Lo mismo digo-

Riddle rió suavemente- Tu actitud es incomparable ante mí a cuando me escribes en mi diario-

-¿Es tan obvio?- le preguntó

Riddle asintió mientras se movía y extendía una mano- ¿Me acompañarías en un paseo?-

Hermione levantó una ceja- Dijiste que querías conocerme, ya lo has hecho. Creo que es hora de volver-

La sonrisa del chico se borró y una expresión adusta se adueñó de él. Sin embargo bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió sus ojos a ella volvía a encontrarse relajado.

- Uso gran parte de mi limitado poder para traerte, Hermione. No es de mi agrado que desees irte tan pronto, como si estuvieras huyendo-

-¿Tengo algo de que huir?-

Riddle sonrió mientras la tomaba del brazo- En lo absoluto-

Hermione estuvo tentada de alejarse y miró recelosa la mano de largos dedos del chico sujeta a su propio brazo.

- De acuerdo- aceptó- pero puedes soltarme-

Riddle se quedó de piedra, pero con una sonrisa retiro su mano y le hizo una seña indicándole para que lo siguiera. Hermione retomó el paso a su lado, caminaban en silencio y la bruja no podía dejar de verlo de reojo. Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de cosas, jamás esperó encontrarse con alguien como él, se le veía perfecto en todos los sentidos, pero Hermione sabía que no había nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Oye, escucha, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- le dijo en voz baja pero clara.

Riddle seguía con la mirada clavada al frente con las manos en sus bolsillos. Sonrió levemente.

- Lo sé. Si está en mi condición podré responderte-

Hermione suspiró - ¿Qué eres tú? Harry me dijo que eras solo un recuerdo, pero nunca mencionó que tú pudieras tocarlo. ¿Cómo estás "vivo" (si se puede decir eso) si el diario fue destruido? ¿Que le has hecho a Ginny?-

Riddle rió fríamente mientras desviaba sus ojos a ella – Son muchas preguntas. No puedo responderte todo eso para que luego se le cuentes todo al viejo-

-Entonces ¿qué hago aquí?- saltó Hermione ya molesta.

Riddle la miró sonriente-Necesito tu ayuda, Hermione-

Ahora era Hermione quien reía- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Eres lord Voldemort y quieres mi ayuda? Nunca haría nada que beneficiara a alguien como tú-

Los ojos de Riddle centellearon- Eres muy valiente… y eso algo que considero mucho-

Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa- Si no vas a responder… quiero irme-

-Solo yo puedo sacarte-

-Pues hazlo-

Tom soltó una risa forzada mientras ladeaba su cabeza- Mi poder es mucho mayor ahora que antes, Hermione. Nunca fui destruido, eso fue lo que se consideró y eso fue lo que pensé yo mismo, pero parece que soy inmortal dentro de mi misma inmortalidad. Mi mismo poder ha logrado traerte aquí y permitirme tocarte, algo que antes no podía… y en cuanto a la señorita Weasley, hay cosas que son lamentables, pero deben hacerse-

-¿Lamentable?¿ Que le has hecho? ¿ACASO LA HAS MATADO?- exclamó la bruja

Riddle volvió a reír- No la he matado, no todavía-

- Quiero que la dejes en paz-

- ¿Me darás algo a cambio de eso?- sus ojos brillaron

-¿Eso es un chantaje? Sabes que puedo entregarte a Albus Dumbledore, no te conviene-

-Pensé que ya lo tenías decidido. Dumbledore puede destruirme, pero la señorita Weasley nunca mejorará, no se salvará, a menos que yo lo permita-

-¿Y por qué debería yo creer eso?-

- ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte?-

Hermione empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda y presentía el peligro en la voz suave e indiferente del chico.

-Basta, por favor- le dijo

Riddle frunció el entrecejo- Sé que harás lo que te pida, Hermione-

La bruja cerró los ojos un momento- ¿es por eso que querías conocerme? Querías algo de mi… quieres que te ayude a cambio de salvar a Ginny-

-Efectivamente-

Hermione suspiró- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Riddle sonrió – Todavía no necesito nada de ti, todo a su tiempo-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y miró hacia los jardines del castillo, totalmente vacío. Notaba los ojos de Riddle sobre ella pero no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo irme ya?-

Vio como el chico sonreía sin despegar sus ojos- ¿Eres una sangre sucia, cierto?-

La bruja bajó la mirada levemente, pero no quiso responderle. En esos momentos no tenía posibilidad de salir de ese lugar y no quería provocar un incidente.

- Eres muy especial para serlo- aseguró Riddle

- Eso parece un halago, viniendo de alguien como tú- le espetó Hermione.

- Podrías considerarlo así… además, te considero más hermosa de lo que pensé-

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sonrojó sin querer ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Sin embargo tosió y usando todo su autocontrol miró al chico con indiferencia, casi con burla.

-Pues gracias-

Riddle la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió- Se todo lo que piensas y sientes en este momento, Hermione-

Ella enarcó una ceja y se giró hasta quedar justo al frente de él- ¿Cómo?

- Tu cuerpo quedó en la habitación, pero tu alma está aquí adentro, junto a la mía-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fuiste creado? ¿Qué eres realmente?-

- Yo soy solo un recuerdo-

-Un recuerdo que piensa, habla, controla y tiene un asombroso poder, déjame decir… no me lo creo-

- Me estás halagando igualmente. Si consideras todo eso muy impresionante, deberías conocer a mi presente-

-¿Tu presente?- preguntó la bruja

- Yo solo soy el pasado de lord Voldemort-

-¿Eso quiere decir que preveas que pronto conoceré a lord Voldemort? ¿El real?- cuestionó Hermione aterrada

Riddle sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza- Y pronto también me conocerás a mí, seré tan real como tú, saldré de éste diario-

- ¡Eso no pasará! ¡No puedo permitirlo!- exclamó Hermione.

- Me ayudarás- aseguró

- Lo dices como si realmente ni pudiera impedírtelo-

-Lo puedes impedir. Pero la vida de Ginny depende de ti, y si haces algo que no me agrade, la verás morir lentamente en una insoportable agonía- dijo mientras acercaba su mano y acariciaba levemente la mejilla de Hermione, ésta se apartó en el acto y lo miró con rabia.

- Sé que si te ayudo igual la asesinarás-

Riddle dejó caer su mano- Sé que has oído muchas historias sobre mí, pero soy hombre de palabra. Si haces lo que te digo, sacaré a Ginny de ese trance y las dejaré a ambas tranquilas-

- ¿Qué es lo quieres que haga? – preguntó la chica.

-Solo quiero que protejas el diario, no soportará otro ataque, quiero que lo lleves encima todo el día y no le dejes caer en otras manos. No quiero que nadie sepa que lo tienes y si haces alguna estupidez, lo sabré-

- ¿Es todo? ¿Qué ganarás con eso?-

- Tú solo preocúpate por obedecer, pero te prometo que haré que te sorprendas- le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y la tomaba por la barbilla. Hermione intentó alejarse pero el miedo la paralizó.

El chico solo la miró y una sonrisa despiadada cruzó por su rostro mientras Hermione observaba aterrada como un extrañó brillo rojizo se asomaba por sus pupilas. Riddle disfrutó del efecto y la soltó despacio mientras se alejaba un paso.

- ¿Deseas irte?- preguntó

A Hermione le llevó unos minutos calmar su respiración y su nerviosismo- No debí venir en primer lugar, lo que menos esperé fue que me chantajearas de esta manera-

Riddle rió con una risa potente y fría- Iba a hacerlo de igual forma, pero me parecía descortés hacerlo por escrito, además se que deseabas conocerme-

- Sabes mucho, al parecer- opinó Hermione. No entendía porque no estaba reaccionando bien a la situación, cualquier otra persona encontraría aquello ofensivo y estaría furiosa, ella solo estaba molesta pero una parte se encontraba emocionada.

- lord Voldemort siempre sabe, Hermione-

- A veces quisiera olvidar quien eres en realidad-

- No permitiré que lo olvides. Te mantendrá viva- le respondió el mago con una sonrisa- Si te diera un libro con la historia de tu vida escrita ¿leerías el final? Hermione-

La bruja se le quedó viendo estupefacta ante esa pregunta, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente- Probablemente lo quemaría-

Riddle sonrió mientras sus ojos volvían a volverse rojos- Me ha encantado conocerte, Hermione. Espero que estos encuentros perduren hasta ese final-

-¿Qué…?- pero no pudo decir nada más al sentir un jalón en la espalda y vio a lo lejos como la figura de Tom Riddle iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña en ese gigantesco espacio abandonado y tuvo una horrible imagen, de ese chico atrapado en ese lugar, donde todo era mentira, donde no existía nadie más que él mismo.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama mientras notaba como el diario caía de su pecho, cerrado y con el nombre de su propietario a la vista en la cama. No supo porque pero una angustia se apoderó de ella, muchos sentimientos acumulándose en su mente. Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos y enterró la cara a la altura de sus muslos, mientras notaba como unas silenciosas lágrimas eran desprendidas sin querer ¿qué le pasaba?.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Si ves una flor que te gusta, no la tomes. Porque si la toma, morirá,_

_y dejará de ser aquello que a ti te gustaba. Así que si te gusta una flor déjala estar._

_El amor se basa en apreciación, no en posesión."_

**: Riddle volverá en carne y hueso, estando también Voldemort. Saludos!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y soltó un quejido, le dolía tanto. Recorrió con los ojos la oscura habitación y luego los dirigió al pequeño y supuesto inocente libro que yacía descansado en sus sabanas. Levantó la mano y acarició con su índice la portada, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa.

Suspirando, se levantó y con cuidado lo guardó en su mochila. Salió de la habitación mientras se agarraba de las manos intentando calentarlas. Llegó hasta la sala común y la vio repleta. Se escabulló para que Ron la viera y salió por detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, donde algunos estudiantes se cruzaban con ella con cara de agotamiento, pensaba en todo lo que había visto.

Se sentía chantajeada y no era agradable, estaba obligada a hacer algo que no quería ni debía hacer ¿en qué pensaba? Había estado tan obsesionada por hacer algo impresionante, algo que fuera valeroso, que al final todo había salido mal. Pensaba que solo ella había descubierto el misterio detrás del problema de Ginny, y no estaba segura si realmente fuera así.

Llegó hasta la enfermería y se angustió al ver a Ginny acostada con los ojos cerrados, horriblemente pálida y demacrada como un cadáver. Se preguntaba que habría hecho Tom Riddle con ella, para haberla podido dejar en ese estado. Su mente le gritaba constantemente que hiciera lo correcto, y eso era, sin duda, decirle a Albus Dumbledore.

Quizás Riddle mentía, quizás el estado de Ginny era a causa de que Riddle se encontraba más fuerte, había la posibilidad de que si se destruía ese diario definitivamente, la pelirroja se recuperara. Pero hacer todo eso implicaba confesar que había estado ocultando información, escondiendo el verdadero estado de Ginny, admitir que ella, Hermione Granger, había entrado al despacho del director y había robado el diario de Tom Riddle.

Se imaginó que todo el colegio se enteraría de eso. Le daba pánico el imaginarse la cara de Ron y Harry cuando el mismo director se los dijera.

-Ginny- dijo en voz baja mirando a su amiga- ¿Qué debo hacer?-

La segunda opción que tenía y le gustaba menos, era confiar en Riddle. Ayudarlo en lo que quisiese y que sacara a Ginny de aquel estado, aseguró que se alejaría de ambas cuando concluyera. A Hermione no le daba ninguna confianza esa solución, no creía que ese hombre se fuera así nomás. Pero también había la posibilidad que el chantaje fuera cierto, quizás si él fuera destruido, podía llevarse la vida de la pelirroja consigo.

Suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. Sentía una presión horrible sobre su pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?- dijo una voz tranquila detrás de ella.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y miró asustada a Dumbledore. Éste se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia ella con amabilidad.

-Bueno, no- admitió Hermione.

Dumbledore se acercó despacio y miró con tristeza a Ginny- Para su tranqulidad le adelanto que hago todo lo posible para averiguar qué ha ocurrido con la señorita Weasley-

-¿No tiene una idea?- preguntó la chica con nerviosismo.

Dumbledore dirigió sus profundos ojos azules hacia ella- Tengo una idea aproximada-

Hermione se removió incomoda- Quiero que sepa, profesor, que cuenta con mi apoyo y mi ayuda si la necesita-

Dumbledore se sorprendió- ¿Es así?-

La bruja lo miró con fijeza tratando de ocultar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, asintió despacio después de unos instantes- Es así- afirmó.

Dumbledore asintió igualmente- Son momentos como estos, donde uno conoce donde yace la lealtad de los amigos-

Hermione tragó imperceptiblemente – Profesor… sé quien está causando esto-

Dumbledore levantó una ceja- Dígame, señorita Granger-

Hermione empezó a temblar- Tengo miedo por Ginny y no puedo pensar en que estaría traicionando a Harry, a Ron y a usted mismo-

Dumbledore sonrió con bondad- No tenga miedo-

La bruja se agarró de las manos- Yo robe el diario de… Tom Riddle de su despacho, fue un accidente, quiero decir sentí curiosidad porque estaba segura que estaba relacionado-

Dumbledore no se inmutó- Comprensible-

Hermione que esperaba una especie de regaño, iba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, repartiéndolo en cada pie mientras respiraba con fuerza- Hablé con Tom Riddle, está vivo, quiero decir el diario todavía funciona… no sé si entiende…- se interrumpió pensando en que el mago le diría algo, pero al verlo callado continuó- Me admitió que él había dejado a Ginny en este estado, pero me amenazó con que si se lo decía a alguien, especialmente usted, él la mataría… me pidió ayuda, para salir del diario-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza- Gracias por contármelo, señorita Granger-

Hermione abrió los ojos, esperaba que el mago dijera algo más, que le dijera que tenía un plan fantástico para salvar a su amiga, que solucionaría todo el problema, pero nada.

-Profesor, con todo respeto ¿Ha entendido lo que le he dicho?- preguntó con voz incrédula.

Dumbledore sonrió- Lo he entendido…Pero aunque yo ya sabía todo eso, no es útil para descifrar lo que Tom Riddle le ha hecho a esta jovencita-

La bruja casi se cae para atrás de la impresión- ¿Quiere decir que no sabe cómo ayudarla? ¿Ni siquiera estando al corriente de quien se lo causó?-

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza- Tengo ideas acertadas, pero son muy vagas, no creo que funcionen… lo que ata a esta joven a la vida es el mismo Tom Riddle. Si él desaparece ella también lo hará-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo él… ¡Pero tiene que haber alguna forma!- exclamó Hermione empezando a perder los nervios.

- La única forma que consigo es ayudar a Tom Riddle a volver a la vida- respondió con simpleza.

-Pero… profesor, él es lord Voldemort, no podemos ayudarlo a volver-

-Ayudarlo a él no significa mucho, no es tan peligroso como su presente, que sigue desaparecido y sin poderes-

-Entonces… entonces ¿eso significa que debo hacer lo que me diga?-

Dumbledore asintió- Esa será su misión, debemos hacerlo con la mayor discreción. Que él se entere que yo estoy al corriente, podría resultar peligroso-

-¡Espere un momento! ¿Cómo saber que no matará a Ginny aún cuando lo ayude a volver?-

El mago la miró – Es un riesgo. En pocas palabras él decide si esta joven muere o vive. Es ahí donde usted, hace la diferencia-

-¿Yo?- preguntó la bruja aterrada

- Es casi imposible, pero deberá lograr ganar su confianza. Lo suficiente para que él no tenga el tiempo para matarla-

Hermione gimió- ¿Ganarme su confianza? Eso no podrá ser, profesor-

Dumbledore se volteó hacia ella y se le acercó- Le puedo asegurar, señorita Granger, que si hubiese otra forma, la que fuera… la hubiese encontrado-

-Bien- se resignó- ¿Qué debo hacer?-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- McGonagall asegura que están intentado de todo- dijo Ron con pesadumbre.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza, si había alguien que se encontraba más nervioso, ese era Harry. La bruja le dio un corto abrazó a Ron y se acercó hacia Harry- Tranquilos, seguro se arregla. Yo he buscado en todos los libros que he podido, pero no he encontrado nada parecido-

-Sigo opinando que deberían llevarla a San Mungo, pero Dumbledore ha hablado con mis padres e insiste que debería permanecer aquí, no sé por qué-

- Él sabrá, tiene motivos que los demás no entendemos, supongo- dijo Harry levantando la mirada.

- ¡Motivos que debería compartir con nosotros! ¡Somos su familia!- espetó Ron

-Ron, por favor, estás hablado de Dumbledore, seguro lo soluciona- lo tranquilizó Hermione. Ella misma aunque se encontraba algo tensa y nerviosa, la conversación con el director la había relajado bastante. Por lo menos ya no debía fingir el hecho de que estaba conversando con el enemigo.

-Creo que me iré a dormir- respondió Ron de mal humor.

-Yo igual, es tarde- lo apoyó Harry.

El quedarse sola y tener que volver a su habitación solo significaba tener que hablar con Tom Riddle y empezar el plan del director. Estaba algo exacerbada por tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Bueno, entonces yo también- dijo mientras los tres se ponían en pie y se separaba de los dos amigos mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas. Con tranquilidad vio que todas las demás estaban dormidas, por lo que corrió y se lanzó en la cama mientras abría el diario.

-_Hola Tom_-

La contestación tardó unos segundos que parecieron infinitos. Hermione tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas sobre su regazo y notaba como su corazón palpitaba nerviosamente.

-_Hola, Hermione_-

-_Hoy visité a Ginny. Solo quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer rápido para que la devuelvas a la normalidad-_

_-Eso dependerá de ti-_

_-Sabes que haré lo que me pidas ¿que necesitas?_

_-Falta muy poco, tranquila, necesito que hagas algo más riesgoso-_

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta- _¿Y qué es?_

_-Quiero la varita de Dumbledore-_

Hermione se quedó viendo las letras, releyéndolas varias veces hasta creérselo- _No te ofendas, pero ¿cómo voy a conseguir la varita del director?-_

_- Eso es tu problema, pequeña bruja… necesito eso y para mañana-_

_-¿Qué harás con la varita?- _preguntó esperando una negativa por parte del chico.

_-Necesito que hagas unos hechizos por mí y quiero que los haga esa varita porque es poderosa, más que la tuya, he de añadir-_

_-Tengo entendido que se trata del poder del mago o la bruja, no de la varita ¿y si yo no puedo hacer esos hechizos?-_

_-No los harás tú, será mi magia la que fluya por la varita-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Tomaré tu cuerpo prestado mientras los realizo-_

Hermione casi derrama la tinta y tosió fuertemente -_¿Mi cuerpo? Nada de eso-_

_- No tienes opción, ahora deja las impertinencias y consigue esa varita, no me llames hasta que la tengas-_

Hermione llevó sus manos a la cabeza y gruñó. Estaba cansada, era turno de Dumbledore de ingeniar un plan donde ella pudiera quitarle la varita, vaya que era absurdo y hacerlo sin que Riddle sospechara. Se tumbó en la cama, estaba agotada y exhausta. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estaba sentada, firme y recta en el asiento al frente del escritorio del director mientras estaba miraba fijamente por la ventana con ambas manos tras su espalda. Se giró hacia ella.

-Es imposible- declaró mientas soltaba una risa suave

-Lo había deducido- contestó Hermione.

-La siento algo extraña, señorita Granger- observó el director.

Hermione lo miró- Lo siento profesor, pero no es fácil fingirle a mis amigos, no es fácil seguir sus instrucciones sin despertar sospechas y no es nada sencillo obedecer a un hombre que odio y que detesta gente como yo, es complicado cargar con la responsabilidad de que una amiga esté al borde de la muerte y seas tú quien debes salvarla. No he podido dormir, no tengo apetito la mayor parte del tiempo, me está consumiendo- le soltó la bruja.

-Señorita Granger, en la vida hay dos clases de caminos: Uno fácil y corto, el otro largo y difícil... y usted ha tomado el segundo, pero será el que la lleve más lejos-

Hermione bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos- Pues espero que termine pronto-

-¿Hubiese preferido el primero? Si le dieran a elegir de nuevo-

La bruja levantó de nuevo la vista, al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza- Estaría de nuevo atrapada aquí, una y otra vez-

Dumbledore sonrió – Eso está bien- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- Le dirá a Tom Riddle que no ha conseguido la varita, que teme que yo sospeche y no desea acercarse más-

- El me dijo expresamente que no lo llamara más a menos que tuviera la varita-

-Es una trampa-

Hermione se le quedó viendo- ¿Una trampa? ¿Para qué?-

-No hay razón para que necesite mi varita, no hay posibilidad que un profesor u otro adulto le dé su varita así sin más. Quizás pensó que si la conseguía fácilmente es porque me lo había contado-

Hermione asintió- Bien observado-

-Por lo tanto le ofrecerá la varita de Harry-

Hermione abrió los ojos, nada dejaba de sorprenderla- ¿De Harry?-

-Comparten núcleos, le dirá eso. Son varitas hermanas-

La bruja asintió con la cabeza- Harry me lo contó-

-El cómo se la pedirá a él… ya correrá por su cuenta- le dijo el mago mientras sonreía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Corrió varios pasillos tratando de acalorarse y sudar. Cuando su respiración ya era errática salió hacia el Gran Comedor. Lo vio atestado de gente pero pudo vislumbrar el cabello pelirrojo de ron a distancia. Se acercó hacia ellos.

- Harry- dijo con voz entrecortada- Necesito tu varita-

Harry se le quedó viendo totalmente asombrado- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con la tuya?

- La dejé en adivinación y la profesora no aparece, quizás la busque mañana, pero necesito practicar un hechizo para los EXTASIS y solo tengo esta noche-

-¿Y no podías esperar a que llegara la sala común? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione? Estás algo alterada-

- ¡Harry, la necesito ahora!- exclamó Hermione logrando miradas de curiosidad en todos los alumnos sentados.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ron miraba a Hermione fijamente mientras masticaba lentamente – De acuerdo, toma- dijo mientras se la tendía.

-¡Gracias!- respondió mientras salía corriendo.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió dándole paso y subió apresurada a su habitación. Buscó el diario que dejó en su mochila. Lo sacó y lo abrió.

-_Tom-_

_-¿Tienes la varita?-_

_-Bueno, quiero decirte que lo pensé mucho y es imposible que yo logre robar eso, Tom y tienes que ser sensato-_

_-No tengo porque serlo, te dije que era lo que necesitaba, parece que no te importa mucho la vida de tu amiga-_

Hermione se puso nerviosa pero decidió hacer lo que Dumbledore le había dicho –_Pero te conseguí una mejor-_

_-¿Una mejor?-_

_-La varita de Harry, es hermana de la tuya, tienen los mismos núcleos, he pensado que te serviría mejor-_

Hubo una espera insoportable. Hermione estuvo a punto de volverle a escribir cuando Riddle respondió- _ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-_

_-Bueno, Harry lo comentó-_

_-¿Y quién se lo ha dicho a él?-_

_-Bueno no lo sé…-_

_-¿Por qué debería creerte entonces?-_

_-Tom, no puedo robarle la varita a Albus Dumbledore, no es posible, te he traído otra, solo quiero que esto termine, por favor, pruébala-_

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza y de repente un dolor horrible se apoderó de ella. Se cató de la cama y sintió como se estrellaba contra el suelo mientras soltaba quejidos con la mandíbula tensa ante el espantoso dolor.

Notó algo extraño, su cuerpo se levantaba, pero ella no lo estaba manipulando. El dolor había desaparecido en buen grado pero no podía moverse a voluntad. Ni siquiera podía controlar su respiración, solo podía ver al frente. Aterrada notó como su mano se movía y se deslizaba dentro de su bolsillo tomando una varita, la de Harry.

Quiso gritar, pero no podía, estaba totalmente paralizada. Vio la varita apuntar hacia el diario y notó como su boca se movía, pero no alcanzó a oír nada ante la quemazón que recorrió su cuerpo, sus venas parecían transportar lava hirviendo en lugar de sangre. La boca seguía moviéndose a pesar del dolor que Hermione sabía que estaba soportando. No supo que pasó después, todo se volvió negro y cayó en la inconsciencia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo todavía le dolía horrores, pudo escuchar un llanto a su derecha y giró la cabeza. Un grupo de gente borrosa estaba reunida, solo ahí se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería. Abrió mas lo ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de que todo se volviera nítido.

-Hermione- escuchó que alguien la llamada. Se incorporó como pudo y lo que vio la dejó sin aire. Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba allí, la señora Weasley lloraba junto a su marido. Vio a lo lejos a Harry en el suelo con cara de consternación y Ron ni siquiera estaba cerca.

-¡¿Qué…?!- preguntó Hermione con un sentimiento opresivo en el pecho.

Alguien puso una mano en su hombro y se giró. El director se hallaba allí- No hemos podido hacer nada más- dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Hermione intentó ponerse en pie, pero no hizo falta. Pudo ver el cuerpo de Ginny, tal cual como siempre había estado, pero en ese momento supo que algo había cambiado, que ya no había vida allí. No podía creerlo y lo peor es que no sabía que había pasado. Volteó hacia Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos de terror y confusión.

-Pero Riddle…- empezó.

El director la calló levantando una mano- Eso tendrá que esperar-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó la bruja, sentía una tristeza insoportable cruzar su corazón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos mientras observaba a Dumbledore sentarse en si silla y llevarse una mano a la cara.

- No sé qué ha sucedido-

-Yo no sé… ¿Cómo…? No recuerdo nada… ¿Cómo llegue a la enfermería? ¿Quién me encontró? ¿Por qué Ginny…?

-Yo tengo interés en saber porque usted estaba en una cama en la enfermería. Llegó por su propia cuenta, pero no tiene heridas-

-Yo no fui hasta allá, no recuerdo nada- le espetó Hermione al borde de la histeria.

-Había una cantidad sorprendente de magia oscura en su cuerpo, algo increíble de verdad. Cuando se dio la noticia del fallecimiento de la joven Weasley, usted ya se encontraba allí, tuve que decirle a los presentes que se desmayó debido a la impresión y yo mismo la llevé hasta ese lugar-

Para Hermione eso perdía importancia- Riddle… ¿la mato?-

Dumbledore asintió despacio- En efecto-

-Pero él dijo…- ¿dónde está? ¿Lo ha encontrado? ¿Lo ha destruido ya? –

-Desapareció, no lo he localizado-

Hermione no lo podía creer- El diario estaba en mi habitación la última vez-

-Ya no estaba, no hay rastro-

-¿Usted cree que haya logrado su objetivo? ¿Ha regresado?-

-Estoy convencido-

-Pero…- No entendía la tranquilidad de Dumbledore, él le había afirmado, con esa confianza, que no había nada que temer, nada de qué preocuparse y ahora todo se había desmoronado - ¿Qué piensa hacer? La muerte de Ginny no puede quedar impune, el mundo debe saber…

- Deje que yo me ocupe, señorita Granger- le respondió el mago con frialdad.

-¿Cómo se ocupó la ultima vez?- le espetó la bruja con rabia- Quizás él se dio cuenta ¿sabe? Quizás si hubiese dicho lo que me dijo, Ginny estaría viva, eso era lo único que importaba-

-Es algo evidente que no sabe quién es lord Voldemort-

Hermione soltó una risa forzada mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba la puerta – Es evidente que no sabía quién era usted, profesor-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La semana que transcurrió desde ese fatídico día fue la peor que Hermione pudo experimentar. Hogwarts vivía un caos ante los exámenes y la tragedia que lo había azotado. Todos los Weasley se habían marchado para pasar el luto en familia. Harry había decidido irse con ellos. Hermione se dio cuenta que la convivencia en el colegio sin sus amigos no era soportable por lo que decidió arreglar todo con sus profesores e ir preparando su equipaje. No volvió a ver a Dumbledore durante todos esos días, había estado ausente en todos los banquetes, pero a la bruja no le podía importar menos.

No podía perdonarle al director el fracaso de todo lo que habían intentado hacer. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de su amiga y lo peor es que tenía que verle la cara a Ron y a toda la familia sin poder contar nada. El dolor de igual forma, seguía siendo el mismo, y necesitaba liberarlo de su cuerpo.

Subió a su habitación donde reinaba un completo silencio. Cerró la puerta y con parsimonia fue desabrochando su túnica mientras dejaba sus libros en la cama, pero ya había un libro ahí. Hermione se quedó tiesa ante el susto.

El diario se hallaba allí, sobre sus sabanas. Las manos de Hermione se enfriaron y empezó a temblar. Tomó el pequeño libro y aunque no parecía tener alguna diferencia, la chica lo notaba más ligero que de costumbre.

-Pensaba irme, de hecho, me fui. Pero pensé que sería más emocionante viajar acompañado por una bruja como tú-

Hermione volteó despacio la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí estaba el chico de cabello negro, con una túnica negra sin ningún símbolo de Slytherin, más maravilloso y atractivo que nunca. Tom Riddle estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho con una mirada llena de soberbia y arrogancia.

-Volví para buscarte, Hermione y planeo que vengas conmigo- aseguró con exquisita suavidad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SUS REVIEWS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sostengo que cuanto más indefensa es una criatura, más derechos tiene a ser protegida por el hombre, contra la crueldad del hombre"_

GANDHI

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione levantó una ceja y miró al chico con sorna. En realidad se encontraba tan sumida en su rabia e impotencia que el miedo que la situación debería provocarle, era prácticamente inexistente. Pero para desgracia de la chica ese bendecido efecto parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco logrando que un incesante nerviosismo se hiciera presente.

Notó como sus manos empezaban a enfriarse y su corazón a palpitar con más fuerza. Tensó la mandíbula, cerró los puños mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta los del hombre y tenía el presentimiento que éstos ardían, o por lo menos así se sentía. Soltó un quejido en voz baja cuando notó que lo caliente de sus ojos iban bajando por sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que eran lagrimas.

Riddle tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, mantenía su cabeza ladeada y expresión divertida. Hermione sintió como si alguien la hubiese empujado hacia él, sin pensarlo obedeció al impulso y se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de chico, levantando los puños intentó golpearlo en el pecho, en la cara, cualquier lugar que quedara a su alcance.

Podía notar la adrenalina en su sistema, y realmente pensó en que la rabia haría que los golpes que intentaba darle a Riddle fueran mortales. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el hombre recibió el primero en el pecho y luego acentuando su sonrisa, la tomó de ambas muñecas con una sola mano y dándole una vuelta la tumbó al suelo quedando encima de ella, sentándose a ahorcadas sobre su cintura.

La bruja gritó de rabia e intentó moverse para sacarse al hombre del encima, pero no podía. Éste reía ante las sacudidas que Hermione hacía en vano, porque él no la dejaría escapar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Hermione enloquecida.

Riddle se inclinó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su boca acallando los gritos mientras llevaba un largo y esbelto dedo a sus propios labios y le hacia un gesto pidiéndole silencio.

- ¡¿Crees que volveré a hacer alguna otra cosa que me pidas?!- exclamó Hermione con voz ronca y ahogada por encima de la mano que tapaba con fuerza su boca.

Riddle volvió a sonreír – Ahí es donde te equivocas, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando-

Hermione siguió moviéndose intentando escapar- ¡Eres un ser despreciable! ¡Me mentiste!-

Riddle se inclino más hacia ella y rió con suavidad en su oído- Pareces sorprendida…-

La bruja logró liberar una de sus manos y la colocó el pecho del chico en un intento de alejarlo más- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!-

Riddle la miró con curiosidad- Si te comportas, te soltaré- dijo con calma, sin embargo se puso en pie y se alejó de la bruja mientras no la perdía de vista.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y respirando con dificultad se centró en el mago al frente suyo, quería volverlo a atacar, pero sabía que si no había funcionado la primera vez, menos lo haría en ese momento. Su rabia se había esfumado, dejándola rota y con un dolor insoportable en el corazón.

-¿Cómo has podido?- preguntó con tono entrecortado, el llanto pugnando por salir de su garganta.

- ¡Ah! supongo que te refieres a la pequeña señorita Weasley, bueno, era algo necesario-explicó con calma.

-¿Necesario?... ¡¿Necesario?!-

Riddle asintió con parsimonia mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos- Era ella o yo-

-¡TU NUNCA DIJISTE ESO! ¡DE HABERLO SABIDO JAMAS TE HUBIESE AYUDADO!- le gritó la bruja en respuesta.

El hombre rió con fuerza mientras la observaba como evaluándola – Hermione ¿de verdad piensas que yo iba a decirte eso?-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo mientras luchaba con el impulso de atacarlo nuevamente- Lo pagarás, Dumbledore te destruirá-

-¿Dumbledore?- Riddle volvió a reír- Cuando se dé cuenta de algo yo ya no estaré cerca-

Hermione le sonrió- Él sabe todo sobre ti, porque yo se lo dije-

Riddle se quedó en silencio, la miró con seriedad y sus facciones se endurecieron- ¿Le dijiste?- un brillo rojizo había aparecido en sus ojos.

Hermione se puso nerviosa pero lo disimuló- Desde el principio. No tienes muchas opciones ¿Cierto?-

Riddle sonrió forzadamente – En ese caso, debemos actuar. Nos vamos ahora-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, había olvidado las primeras palabras que habría pronunciado el chico cuando se percató de su presencia - ¿Irnos? ¿De qué hablas?-

El mago se acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo con fuerza- Tenía pensado recompensarte dejándote despedirte de tus queridos amigos, ahora deberás rogar porque los deje con vida-

Hermione intentó soltarse- ¡Tú estás loco!-

-Te advertí que no te atrevieras a desafiarme- le dijo Riddle en voz baja

-Nunca dijiste eso, realmente-

El hombre la tomó con más fuerza provocándole a Hermione un quejido de dolor-No te burles de mi. Por tu bien y el de todas las personas que has llegado a apreciar-

Hermione intento zafarse en vano. Riddle la acercó a su cuerpo- Nos vamos, si dices algo o te muestras asustada, mataré a cualquier persona que se nos atraviese en estos pasillos ¿has entendido? –

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento ¿Acaso era verdad que ella se iba a ir con él? ¿La iba a secuestrar?

-… Espera, por favor… ¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo?-

- No te debo explicaciones- siseó- Camina-

Hermione se percató de que había metido la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y había tomado su varita – ¿No dijiste que mi varita era muy débil para ti?- preguntó con atrevimiento mientras era jalada fuera de la habitación, bien sujeta, y salían detrás del retrato en direcciones a los pasillos.

-Pensé en dejarle a Potter su varita-

Hermione intentaba disimular su miedo cada vez que pasaban cerca de algún estudiante, maldiciendo continuamente por no encontrarse de frente con el director cada vez que giraban en una esquina.

-¿Por qué?-

Notó como Riddle sonreía- Sería interesante que usara el arma con el que maté a su novia ¿no te parece?-

Hermione se removió, pero desistió al sentir un dolor en un costado. El hombre la había golpeado y sujetaba con fuerza la parte lastimada – Eres despreciable- escupió con rabia.

- Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que escucho eso-le dijo con agrado.

-¿Adonde me llevarás? ¿Qué harás conmigo?-

-No tengo porque decírtelo, solo te informaré que nos aventuraremos en un viaje, no muy largo, espero-

Hermione tembló visiblemente e intento escapar nuevamente y en el momento incorrecto. Notó como Riddle se movía de pronto y una luz verde iluminó el lugar. La chica se quedó tiesa incapaz de moverse ante la impresión. Sintió un golpe en el suelo que lo hizo vibrar. Enfocó los ojos y retrocedió totalmente enmudecida. No sabía por qué, no sabía absolutamente nada, solo que había un cuerpo en medio del pasillo, un estudiante no más de trece años muerto en el suelo y Riddle a su lado.

El mago se volteó hacia Hermione totalmente furioso- Te dije que tu desobediencia tendría consecuencias-

Hermione lo miró asustada, demasiado asustada incluso para responderle. Tenía al frente suyo a un monstruo y no se había dado cuenta. Nunca imaginó que cumpliera su amenaza de matar a alguien inocente de esa manera y por razones tan estúpidas.

Corrió hacia el cadáver del chico en el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Lo has matado! ¿Por qué?- chilló con nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Riddle se mantenía al frente de ella, de pie, imponente y arrogante mirando la escena con desprecio.

-Te dije que no jugaras conmigo, Hermione Granger-

-¡No tenías derecho!- le espetó la chica

Riddle sonrió con crueldad- Tengo derecho a todo, porque soy dueño de todo- se agachó y la tomó con brusquedad- Ahora levántate, nos vamos, no quieres provocar mi ira una vez más-

Hermione simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el chico, agradeció no encontrarse con ninguna otra persona en el camino. Los terrenos del colegio aparecieron de la nada y la chica se fijó en que parecían encontrarse más desolados de lo normal.

- Por favor, déjame ir…- suplicó Hermione notando que se alejaban cada vez más.

Riddle rió pero no respondió, solo la sostuvo con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en el bosque prohibido.

-¡Esto es un secuestro! ¿Para qué me necesitas?- intentó desesperada Hermione

Riddle volteó a mirarla – No es mi primer secuestro y no te necesito, no realmente, te quiero tener, eso es todo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Has visto a Hermione?- preguntó Ron- ¿Ya llegó?-

Harry negó con la cabeza- Debería estar aquí desde hace siete horas. La Red Flu ha terminado la conexión y me preocupa-

-Quizás se quedó dormida, quizás olvido el día…- comentó Ron mirando hacia la puerta como esperando que la chica apareciera de repente por ella.

-Lo puedo creer viniendo de cualquier persona menos de ella, Ron-

Los chicos se interrumpieron al oír abrirse la puerta, pero se decepcionaron al ver entrar al señor Weasley.

-¿Ya llegó?- preguntó Ron.

El señor Weasley negó con la cabeza, parecía angustiado – Envié la nota a Dumbledore y han registrado el castillo, ha desaparecido-

-¡¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?!- exclamó Harry levantándose de la cama.

-Eso no puede ser- susurró Ron dándole la espalda a su padre y apoyando la frente en el cristal de la ventana- Esto no puede estar pasando-

-¡Es evidente que algo sucede!- la voz de Harry estaba rota debido al miedo.

El señor Weasley asintió con la cabeza- Por supuesto, Harry, todos lo sabemos, Dumbledore los abe, pero no tenemos más pistas para cont…-

-¡Pues busquemos más! Ella debe aparecer, debe haber alguna relación entre ella y… Ginny-

Estaba tratando de no nombrarla a menos que fuera necesario, el nombre hacía un eco espantoso y recalcaba el ambiente de luto que se cernía en la casa.

-Estamos intentado, Harry. Pero Hermione ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, toda su ropa está intacta, sus cosas. Simplemente no hay explicación.

Ron miraba a su padre acusadoramente. Se separó de la ventana- Hay algo que estás ocultando-

El señor Weasley palideció mas si era posible y Harry sintió un arrebato de furia- Necesitamos saber… que está pasando, por favor- dijo apretando los dientes.

El hombre parecía nervioso y acalorado. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de hablar, lo que alarmó a Harry.

- Han… han encontrado un cadáver en Hogwarts, antes que Hermione desapareciera-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Camina- ordenó Riddle mientras seguía a Hermione de cerca.

Hermione volteó a verlo y se fijó que parecía ansioso y expectante. No sabía a dónde la había llevado. Solo sabía que habían caminado horrores y casi no se habían detenido a descansar.

-Por favor, tengo sed, necesito algo de agua- Hermione se detuvo provocando una mirada interrogante por parte del hombre. Éste suspiró y con un movimiento de la varita de la bruja conjuro un vaso de cristal y lo llenó de agua, el simple sonido del preciado líquido contra el vidrio hizo que Hermione se impacientara.

Riddle se lo tendió mientras la miraba fijamente. Hermione se lo bebió de un sorbo y tosió. Usó la maga de la túnica para borrar los rastros de la comisura de los labios y observó al chico. No parecía ser quien realmente era. En realidad se veía como un joven normal, humilde y tranquilo.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó con suavidad.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Tú no has bebido nada en todo este tiempo –

Riddle sonrió –No lo necesito-

La bruja abrió los ojos -¿Por qué no?-

-Yo sigo siendo… estoy vivo, pero no soy una persona real, Hermione. No tengo ninguna necesidad física, fisiológica… Lo que me mantiene es mi verdadero ser y mi poder-

-¿Sigues siendo un recuerdo?- preguntó curiosa.

Riddle meditó la respuesta- Si, lo sigo siendo, solo eso-

Hermione acercó su mano y la colocó en el brazo del hombre tocándolo levemente- Pues te ves muy real para mí-

Riddle miró la mano de Hermione posada en su brazo y luego hacia los ojos de la chica. Hermione notó su corazón palpitar y no pudo evitar mirar los labios del hombre. Separó su mano y retrocedió un paso.

Hubo un momento extraño e incomodo en esos instantes mientras ambos se observaban, rotos de improviso cuando Riddle volteó hacia la derecha y una expresión de sorpresa de adueñó de su rostro mientras era impulsado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Hermione chilló y retrocedió mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre tirado en el suelo boca arriba respirando con dificultad.

Los segundos que pasaron a continuación fueron eternos para la bruja mientras observaba como la figura del chico se ponía en pie con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Hermione intentó acercarse pero estaba paralizada. El lugar estaba desierto y en un completo y sepulcral silencio.

El hombre se quedó de pie y empezó a mover los brazos, las piernas y a flexionar los dedos de las manos mientras se los observaba. El magose dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia Hermione y esta cayó al suelo de la impresión. Su rostro se había tornado ligeramente más tosco, sus ojos ahora eran completamente rojos y brillantes y cuando habló, Hermione tuvo tanto miedo que pensó que se desmayaría.

-Vaya,… Con que Hermione Granger- dijo con una voz fría y aguda mientras sus labios se curvaban en una cruel y sádica sonrisa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA****: ME DISCULPO POR ADELANTADO SI HAY ALGÚN ORTOGRÁFICO O ALGO FUERA DE CONTEXTO, LOS IPADS NO SIRVEN PARA ESTO u.u**

**PauRiddle/Guest****: Voldemort y Riddle no compartirán cuerpo. Cada uno tendrá el suyo-**

**SergeiSnape****: Mi personaje favorito, sí, es Voldemort, pero también amo a Dumbledore, los dos. Escribo sobre Voldemort porque me es sencillo, pero de Dumbledore me es casi imposible. Saludos!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione se arrastró a cuatro patas y retrocedió aterrada hasta quedar con su espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados a la figura del hombre de pie ante ella. Después de hablar, le había dedicado una macabra sonrisa y había vuelto a centrarse en su cuerpo. Acariciaba la varita mágica como si nunca hubiese tocado o visto una. Y sin embargo, la movía con gracia y facilidad, logrando que ésta lanzara chispas y volutas de humo.

La cara del hombre mostraba éxtasis, fascinación y embeleso, pero ninguna de estas expresiones eran agradables a la vista, todas tenían una crueldad oculta, o eso es lo único que Hermione percibía.

Deseaba retroceder y ocultarse detrás del árbol para luego correr y huir donde no pudiera seguir viendo a ese hombre, pero sus piernas no respondían y tenía tanto miedo que su cerebro le gritaba que no debía moverse por ningún motivo. Tembló cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad, como si estuvieran ardiendo. Hermione ahogó un gemido de pavor cuando el mago volteó hacia ella con lentitud y se fijó con más detalle en la chica.

-Muy oportuna esta visita ¿no crees?- dijo con suavidad.

La bruja solo lo miraba como si nunca hubiese visto a otro ser humano en su vida. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas. Por supuesto que no podía articular palabra y menos cuando el hombre sonrió burlonamente. No sintió ningún alivio cuando lo vio guardar la varita de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Tengo entendido que te llamas Hermione Granger- comentó. Era una pregunta indirecta, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que exigía una respuesta. La chica asintió rápidamente.

-No debes temerme por ahora- afirmó

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más si era posible, y tragando con dificultad, reunió todo su valor y por fin su boca pudo pronunciar algo, débil y tembloroso, pero claro.

-¿Eres… eres Tom?-

Por supuesto que no lo era, eso saltaba la vista, pero no tenía otra cosa que decir. Se encogió cuando el hombre sonrió y se acercó un poco hacia donde ella estaba. La conducta de la bruja le parecía entretenida, era como ver un animal salvaje siendo apresado por otro superior, y eso es lo que él era en aquel momento.

-¿Tom?- preguntó- No lo soy-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Tom?- cuestionó con estremecimiento

-Hace mucho tiempo que Tom Riddle no existe. Él se convirtió en otra persona y ese soy yo-

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que el hombre decía y tampoco tenía interés en averiguarlo, ella solo deseaba que el hombre decidiera irse y la dejara ahí tranquila. Pero como no veía esa opción en el ambiente, decidió poner una expresión de duda e interés para que el hombre siguiera hablando mientras ella maquinaba un plan para huir.

-Mi nombre es lord Voldemort-

No había forma de que esa revelación pudiera dejar a su mente concentrarse. Gimió de miedo y no pensó, puso una mano en el suelo y logrando un ligero impulso se puso en pie y dando traspiés, salió corriendo. No llegó a dar ni diez pasos cuando casi choca de frente con el cuerpo del hombre al frente suyo. Retrocedió asustada, su aparición había sido tan perfecta que no había podido escuchar el usual "crack" que ésta producía.

-No vuelvas a intentar huir, sino tendré que amarrarte y no te gustará eso- le advirtió con un tono peligroso.

Hermione llevó una mano a su boca y retrocedió- No me hagas daño, por favor-

Voldemort sonrió horrendamente -Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento-

-¡No! Yo no… no sé nada, sólo quiero irme, por favor-

Voldemort se acercó y la tomó del brazo-Primero deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga, en cambio si haces algo que no me guste, te castigaré. Segundo, vas a seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y si algo sale mal, serás tú quien lo pague y tercero; soy un hombre poco paciente, no te conviene provocar mi ira-

Hermione estaba al borde de las lagrimas- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó

Voldemort volvió a sonreír- No me interesa, fuiste tú la que ha venido hasta aquí-

Hermione ni siquiera trataba de soltarse, discutir con Tom era algo muy diferente, con este mago no tenía el valor. Deseaba volver a verlo, aunque por su culpa ella estaba en esa situación. La chica levantó la mirada hacia Voldemort y vio que éste sudaba mientras palidecía.

-Debemos irnos- ordenó con sequedad.

-¿A… adonde?- tartamudeó la bruja

El hombre la jaló y la forzó a caminar a su lado mientras salían del bosque donde habían estado- No hagas preguntas-

Hermione tembló ante su tacto pero obedeció. Caminaron con rapidez durante varios minutos, la bruja mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras notaba como su brazo se iba calentado notablemente ante el agarre de Voldemort. Éste parecía estar más centrado en el lugar donde estaban y hacia donde se dirigían que en la chica llorosa y temblorosa que tenía sujeta con deliberada fuerza.

Al cabo de una hora se detuvieron, Hermione respiraba con dificultad mirando a su alrededor, atenta a cualquier pista que le indicara donde estaban, pero nada, todo el paisaje seguía igual. Voldemort se giró hacia ella y le soltó el brazo. La bruja gimió y se tocó el brazo entumecido.

El mago solo la miraba con algo de desprecio – Vamos a aparecernos, toma mi mano-

La chica lo miró estupefacta, de todos los lugares, tenía que ser ¿su mano? Ella no quería tocarlo a voluntad, prefería ser obligada. Él mago pareció saber todas sus preguntas por lo que hizo una mueca.

-Mi poder es una vergüenza en estos momentos- admitió con asco- Tienes que sujetarme bien si no quieres acabar mutilada, no es que me importe, pero mientras me seas útil, no debería permitirlo-

Hermione se apresuró a tomar su mano, estaba fría al tacto y notó el estremecimiento de Voldemort, elevó los ojos a él y se dio cuenta que ese agarre lo había disgustado tanto como a ella misma.

-¿Lista?- preguntó

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando notó una sacudida y sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero la mano nunca se soltó de la del hombre. Mas rápido de lo que había sido con el mismo Riddle, Hermione tocó tierra y cayó. Voldemort soltó su agarre de inmediato, dejándola tropezar y caer al suelo.

- Levántate, sangre sucia- comandó.

Hermione secó unas lágrimas de su cara y se puso en pie. No quería verlo a los ojos, le producían pavor. Miró el lugar y se estremeció, estaban en un cementerio, oscuro y lúgubre, tenía aspecto que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo visitaba.

Voldemort parecía furioso y la bruja solo rogaba porque el mago olvidara que ella estaba ahí a su lado. Pero eso sería demasiado bueno, Hermione retrocedió y se encogió más si era posible cuando los ojos del hombre se clavaron en ella con ferocidad.

-Voy a requerir tus servicios- dijo de pronto.

Hermione asintió rápidamente sin estar consciente. Voldemort respiraba con algo de dificultad y transpiraba más que antes. Hermione estuvo muy tentada de preguntar, pero no creía que eso fuera bien aceptado. Una vez más, el hombre pareció leer su mente.

-Mi horrocrux no ha hecho bien su trabajo- dijo con decepción

La chica no tenía idea que era un horrocrux, pero no se lo iba a preguntar, por lo que se quedó en silencio, solo mirando al hombre que parecía esforzarse cada vez más para mantener el aliento. Estuvo tentada de quitarle su varita y aprovechar para escapar, pero aun tenía demasiado miedo y no quería subestimar precisamente a ese mago.

Voldemort volvió a mirarla y cerró los puños mientras sonreía forzosamente – Te devolveré a "Tom" pero no te creas aliviada. Yo te seguiré vigilando de cerca, haz algún movimiento en falso y date por muerta-

La bruja ni respondió cuando vio aterrorizada como Voldemort hacía un gesto de incomodidad en su cara y de repente caía de rodillas sujetándose el pecho. Ese sería un momento propicio para huir, pero ella no manejaba del todo la aparición y temía que su nerviosismo la hiciera perder la gran concentración que esa técnica requería.

El hombre se puso en pie respirando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca mientras no dejaba de sujetar su pecho, estrujando la túnica con sus largos dedos. Éste volteó y la miró de arriba a abajo mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

-Tu cara de miedo me parece agradable- dijo con voz divertida.

Hermione ni se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando escuchó la voz de Tom Riddle de nuevo, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros y su rostro se había suavizado.

-Tenía miedo- admitió Hermione

Riddle le sonrió socarronamente- Tenías razones para sentirte así-

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?-

El mago la observó con confusión- Estaba aquí –

-¡Ese era lord Voldemort! ¡Me has traído con él!- exclamó histérica

Tom rió fríamente- Te dije que lo haría, necesitamos restaurar su poder y su cuerpo-

Nada hubiese podido preparar a la chica para eso, negó con la cabeza enérgicamente- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!-

Riddle se le acercó y sus ojos emitieron de nuevo los destellos rojos- ¿No lo permitirás? Harás lo que te digo ¿No ha quedado suficientemente claro?-

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- gimoteó la chica

-Mis mortífagos me han abandonado, cada uno de ellos. Es hora de que lord Voldemort regrese, mas grande y poderoso que antes, y ¿quién mejor que él mismo con la ayuda de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter?-

-Tú eres lord Voldemort… eres el recuerdo de él… no lo entiendo, todo es muy confuso-

Riddle asintió- Supongo que es así. Mi cuerpo es solo una acumulación del poder de lord Voldemort cuando tenía dieciséis años, gracias a la señorita Weasley, ese poder ha aumentado y pude crear un cuerpo para salir del diario. Mi objetivo ahora es conseguir que mi presente logre recuperar su antigua fuerza y mientras él así lo decida yo podré mantener este cuerpo para ayudarlo, que, en teoría, es ayudarme a mí mismo-

Hermione lo miraba absorta, entendía todo a la perfección pero seguía siendo incompresible a su manera- Yo pensé que él tomaría este cuerpo- dijo señalándolo.

Riddle sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Es demasiado débil para su fuerza actual, he escogida a una bruja menor de edad y con poco poder como lo era la señorita Weasley, y este cuerpo no puede soportar la magnitud de lord Voldemort-

-Pero dices que él está débil, sin poder y sin cuerpo propio- observó la bruja

-Sí, es verdad, pero igualmente es poderoso, aún encontrándose en ese estado deplorable. Si el decidiera poseer a la señorita Weasley podría destruirla fácilmente-

Hermione tragó con dificultad- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?-

-Aquí, en este cuerpo, pero oculto, de esa manera no puede hacer daño-

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?- temió la bruja

Tom sonrió- Porque no le dirás a nadie, no tendrías ni la oportunidad-

-¿Y qué me obligaran a hacer?-

El mago la observó con diversión- Volverás con tus amigos y me traerás dos cosas que necesito-

- Las cuales son…- preguntó en voz baja evitando simular su emoción.

-Quiero la sangre de Harry Potter y su varita- dijo con suavidad.

Hermione abrió la boca- ¿Su sangre? ¿Cómo haré eso?-

Riddle se encogió de hombros – Eso corre por tu cuenta-

- Ellos no están en Hogwarts, están en casa de los padres de Ginny- le respondió la bruja

-No me importan donde estén, me traerás esas dos cosas-

-¿Para que necesitas su sangre?- cuestionó

- Un ingrediente fundamental para regenerar mi cuerpo. De lo demás me encargo yo- repuso

Sin embargo aquello parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Y me dejaras sola, en esa casa, esperando que consiga todo lo que necesitas ¿Cual es la trampa?-

Riddle rió –Siempre preguntas que hay detrás de las intenciones de la gente, como si ellas te lo fueran a confesar… Hermione ¿quién te dijo que estarías sola?-

-¡Acabas de decir…!-

-Mi cuerpo no apto para mantener los poderes de lord Voldemort dentro de mí, él no podría encargarse de los demás ingredientes, pero tu cuerpo le sirve a la perfección-

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos- ¡NO! ¡Eso ya es excesivo!-

Tom rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Crees que él te dejara negociar? ¿Crees que hay condiciones o se pide tu opinión? Como bien has dicho, Hermione, esto sí es un secuestro, y harás lo que se te ordene si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. Créeme que te conviene obedecer porque ya estás agotando mi paciencia-

-¿La tuya o la de él?-

-Es lo mismo, lo que siente él lo siento yo. Pensamos de la misma manera, actuamos igual porque somos la misma persona ¿no lo entiendes?- contestó irritado

-Eso no explica porque le temo más a él-

-Grave error- afirmó

La bruja se quedó en silencio, temblorosa. No sabía que iba a pasar a continuación y tampoco quería saberlo. Voldemort tomaría su cuerpo ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Dolería? Tenía nauseas y se sentía enferma, contaminada. Elevó los ojos a Riddle buscando una ayuda que sabía que no recibiría.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó entre risas burlonas

Hermione abrió los ojos- ¿Ahora?-

-¿Piensas que vamos a esperar a que quieras? Va a ser ahora y te daré una sugerencia, no me hagas esperar-

Antes que Hermione pudiera replicar, sintió un dolor insoportable y cayó de bruces al suelo. Gritó y se retorció mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, parecía que fuese a explotar. La sangre parecía que se hubiese detenido y estuviese congelándose en sus venas. Escuchó a lo lejos que Riddle decía algo pero no le entendió. Su cuerpo no dejaba de convulsionarse de dolor y prácticamente no podía respirar, susurró un muy suave "basta" pero ni ella misma lo escuchó bien. Una risa en su cabeza estaba logrando que empezara a marearse. De pronto todo se detuvo y ella quedó en el suelo, gimiendo y abrazándose mientras las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

No quería levantarse pero algo la impulso, su cabeza cayó colgando hacia adelante y soltaba ligeros quejidos para intentar aplacar su malestar. Su cuerpo era pesado y le costaba moverse. Como pudo levantó la borrosa vista y la clavó en Riddle, éste no se había movido y estaba cruzado de brazos observándola con interés.

-Has soportado muy bien- la felicitó

-Cállate- le respondió con los ojos llorosos

Tom hizo una mueca de disgusto- Que niña tan mal educada, ya me encargaré yo de enseñarte modales si tus padres no han sabido hacerlo-

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- exclamó de nuevo, tanto malestar la estaban alterando.

-Compórtate- dijo una voz fría y suave muy cerca de oído. Hermione se incorporó y miró aterrada hacia Riddle que sonreía pero no había movido los labios.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-Interesante ¿Cierto?- dijo Riddle mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quien ha hablado?- preguntó la bruja asustada

-¿No lo figuras? No busques a tu alrededor, busca dentro de ti-

Hermione lo miró, sabía a qué se refería pero no quería admitirlo –_Voldemort- _Pensó

-Buena chica- escuchó de nuevo la voz del mago en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que era él, era su voz, suave, fría, cruel y con un marcado siseo era inconfundible. Pero eso no la tranquilizó, más bien hizo que una angustiosa sensación de claustrofobia se apoderara de su cuerpo. Estaba atrapada, con ese ser dentro de ella, viendo lo que ella veía, escuchando sus pensamientos y manipulándola.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor!- rogó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que eso que piensas es lo único que puedo hacer? Puedo controlar tu cuerpo a mi voluntad, puedo jugar con tu memoria, con tus sentimientos a mi antojo, puedo infringirte dolor y placer si así lo deseo… para resumirte, Hermione Granger, ahora eres mía- lo escuchó con claridad, casi podía sentirlo a su lado, abrazándola y hablándole al oído.

Riddle solo observaba la escena con cara de emoción y satisfacción. En esos ojos oscuros solo podía apreciarse admiración y orgullo ante él mismo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio y empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco!- gritó con desasosiego. No le importó quien le respondiera, porque el rencor iba hacia los dos, no había diferencia, Riddle tenía razón.

-Nos ha tocado una pequeña sangre sucia rebelde. Ni los más grandes me han respondido de esa manera- rió Tom

-No me molesta, eso lo hace más divertido- respondió la voz en su cabeza- Ahora, no me harás perder el tiempo. Vamos a la casa de tus amigos ¿"La Madriguera" cierto? No necesitas decirme donde es, ya lo veo en tu mente. Yo me encargaré de aparecerte allá-

-Buena suerte, Hermione. Nos veremos pronto, espero- se despidió Riddle mientras le tendía la varita- No te preocupes, mataré a cualquier mago por mi camino y tendré s varita provisionalmente- añadió con gracia al ver la mirada interrogante de la bruja- Pero tú necesitas la tuya, por si tienes que emplearla para quitarle la vida a otro Weasley, pobre familia-

La bruja abrió los ojos estupefacta, pero no le alcanzó a responderle porque el chico había desaparecido sin hacer el menor ruido. Hermione estaba en shock y no podía pensar, solo sintió una presión en su cuerpo y como la voz de Voldemort susurraba –Nos vamos- antes de que todo se volviera un remolino de colores.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿VA BIEN? ¿QUE TAL? REVIEWS PLEASEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SergeiSnapeII: ****Siempre me pregunté que hubiese pasado si Riddle hubiese logrado salir del diario en la Camara Secreta, como hubiese sido ese Voldemort que revivió… Quizas si haya romance, la pregunta es: ¿entre quienes?**

**PauRiddle: Verdad que esa parte fue muy motivadora :)**

**LindenCorina15: Si, harán el mismo ritual**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Tanta gente disponible, mejores magos y brujas que ella, pero el cruel destino se había encaprichado por hacerle pasar las peores experiencias que jamás habría podido experimentar en toda su vida. Suponía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan ilusa e inocente. Pero quizás no era un encaprichamiento después de todo, sino un castigo; un castigo merecido porque eso era falso, ella no había sido inocente en todo el escenario. Ella sabía quién era lord Voldemort, sabía lo que el mago oscuro deseaba de ella y lo había ayudado.

Algo en su cuerpo se lo reprochó ¡Ella si había sido inocente! Porque si hubiese sido lo contrario, ella no estaría atrapada ahí, caminado hacia La Madriguera con el mago más poderoso y peligroso dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca hubiese podido prever eso.

-Basta- escuchó como el dichoso hombre hablaba.

-No he dicho nada- le respondió Hermione en un susurro.

-Deseo saber en qué piensas, pero no llegué a imaginar que tuvieras pensamientos tan infantiles-

- Que lamentable ¿cierto?- le espetó con ironía.

-Veamos una vez que recupere mi cuerpo si tendrás el coraje de responderme de esa manera- contestó con suavidad.

-Realmente espero que eso no se logre- repuso mientras miraba hacia la casa, débilmente iluminada.

-Haz silencio, sangre sucia. Date tu puesto-

Hermione se detuvo- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Pudo notar como Voldemort se reía aunque no escuchaba la carcajada- No eres digna para hablarme-

-Y estás usando mi cuerpo, que decadente debe ser para ti ¿verdad?-

-Has acertado. Pero para eso son los sirvientes: para usarlos-

Hermione siguió su camino mientras apretaba los puños- Primero muerta-

Voldemort volvió a reír, la bruja notaba una frialdad recorriendo su cuerpo- No lo desees en voz alta, puede que decida complacerte-

Hermione prefirió no responderle más, no quería escucharlo, ya era bastante horrible saber que tenía a ese ser poseyendo su cuerpo para incluirle el hecho de su voz se lo recordara constantemente. Caminó sin interrupciones y más pronto de lo que esperaba llegó a La Madriguera. Tocó tres veces a la puerta y esperó; ésta se abrió con un ruido seco y lo único que la chica supo es que unos brazos la rodearon mientras escuchaba unos gritos y exclamaciones que hacían eco dentro de la casa.

Le cortaba la respiración mientras escuchaba mas sonidos amortiguados y algunas personas se sumaban a ese abrazo grupal. Podía oír como las personas le hablaban y le preguntaban cosas, pero ella no podía entender nada, cuando todo fue suficientemente sofocante la gente empezó a separarse y Hermione retrocedió dos pasos mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara fingiendo recuperarse del momento, lo único que quería era retrasar aunque fueran dos segundos la obligación de levantar la vista y ver a las personas que tenía delante.

Por fin lo hizo, y cuando se fijó en las miradas alegres, sorprendidas y emocionadas de la señora Weasley, Lupin, Tonks notó un nudo en el estómago. Le sentaba pesimamente mal estar abrazando a toda esa gente cuando lord Voldemort estaba dentro de su cuerpo, seguro burlándose de toda la situación.

-Hermione ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados…-

La bruja se tensó – No pude soportar bien la muerte de… Ginny- mintió con rapidez- Necesitaba estar un tiempo sola-

La señora Weasley se le quedó viendo sorprendida y Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía si esa excusa era creíble o si era ofensiva, no tenía idea de nada, solo quería que no la empezaran a interrogar porque, honestamente, no tenía historia ni nada planeado que decir.

-Oh, Hermione- la mujer se le acercó nuevamente- pero no puedes desaparecer de esa manera ¿cómo saliste de Hogwarts? Entiendo más que nadie el dolor que sientes, todas estas semanas han sido una pesadilla, pero ese chico apareció muerto y tú no estabas, Dumbledore no sabía…-

-¿Un chico muerto?- preguntó Hermione asombrada, le llevó unos segundos recordar que Riddle había matado a un estudiante y eso aumentó su depresión si era posible, ya podía cargar con la culpa de dos muertes.

-Si, en el colegio. Poco después que tú te fueras, pensamos que nos volveríamos locos y Dumbledore tampoco quería decirnos nada-

-Dumbledore tendría sus razones, pero dudo que supiera donde yo me encontraba- no pudo evitar la frialdad y la decepción en su voz.

-Nunca se sabe, siempre termina sabiendo de más, no se sabe como lo hace- añadió Lupin con una sonrisa.

- ¿De que sirva que lo sepa todo? Si no puede dar solución- le espetó la bruja.

La sonrisa de Lupin se borró y todos la miraron sorprendidos – Hermione ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó en su cabeza. Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras notaba como una furia descontrolada crecía en su interior, una furia que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Realmente tenía miedo y nerviosismo, no rabia.

-¿Tú estás haciendo esto, cierto?- pensó tensando la mandíbula.

-Eres muy manipulable. Pero como veo que no puedes ni controlar tus sentimientos tendré que ayudarte para que no arruines el plan-

Hermione sonrió sarcásticamente para sus adentros- ¿Y tú si puedes controlar tus emociones?-

-Si no fuera así, ya estarías muerta. Ahora respóndeles a estos inmundos e inútiles seres antes que tome tu cuerpo y los asesine a todos-

Hermione no sabía si la amenaza era real o se estaba burlando de ella, pero igual sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente – De acuerdo, de acuerdo- aceptó en un intento de calmarlo.

Se fijó en las personas al frente suyo, la conversación breve con Voldemort la había despertado del trence, si quería que todos salieran sanos y salvos tenía que empezar a razonar. Ansiaba con todo su corazón permanecer en esa casa, no saber de nada más, pero como no podía no le quedaba otra opción que cumplir el trabajo y salir de ese lugar rápidamente para que Voldemort no cayera en una locura psicópata.

-Estoy bien- les respondió- solo que demasiado cansada e impactada, lamento no haber venido antes, señora Weasley y lamento no haberme comunicado, solo necesita un tiempo sola- dijo en voz baja.

Tonks puso una mirada de tristeza que Hermione imitó. No era para confundirse, ella se sentía así por el asesinato de Ginny, pero la situación en que se encontraba era suficiente peligrosa y riesgosa para concentrarse en eso.

-Pasa, Hermione, no puedes quedarte ahí, deja que le diga a Harry a Ron que estás aquí, se pondrán muy contentos, han estado muy angustiados por ti- le dijo

Todos se apartaron, y todos sonreían mientras Hermione pasaba y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina mirando en todas las direcciones. Al cabo de unos instantes escuchó unos pasos apresurados y como la puerta de la cocina se abría con violencia. Hermione se puso en pie mientras veía como Ron se le lanzaba en los brazos hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-Hermione ¿estás bien? – dijo sujetando la cara de la bruja entre sus manos y observando su cuerpo como si estuviera esperando que de algún lugar empezara salir sangre.

-Sí, Ron, estoy bien ¿y tú?- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Asustado! Porque no sabíamos nada de ti-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, te he extrañado mucho- admitió sonrojándose.

-Cuanta ternura- dijo Voldemort.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció, siempre tenía que escuchar esa maldita voz para que le arruinara el momento. Decidió no responderle puesto que Harry había aparecido y al igual que Ron se le lanzó en los brazos, sintió como le daba un beso en la mejilla y la apretaba con fuerza.

Un dolor horrible se apoderó de su cabeza, volví a sentir esa furia iracunda acumulándose en su alma, quería agarrar a Harry y estrangularlo, deseaba golpearlo, deseaba torturarlo para castigarlo por haberlo dejado en ese estado tan deplorable ¿cómo había sido posible? Después de todo lo que había logrado, después de todas las personas que había asesinado, con todos los magos y brujas que se había enfrentado y había humillado, ahora estaba ese mocoso, desafiándolo abiertamente, queriendo demostrar que era mejor mago que él y no bastando con eso, se había convertido en el símbolo de toda la comunidad mágica, todos esos maldito que tenían las agallas de hacerle frente junto con su líder, Albus Dumbledore. Los iba a matar, a los dos y cuando recuperara su cuerpo y todo su poder, el mundo lamentaría haberse reído de él y más haberlo subestimado.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar todo lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, Harry todavía estaba abrazándola pero ella se lo devolvía por inercia. Podía notar como sus manos estaban frías y usaba toda su fuerza para no empezar a temblar, todas esas sensaciones, esa rabia, esa pasión y ese poderío que sentía era tan intenso que era imposible no estremecerse, tanto de miedo como de placer.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa.

Hermione soltó una risa débil, ya cansada de esa pregunta- Si, Harry ¿ustedes?-

-Bueno ha estado bien, algo tensos por estos problemas ¿sabías que hallaron muerto a un alumno?-

Hermione asintió – Si, me lo han dicho ¿alguna pista?-

Harry negó con la cabeza- Tu también desapareciste sin dejar rastro, todos llegaron a pensar que… también habías muerto… algunos miembros de ministerio han venido frecuentemente pero no daban noticias. Dumbledore decía que estaba al tanto de todo pero nunca nos dio respuestas de nada-

- Es extraño, pero yo estoy bien, de hecho me acabo de enterar de lo que pasó en el colegio pero hemos de admitir que se ve sospechoso. Algo o alguien está detrás de todo-

-Eso lo suponemos- afirmó Lupin – Algo que está relacionado con Ginny-

-¿Seguro no has sabido nada? ¿Ginny nunca te contó?- preguntó la señora Weasley

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Nunca supe nada, de hecho por esa razón me costó asimilarlo, no era algo para esperarse-

-Dumbledore estaba furioso cuando supo de la notica del chico- dijo Tonks

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- Es algo horrible-

-Mataron a un alumno en su propio colegio, es gravísimo- aseguró Lupin con seriedad.

-Me pregunto quién lo haría, fuera quien fuera tuvo agallas- opinó Ron

Hermione se removió incomoda- ¿Por qué han venido miembros del ministerio?-

Todos se miraron de forma extraña y se quedaron en silencio, como esperando quien daría el primer paso para responder. La bruja los miraba estupefacta y no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción. Finalmente y para nada sorprendente, Lupin suspiró y se fijó en ella.

- Estaban buscándote- confesó

Hermione palideció- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-Desapareciste en el mismo momento que ese chico fue asesinado. El ministerio no tiene ninguna pista y decidió que tu serías su única sospechosa por ahora, Dumbledore ha intentado defenderte, pero lo único que logró es que todo sea tratado con máxima discreción, igualmente han querido interrogarte-

Hermione tembló-¡Es absurdo!-

Tonks le puso una mano en el hombro- Lo sabemos, Hermione, pero entiende, has desaparecido durante una semana, nadie ha sabido de ti. Han ido a buscarte hasta en la casa de tus padres. De todas formas no encontraran nada, así que no debes preocuparte-

-De hecho ya vienen para aquí- dijo una voz en la puerta. Hermione volteó y vio al señor Weasley que la observaba con una sonrisa paternal. Hermione se levantó y no supo porque, pero lo abrazó, a nadie le pareció extraño. El señor Weasley se susurraba palabras de ánimo y bienvenida, pero Hermione solo buscaba el abrazo de un hombre con una inocencia tan profunda que pudiera curarla a ella de la culpa y el miedo que experimentaba, quería el abrazo de un padre y que le dijera que todo saldría bien. La chica sabía que era absurdo pero sentía como todos en esa habitación la acusaban y dudaban de ella. Se preguntó momentáneamente si Voldemort tendría que ver.

El señor Weasley nunca le preguntó qué había sucedido, por que se había ido. Simplemente la abrazó con felicidad - ¿Vienen hacia aquí? ¿Ya? No ha pasado ni una hora desde que llegué- preguntó Hermione

-Todo estará bien, simplemente responde sus preguntas y nada sucederá-

Hermione levantó la vista- Es verdad, todo se ve sospechoso ¿cierto?-

El señor Weasley la miró con ternura- Nada de eso, Hermione. Porque no hay nada de lo que dudar-

Se oyeron unos pasos y unos golpes en la puerta principal. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Ya han llegado? ¿Ya?-

El señor Weasley asintió mientras Harry y Ron se ponían pie- Nada pasara, Hermione, diles lo que pasó y ya- dijo el pelirrojo.

Lupin regresó al instante seguido de dos hombres ataviados con túnicas negras elegantes. Sus rostros eran severos y miraba a Hermione de una manera helada. Hermione se estremeció.

-Señorita Hermione Granger- saludó uno con voz glacial

Hermione asintió y agarró la mano de Harry. Éste le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora mientras la invitaba a ir con los hombres. Hermione caminó con paso seguro y uno de los hombres hizo una inclinación con la cabeza- Nos satisface su regreso, y no quisiéramos interrumpir este encuentro familiar y personal, pero si no le importa deseamos hacerle algunas preguntas-

Hermione asintió- De acuerdo-

Los hombres se apartaron para que ella caminara y saliera primero. Ya era de noche pero la luz de la casa alumbraba todo el exterior. Hermione estuvo a punto de detenerse y darse la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort- Sigue caminando, aléjate lo más posible-

La chica tembló y ahogó un gemido ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Para qué quería que se alejara de la casa? Por un momento pensó que los magos la detendrían, pero permanecieron en silencio mientras seguían la chica.

-Aquí- ordenó el mago oscuro.

Hermione de detuvo y se dio la vuelta encarando a los hombres. Éstos la miraron fijamente mientras uno de ellos metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Bienvenida, señorita Granger ¿podemos empezar?- preguntó el más cercano.

La bruja asintió muerta de miedo. El hombre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza -¿Nos podría decir donde se encontraba usted durante esta semana?-

-Fui a acampar, yo conozco un lugar, fuera de Londres, necesitaba superar la muerta de mi amiga, no quería venir aquí e infectarme de más tristeza, además eran asuntos familiares-

-Pero usted considera esta su familia ¿correcto?-

Hermione asintió- Así es-

El mago la miró fijamente sin parpadear antes de proseguir – Usted tiene dieciséis años, no tiene el permiso reglamentario para aparecerse y salió de los límites del colegio Hogwarts, caminando, para poder desaparecer sin el permiso del director-

Hermione se esforzó para que su voz no temblara- Así es… yo hablaré con el director y…-

-El director es el menor de sus problemas ahora, señorita Granger. Un alumno ha sido asesinado con la maldición Avada Kedavra en los pasillos del colegio-

-Me lo han dicho, pero no veo la relación…-

-¿Nos permitiría su varita, señorita Granger? Una simple comprobación y usted queda fuera de esta investigación-

-¿Mi varita?- preguntó la bruja

Los magos asintieron- Si se rehúsa a entregarla, tenemos las herramientas para llevarla bajo custodia al Ministerio de Magia donde estará bajo un arresto temporal mientras se hacen las averiguaciones-

Hermione abrió la boca, eso era absurdo y sonaba tan estúpido, pero igual no iba a comprobar si era cierto, sacó su varita y se la entregó a uno de los magos que rápidamente sacó las manos de los bolsillos y sacó su propia varita mágica.

Observó detalladamente el instrumento, como buscando alguna marca. Hermione solo se quedó mirándolo, estaba nerviosa pero no entendía porque buscaban su varita para revisarla, y de pronto el pánico la atacó. Ellos tenían en sus manos el arma que Riddle había usado para matar a aquel chico. Y podrían comprobarlo, vio como desde lejos como el mago conectaba las puntas de ambas varitas y pronunciaba –_Prior Incantato-_

Hermione ya no pudo soportar más su miedo y tembló visiblemente cuando una voluta de humo verdoso salió de la punta de su varita. Los hombres la miraron y todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Vio todo desde sus ojos mientras notaba una opresión en su cabeza, como si alguien la estuviese aplastando, algo la jalaba hacia atrás y repentinamente sus brazos y sus piernas empezaron a moverse sin que ella los controlara, uno de los magos salió despedido emitiendo un quejido ahogado y sintió como una varita caía en su propia mano. Había logrado desarmar a uno de los magos sin necesidad de una varita y ahora su propia mano sujetaba el arma del hombre.

El otro mago levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia donde ella estaba, pero lo esquivó con facilidad mientras una risa burlona y cruel salía de su garganta al mismo tiempo que movía los labios y un rayo verde iluminaba el lugar. Vio al mago caer con los ojos abiertos indudablemente muerto. La impresión la dejó en estado de shock pero igualmente no pudo evitar percatarse que el mago que había desarmado anteriormente corría hacia ella. Otro haz de luz verde brilló y el hombre fue expulsado hacia atrás nuevamente y cayó, como su compañero, boca abajo y sin moverse.

Hermione quería gritar pero era inútil, solo podía mirar y sentir como su cuerpo se movía. Vio como se agachaba y recogía su varita guardándola en el bolsillo mientras que su mano derecha apuntaba los cuerpos y con un encantamiento reductor hacía que estos se fueran reduciendo dramáticamente hasta convertirlos en meros insectos.

Notó como su cuerpo se estiraba y una sonrisa satisfecha se formaba en sus labios. Se imaginó lo truculenta y aterrador que debía verse haciendo esos gestos.

-¡Es no es justo!- quiso gritar

Voldemort usó su boca para hablar- Deberías agradecerme que no te dejé pudrir en Azkaban-

-¡Yo no maté a nadie!-

Voldemort sonrió- Y ellos van a creerte eso-

Hermione estaba histérica- ¡¿Dices que debo agradecerte?! ¿Crees que voy a pensar que me has ayudado?-

-Si te hubiesen llevado, no podría usarte y mis planes se habrían retrasado mucho- le dijo Voldemort mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba al cielo.

-Por favor, ya basta, no lo soporto más-

-Vamos, Hermione un poco más. Después de esto no tendrás que hacer nada más por mí-

-Después de esto ¿me dejarás ir?- preguntó

Voldemort se quedó callado por un momento- Si- respondió por fin.

-No te creo- le espetó la bruja

- Si haces todo lo que ordeno y eres obediente ¿Por qué tendría que matarte?-

Hermione decidió no responder y se dejó caer, rendida. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería terminar con eso. Voldemort se tumbó en la hierba y cerró los ojos.

- Hace tiempo que no estaba dentro de un cuerpo como el tuyo, Hermione. Me preguntó si siempre será así de… placentero-

Hermione quería llorar aunque no podía- Solo... solo déjame tranquila, por favor-

Voldemort rió fríamente- Solo comenzamos, querida-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALGÚN REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Las mordeduras más peligrosas son la del calumniador entre los animales salvajes y el de adulador entre los animales domésticos.___

_Diógenes de Sinope_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pesar que no podía manejar su cuerpo, sentía como le costaba respirar, sentía miedo y angustia al mismo tiempo que no podía controlar los temblores. Notó como Voldemort sonreía, todavía acostado en la hierba, mirando el cielo y disfrutando del momento. Habían pasado al menos una hora en ese lugar y el mago no había dicho palabra desde entonces.

-No quiero estar aquí, por favor- señaló Hermione por fin

Voldemort se puso en pie- Necesitamos la sangre de Potter primero-

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó alarmada cuando vio a Voldemort dirigiéndose de regreso a la casa.

-No estoy cómodo ni seguro aquí, este evento no estaba previsto- dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor- Si yo no hubiese estado y te hubiesen llevado a Azkaban… eres demasiado inútil, ni pensaste en defenderte-

-¿Defenderme? ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso?- le discutió Hermione ofendida

-Eres una bruja ¿cierto? Bueno eso es lo que dicen…- añadió con desprecio- Igualmente puedes hacer magia así que bien podrías haberlos, al menos, aturdido-

-¿Y después qué? ¿Huir? Y fallar en eso que quieres que haga, para luego matar a mis padres y a mí misma…-

Voldemort sonrió horrendamente- Chica lista, pero situaciones extremas precisan medias extremas. Si quieres que tus padres conserven algo de cordura y juicio no me hagas enfadar-

-Hubiese dejado que me arrestaran…-

Voldemort rió- Si yo no hubiese podido detenerlos... te sacaba de Azkaban y mataba a tus padres al frente de ti, no tienes ninguna opción en lo absoluto-

Hermione se quedó callada en un intento de no gritar, pero se asustó al ver la entrada de La Madriguera justo al frente suyo- Espera… deja que yo consiga… la sangre, por favor, no hagas nada-

Voldemort elevó la vista a la casa- Todas las luces están apagadas, todos se han dormido, mi hechizo ha funcionado bien después de todo-

-¿Qué hechizo?- preguntó Hermione

-He puesto un encantamiento en la casa, encontrarás todos los habitantes dormidos una vez que entremos- le explicó el mago entrando en la casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso.

-¿En qué momento lo has hecho?-

Voldemort soltó un ruido de irritación- ¿Crees que pasamos más de una hora sentados afuera para nada? Lleva su tiempo que haga efecto en todas las personas que se encontraban aquí y hemos esperado lo indicado-

Hermione pudo escuchar la voz de mago en su interior, mucho más clara, como si le hablara al oído. El hombre caminaba despacio y sin hacer ruido- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo tú?-

Voldemort se detuvo, la chica notaba su furia y su impaciencia como si fueran sentimientos que ella misma experimentaba- Lo harás tú, pero una vez que estemos cerca del chico, no quiero que lo arruines todo-

-Yo lo haré- aseguró nerviosa. No quería que el hombre tomara un cuchillo y se encargara de obtener la sangre, quizás mataba a Harry. No estaba segura de cuáles serían los planes del hombre, el por qué no asesinaba a su enemigo de una vez, Voldemort parecía no tener interés en eso, o así era como lo sentía la chica.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacia la habitación de Ron, Hermione se sorprendió a ver a Voldemort tambalearse y sacudir la cabeza. Pero por primera vez lo entendió, un agotamiento nada normal se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sudaba mucho y sentía mucho calor. Soltó un gemido que solo Voldemort pudo oír.

- Quédate tranquila- le dijo en voz baja. Hermione se quedó estupefacta al ver que utilizaba su boca y una voz fría y cruel resonaba en el oscuro silencio del lugar.

-¡Alguien te puede escuchar!- le dijo alarmada, podía notar el dolor ir en aumento mientras que la presión en su cabeza se iba tornando insoportable.

-Necesito… necesito dejarte salir- dijo Voldemort de nuevo en un susurro- Tu cuerpo no puede soportarme más-

Hermione empezó a soltar ligeros gritos que no podía retener, el dolor se había vuelto peor y se aterrorizó al saber que debía manejar todo eso encontrándose en ese estado. Vaya que Voldemort era un cobarde. Un mareo la atacó y se tuvo que agarrar de la pared para no caer y hacer un ruido que despertaría a todo el mundo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y respiró con agitación. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su piel parecía quemar. Pero todo iba disminuyendo dramáticamente. La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo esperando que todo malestar desapareciera por completo. Como si de un botón se trataran, todo se detuvo de pronto. Aun notaba el sudor recorrer su frente y su cuello. No escuchó a Voldemort en su cabeza, pero sabía que se encontraba allí, se preguntó si todavía tendría dolor.

- Estoy bien- le respondió.

-Una lástima- le espetó Hermione mientras se ponía en pie.

-Eres una niña muy irrespetuosa, sigo pensando que no sabes muy bien a quien te estás dirigiendo cuando abres tu sucia boca- la amenazó el hombre.

-No importa, tengo el mismo juicio sobre ti y sé perfectamente quien eres- le respondió con valentía.

Voldemort tardó unos segundos en responder- De acuerdo, la responsabilidad será toda tuya, ahora haz lo que te dije-

Secándose las gotas de sudor, Hermione caminó y llegó hasta la habitación. Notó algo punzante que le presionaba en el muslo y se paró a revisar. Su mano tembló al sacar una pequeña navaja del bolsillo delantero.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sintió ansiosa, no estaba segura que pudiera ir a donde su mejor amigo dormía y atravesar su piel con esa cuchilla. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Se estremeció, todo estaba oscuro y solo se podía escuchar la lenta y acompasada respiración de Harry y Ron que se encontraban completamente dormidos, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se acercó hacia Harry con paso lento y siendo atraída, su vista se clavó en la varita mágica del chico que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Hermione tomó con fuerza la pequeña navaja y se fijó en el brazo descubierto del muchacho.

-Por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto- suplicó Hermione con voz entrecortada.

-Lo harás, y que sea rápido, no sentirá nada, no se despertará- le indicó Voldemort.

-¿Y si lo hace? ¿Cómo se lo explicaré?-

Notó un dolor horrible en la cabeza como si se la hubiesen partido por la mitad. Gimió y llevó su mano libre hasta ella – Escúchame bien, me estoy empezando a cansar de tu estupidez, haz lo que te ordené ahora mismo-

El dolor paró y Hermione levantó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos, asintió mientras inclinaba la navaja y la enterraba suavemente en el antebrazo de Harry, dejando un camino de sangre por donde la filosa hoja cortaba. Movió su varita y conjuró una pequeña redoma de vidrio. La colocó debajo del brazo y dejó que el líquido carmín se escurriera dentro de ésta.

Notó de inmediato la emoción de Voldemort - Es suficiente, ahora la varita- dijo

Hermione se incorporó y tomó la varita de Harry de la mesita de noche y se aguardó ambas cosas en el bolsillo mientras soportaba las ganas de llorar. Con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta y salió dejando la puerta abierta, quería regresar y curar esa maldita herida que le había causado a su amigo. Pero notaba algo en su cerebro, el entusiasmo de Voldemort la hacía sentir incómoda. Salieron de la casa y Hermione miró hacia atrás con tristeza y angustia.

-Por favor, déjame quedar… no quiero irme- rogó empezando a soltar lagrimas.

-Cállate, estarás conmigo hasta que todo el proceso acabe, no puedo hacerlo sin ti- le dijo Voldemort con crueldad.

-Pero… ya tienes lo que necesitas, yo no hago más falta…-

-No estoy dispuesto a soportar más tus lloriqueos, ya está decidido. Ahora prepárate para aparecernos-

Antes que Hermione pudiera replicar sintió una sacudida y gritó ante la desesperación. Sus pies tocaron tierra y se tambaleó. Soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba mareada. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó unos pasos y retrocedió asustada.

Dos figuras se acercaban a ella, una alta y otra pequeña. Entornó los ojos y vio con claridad entre la oscuridad. Resopló y frunció el entrecejo. Tom Riddle se detuvo ante ella con una sonrisa, pero Hermione se fijo en el otro hombre, lo reconocía: Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Qué haces tú…?- preguntó, pero dejó las palabras en el aire, realmente no le importa que hiciera ese hombre ahí.

-Hola, Hermione- la saludó Tom

La chica se le quedó viendo tratando de mostrar desprecio, al fin y al cabo era por su culpa que ella se encontraba en esa situación. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no pudo notar el estremecimiento que pasó por su cuerpo al verlo, había olvidado lo encantador que era.

-Veo que conoces a nuestro amigo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de asco a Colagusano, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía tan cansada y agobiada. Riddle acentuó su sonrisa -Buen trabajo, Hermione, has conseguido todo lo que te hemos pedido-

-Gracias- le respondió con ironía.

Un movimiento a sus pies la hizo bajar la vista y gritar aterrada, una serpiente inmensa daba vueltas alrededor de ella, era tan grande que Hermione no alcanzaba a distinguir su cola. Quiso salir corriendo, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada, vio con cierto alivio que Colagusano parecía tan horrorizada como ella por la repentina aparición. Pero al menos él no la tenía en sus pies.

-¿Por qué hay una serpiente aquí?- preguntó la chica en voz excesivamente alta

Riddle ladeó la cabeza y la observó aparentemente fascinado- Es mía-

La bruja lo miró asustada provocando una risa en el chico – Haz que se aleje, por favor-

-No debes temer-

Hermione lo miró de mala gana por encima del miedo- Desde que te conocí no he dejado de tener ese sentimiento-

Colagusano parecía enormemente incomodo, observaba a los dos adolescentes sin saber que decir. Se centró en no quitar los ojos de la serpiente, no podía creer que estuviera en presencia de su amo. Un niño que parecía estar más concentrado en hablar con una chica que dar órdenes, torturar, asesinar y chantajear, algo a lo que Colagusano se había acostumbrado.

-Bien… podemos empezar- dijo poniéndose serio de repente. Hermione se tensó.

-Vamos hasta allí, Colagusano ¿arreglaste todo lo que te dije?- preguntó

El pequeño hombre asintió y caminó hacia la derecha con paso apurado, Riddle se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La chica suspiró y camino a su lado con desasosiego. Era el mismo cementerio donde habían estado la vez anterior, todas las tumbas parecían muy viejas y desgastadas, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en ir por allí durante años y darle un mantenimiento.

Más allá vio como Colagusano se detenía al lado de un caldero y lo encendía en la base con su varita. Hermione se quedó mirando absorta, pero un sentimiento de euforia se apoderaba de su alma, una emoción extrema que debía admitir que la hacía sentirse muy bien. Tom se paró en seco y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó con suavidad

Hermione supo que se refería a esa felicidad que estaba experimentando y asintió con la cabeza -¿Tu también?- preguntó sorprendida - ¿cómo es posible? –

- Ya te lo he dicho, sentimos lo mismo, especialmente yo, puedo detectar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, de hecho puedo ver imágenes y recuerdos también- comentó despacio.

-Debe ser horrible-

Riddle soltó una risa – Soy yo mismo, Hermione, no hay ninguna diferencia. Vamos, quizás ya lo notes, pero se está impacientando-

Hermione abrió los ojos y asintió. No sentía miedo, solo emoción. Los sentimientos de Voldemort eran tan fuertes que opacaban los suyos propios. Se acercó más al caldero, éste empezaba a hervir y el vapor estaba empezando a marear a la chica. Riddle se le acercó para decirle algo que no pudo escuchar, el mareo empeoró y sintió como si alguien la hubiese agarrado de la pechera de la túnica y la hubiese jalado hacia adelante con brusquedad, no pudo tomar aire y sus ojos parecían dar vueltas. Gritó todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron permitirle, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero fuera lo que fuese y a pesar del dolor, era maravilloso.

Cayó de rodillas y miró hacia arriba, una figura, apenas distinguible pasó muy cerca de ella. La chica tenía los ojos llorosos y veía todo borros, pero la figura parecía un fantasma, o algo menos que eso, no desprendía el típico brillo plateado, sino que era más incoloro, como transparente, y sin embargo Hermione algo pudo distinguir, ya que supo que tenía ojos, y eran rojos.

Fueron apenas dos segundos que parecieron pasar en cámara lenta. Apenas pudo ver a Riddle de pie ante el caldero, al parecer diciendo unas palabras y el brillo del líquido que había dentro de éste aumentó. Se intento poner en pie y sacudió su cabeza intentando que todo volviera a ser nítido. Se quedó paralizada al sentirse libre, sabía que Voldemort había dejado su cuerpo, podía notarlo. Pero para su horror, nació en ella todas sus emociones reprimidas o suprimidas. Volvía experimentar el miedo, el dolor, la angustia, el terror y el pánico oprimiendo su estomago y su garganta.

Volvieron a ella pensamientos de huida, de defenderse, de impedir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes que siquiera pudiera formar una idea clara Riddle la apuntó con una varita y unas cuerdas la rodearon atándola a una columna de piedra desgastada que tenía justo atrás. Gimió ante la opresión, dolía y no podía moverse ni un milímetro. Riddle la observó con dureza mientras bajaba la varita, por fin pudo ver todo claro. Colagusano estaba encorvado, temblando, y con los ojos abiertos aterrorizado. El caldero soltaba chispas y brillaba de una manera impresionante.

-No hagas nada- le advirtió Riddle con frialdad – Ya falta poco-

Hermione parpadeó confundida, realmente se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un trance. Sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era como si en todo momento no le hubiese dado importancia a todo lo que había pasado. Como si fuese algo normal que se hacía todos los días. Era ahora que podía percibir la realidad, un ritual para revivir a lord Voldemort ¿Realmente iba a suceder eso? ¿Y por su culpa? ¿Iba el mago más temido y poderoso a recuperar su cuerpo y sus poderes porque ella había sido demasiado débil y cobarde para impedírselo? ¿Sería la responsable de futuras muertes, futuras torturas que ese hombre ocasionaría más temprano que tarde?

-No… ¡No!- le gritó Hermione intentado soltarse de las cuerdas.

Riddle se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla- Quieta-

Hermione solo se retorcía más, no podía permitir aquello, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero las cosas no serían como antes, se pensaba arriesgar. Riddle parecía furioso ante el desespero de la chica pero ésta se dio cuenta que estaba soportando la tentación de hacerle daño de alguna manera.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer ya, solo observa- gruñó

Deslizó una mano hacia la túnica de la chica que convenientemente no estaba apresada bajo las cuerdas y extrajo de ésta la pequeña redoma de vidrio que contenía la sangre de Harry y su varita. Lo miró fascinado mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia Colagusano. Éste soltó un gemido de miedo y se encogió. La rabia de Hermione se intensificó, pero no había forma de liberarse.

Tom sacó un cuchillo y se lo tendió a Colagusano, éste lo recibió con las manos temblando de manera violenta. Se acercó al caldero y levantó el cuchillo con fuerza con una de sus manos mientras estiraba la otra y la ponía justo encima del caldero. Hermione parpadeó y abrió la boca sin poderse creer nada, sabía lo que iba a pasar y no quería verlo. Pero una curiosidad imposible de contener la superó.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó cuando vio que el pequeño hombre se cortaba la mano a la altura de la muñeca. Odiaba a ese mago, y en cierta parte le gustó verlo sufrir, pero debía admitir que había sido demasiado para ella. Quería llevarse las manos a la cara y sentarse en el suelo y que nadie la viera llorar una vez más. Ya no había rabia, yo no se sentía desafiante, toda su adrenalina se había ido, ahora solo se sentía miserable y tenía mucho miedo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza. Tras sus parpados pudo ver como todo se volvía rojo y una voz fría, aguda y clara hablaba algo, pero no lo pudo entender. Solo lloraba, centrada en eso, tratando de alejarse de ese lugar, de todas esas personas. Se imaginó en la sala común hablado con Harry y Ron mientras Ginny llegaba y se les unía, todos sentados y riendo, casi pudo sentir el calor que emitía la chimenea mientras, furiosa, peleaba con Ron por comer tanto.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al pensar en todo eso. Una sonrisa que estaba segura que sería la última que sus labios pronunciarían por un buen tiempo. No quería regresar a la realidad, no quería levantar la cabeza y ver qué era lo que había sucedido por fin en ese oscuro y asqueroso cementerio, no quería ver ni oír mas los lloriqueos y gritos de Colagusano, no quería ver el agraciado rostro de Tom Riddle y menos quería presenciar al temible mago que por fin había logrado su cometido.

Pero no le dieron esa opción. Notó unos dedos fríos como la muerte posarse en su barbilla obligándola levantar los ojos. Tragó saliva y lloró aun mas fuerte cuando vio a lord Voldemort frente a ella, por supuesto que era él, no podía ser otro. Sus ojos rojos y brillantes con esa maldita y despiadada sonrisa cruzar su boca. Estaba muy cerca de ella y Hermione sintió escalofríos. Vio a los lejos a Tom y estuvo tentada de pedirle ayuda, pero sabía que era absurdo, el chico miraba a Voldemort con asombro, seguro de saber en qué se convirtió, maravillado de sí mismo, de su imponencia, su poder y su maldad.

Voldemort acentuó su agarré forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Hermione tembló ante su tacto y notó como sus lágrimas mojaban las manos del hombre. Éste ladeó un poco su cabeza, como mirando una pequeña y frágil muñeca en sus manos, sonrió con malicia y sus ojos emitieron destellos. Abrió su boca y habló, la voz fría y suave salió de sus labios y Hermione supo que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

-Hermione Granger- El tono de deleite que usó hizo que la bruja cerrara los ojos en un intento de escapar de esa situación, aunque sabía que lo que él le había dicho anteriormente era verdad, no había ninguna opción en lo absoluto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sus Reviews son mi paga!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Me siento como si tuviera dos lobos peleando en mi corazón. Uno de los dos es un lobo enojado, violento y vengador. El otro está lleno de amor y compasión."_

_El nieto preguntó:_

"_Abuelo, ¿dime cual de los dos ganará la pelea en tu corazón?"_

_El abuelo respondió:_

"_Aquel que yo alimente"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Esos dedos fríos y pálidos la enfermaban, no podía creer que ese hombre la tocara. Le daba asco y repulsión el solo verlo, el hecho de sentir su piel sobre ella era la peor experiencia que pudiera tener. Pero había algo que dominaba su corazón y era el miedo. Tenía miedo de él, de lo que representaba, de su sonrisa, de su arrogancia y la maldad que brotaba de sus ojos. Le causaba pánico el imaginarse las cosas que pasaban por la mente de aquel hombre.

No quiso responderle, no podía, sabía que si contestaba su voz temblaría y no podía permitirlo. Pero lo que si no pudo evitar fue el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, tenía el presentimiento de que las palpitaciones de su corazón podían verse a distancia. La saliva se le acumulaba en la boca y se sentía incapaz de tragar, no quería demostrar el miedo tan radical que experimentaba. Parpadeó varias veces al ver a hombre sonreír sin soltar su barbilla, para su desgracia el mago parecía saber todo lo que pensaba.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y soltó una suave risa forzada. Voldemort acentuó su agarre comenzando a provocarle un malestar notario en la cara. Se sentía resignada, era estúpido pensar en que podía disimular su temor ante él, con la cantidad de personas que habría visto temblar ante su mera presencia. Era más que seguro que podía notar las sensaciones y sentimientos que le causaba a la bruja.

-¿Dónde ha quedado esa chica insensata que se atrevía a desafiarme?- preguntó con burla.

Esas palabras aumentaron el coraje de Hermione, pero solo un poco. Miró al mago a los ojos y se contuvo de parpadear, sonrió retadoramente- Sigue aquí. Pero no puedes verla-

Voldemort soltó una risa fuerte y clara, pero sin emoción alguna- Me gustaría verla una vez más antes que desaparezca para siempre-

Hermione daba gracias que sus manos estuvieran atadas y nadie pudiera darse cuenta del temblor que las sacudió. Miró hacia un lado, quería alejarse de la ferocidad de los ojos de Voldemort tan cerca de ella. El mago sonrió ante ese gesto y con suavidad separó los dedos de su barbilla.

- Ahora tranquila, pronto me ocuparé de ti- dijo con tranquilidad mientras retrocedía unos pasos sin dejar de observarla con atención. Se giró y Hermione se fijó en que se dirigía hacia Colagusano. Vio más allá a Tom el cual parecía hallarse en una especie de trance mientras seguía con la mirada a Voldemort, éste no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención a su joven versión.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería estar ahí, necesitaba escapar. Vio como Voldemort levantaba el brazo de Colagusano sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que éste no tenía mano y gritaba desesperado tratando de huir del toque de su amo. Voldemort tocó con su dedo una marca negra que el pequeño mago tenía en su antebrazo y se estremeció, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Notó como alguien se acercaba hacia ella y volteó bruscamente. Riddle estaba a su lado y miraba hacia Voldemort inexpresivamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos instantes Voldemort levantó la vista y la centró en ellos. Sonrió y con parsimonia se acercó.

Tom parecía bastante relajado y no había mudado su expresión al ver acercarse al mago hasta situarse al frente de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, el más joven con indiferencia y el mayor con soberbia y quizás algo de desdén.

Voldemort abrió la boca y emitió unos sonidos que Hermione reconoció, había escuchado a Harry producirlos: Pársel. Riddle se irguió un poco sin separar sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza con seriedad. La bruja observaba a los dos magos hablarse bajo siseos y deseó entenderlos. Voldemort se llevó una mano de dedos largos al pecho y la posó sobre éste mientras seguía hablando. Riddle torció la boca en una sonrisa y volvió a asentir.

-Así será- dijo con tranquilidad.

Voldemort parecía bastante satisfecho al mismo tiempo que notaba el gemido ahogado que Hermione soltaba. Miró hacia ésta y sonrió.

-¿Crees que vengan? ¿Todos?- preguntó Riddle de pronto.

-Serían bastante locos- le respondió Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Estarían muertos- Espetó con rabia.

Voldemort sonrió- Ya lo veremos-

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos ante la situación, pretendía liberarse pero era imposible, realmente no sabía porque lo intentaba, tenía a esos dos seres justo al frente y a esa horrenda serpiente a su lado dando vueltas sin parar. Vio a Voldemort ladear la cabeza con curiosidad y pasar uno de sus dedos por su mejilla, acariciándola. La bruja gritó de miedo y se removió con más insistencia en un intento de separarse de su toque.

-Me has traído a una chica muy impertinente- comentó riéndose suavemente, disfrutando de las reacciones de Hermione.

-Fue la primera que encontré- contestó Tom con fastidio- he dicho que te comportes, sangre sucia-

-¡Muérete!- le gritó. Se sentía tan ofendida, tan traicionada.

Voldemort rió con fuerza, pero Hermione vio a Riddle que se había girado hacia ella, sus ojos parecían arder. Sacó la varita que era de Harry y la apuntó con ésta. Solo supo que un dolor atroz la había atacado, gritó horriblemente y se sacudió con violencia, todo le daba vueltas y pensó que se volvería loca. Cuando todo se detuvo, su cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas y solo se sostuvo por el efecto del fuerte agarre de las cuerdas. Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos llorosos y acusadores en Riddle. Voldemort ya no se hallaba allí, se encontraba caminando y la bruja lo vio a unos metros más adelante. Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas habían aparecido de la nada.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando salir del aturdimiento, un quejido salió de su boca sin querer. Riddle se recostó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en otra columna mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en todos los recién llegados.

-Yo no los perdonaría- comentó con sorna.

Hermione respiró grandes bocanadas de aire y miró a Tom con desprecio. Todos los hombres se le acercaron a Voldemort, arrodillándose y besando su túnica. Hermione no pudo escuchar lo que decían.

-Eres verdaderamente repugnante, Tom Riddle- lo acusó Hermione.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios- Son mis sirvientes, Hermione-

-¿Te has dignado a llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?-

El chico la miró con intensidad- Me has faltado el respeto, te has merecido la maldición-

-¡No merezco nada de esto!-

Tom la observaba con atención, ambos ajenos a lo que ocurría en ese cementerio- Es verdad lo que dije, no te he buscado a ti, necesitaba ayuda de alguien para salir del diario y has aparecido tú, nunca has sido mi objetivo-

-Entonces déjame ir, por favor- le rogó Hermione con desesperanza.

Tom la miró durante unos segundos- Tu destino ya no recae en mis manos, lo lamento-

-¡No lo entiendo!-

Riddle miró hacia Voldemort y respondió sin despegar los ojos de aquel lugar- No puedo dejarte ir aunque quisiera-

-¿De qué hablas? Puedes hacer magia, puedes soltarme…-

-Él no desea liberarte, Hermione, por lo tanto yo no puedo hacerlo. Me está forzando a evitar que hagas alguna estupidez o escapes-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Él puede hacer que tu realices determinadas cosa?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Riddle asintió como si esa fuese una pregunta tonta -¿Qué crees que acaba de pasar? Te comportas de esa manera y él me obliga a castigarte. No puedo evitar que sus deseos se interpongan a los míos-

-Entonces… esa tortura… ¿él te obligó? Pero… ¿Qué son ustedes?... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?...- la chica empezaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, yo soy sola una parte mínima de lord Voldemort, una parte que pertenece a su cuerpo y por lo tanto puede controlarla y manipularla, es algo normal. Yo tengo mis propios deseos y ambiciones, pero siempre estarán entremezcladas con las de él y en determinadas ocasiones serán más fuertes las que él sienta, anulando por completo las mías-

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador y Hermione giró la cabeza. Un hombre caía en el suelo retorciendo mientras veía a Voldemort de pie ante él, riendo mientras lo apuntaba con su varita, todos los demás integrantes de ese círculo parecían enormemente tensos.

-Por ejemplo, yo considero que todos esos hombres deberían estar muertos, mis mortífagos debían jurarme lealtad eterna y ayudarme en cualquier momento. Pero me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesité. Míralos ahora, pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo lord Voldemort prefiere absolverlos y tener clemencia- continuó

-¿Tu los asesinarías? ¿A todos?- preguntó la bruja tratando de ignorar los gritos.

-Entiendo las razones que él me dio y no tengo más opción que aceptarlas, pero no estoy plenamente de acuerdo, volverán a traicionar-

-¿Qué planea hacer Voldemort conmigo? ¿Por qué no quiere liberarme?- le preguntó la bruja cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Riddle la miró - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres sufrir un poco antes de tiempo?-

-¿Sufrir?-

-Hermione él se encuentra furioso contigo, no olvida la manera en que te dirigiste cuando le hablabas, algo que le produce placer, puesto que pocas personas lo desafían, pero quiere disciplinarte, quizás antes de matarte, no tengo conocimiento si tiene en sus planes acabar con tu vida-

Riddle tenía razón, ella no quería saber eso, no debió saberlo. No pudo contenerse y lloró. Estaba asustada y Tom, el chico que la había arrastrado a toda esa situación se había convertido en su tranquilidad, su absurda tranquilidad, pero al menos era alguien con quien hablar que no le causaba tanto asco y miedo como el mismo Voldemort. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, hablando de su posible muerte, sin siquiera querer intentar convencer a Voldemort que la dejara ir, que ella no representaba ninguna amenaza.

-Por favor, vete- dijo dejando caer su cabeza, las lagrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

Supo que Tom la miraba, pero la indiferencia en sus ojos era más insoportable que los lamentos y llantos que se escuchaban más adelante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo y se centró en imaginarse a sus padres, los extrañaba tanto, los amaba y no sabía si volvería a verlos. Odió a Dumbledore por permitir aquello, por no estar ahí para salvarla. Se odió por no haber ayudado a Ginny desde el principio y se detestó al imaginarse la cara de decepción y dolor de Harry y Ron.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con la cabeza gacha, de hecho su cerebro quería apagarse y dormirse, aún encontrándose en esa situación, llevaba dos días sin cerrar los ojos y el agotamiento hacía mella en ella. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz suave y seseante de Voldemort, luchaba por permanecer despierta y las conversaciones se fueron fragmentando. Si Tom estaba observándola no dijo absolutamente nada. Quizás la mataban cuando estuviera dormida, tal vez fuera algo bueno después de todo.

-¿Estás cansada?- escuchó a lo lejos.

Maldijo en voz abaja y su cabeza empezó a doler nuevamente. Levantó la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados miró hacia su derecha. Riddle se encontraba muy cerca y una expresión curiosa se plasmaba en su bello rostro. La chica parpadeó y con esfuerzo se irguió todo lo que las ataduras le permitieron.

Vio a Voldemort agachado al lado de la serpiente, éste se subía por su cuerpo y descansaba sobre sus hombros. Se preguntó como hacía ese hombre para soportar el peso de tal animal. Ya no había mortífagos, de hecho estaban solo ellos tres en ese cementerio.

-¿Me he dormido?- pregunto con voz débil, más para sí que para otro. Sin embargo Tom asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, solo por diez minutos- confirmó

La bruja vio como Voldemort se acercaba a ellos todavía centrado en una conversación con su mascota. Pero una sensación agradable estaba presente en ella, se encontraban en tal mal estado y tan exhausta que por un momento no le importó ver a ese abominable ser tan cerca de ella, de hecho era como ver a un amigo o una persona común. Llegó hasta su altura y posó sus rojos ojos en la chica.

Como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, toda sensación de ensueño y aturdimiento se evaporó. Sus sentidos de alerta se despertaron y el temblor volvió a atacar su cuerpo. Voldemort acarició el hocico de su serpiente con expresión ausente sin quitar la vista de la bruja. Notó como Riddle se separaba unos pasos y observaba con atención a Voldemort, como preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

-¿Qué haré contigo, mi estimada muchacha?- preguntó Voldemort.

Hermione no dijo nada. Bajó su cabeza, si iban a asesinarla no quería ver a esos dos hombres. Prefería viajar a otro lugar, con otra gente. Escuchó la risa burlona de Voldemort y no pudo evitar volver a levantar la cabeza y mirarla sorprendida.

-Mátala- ordenó a Tom con una sonrisa. Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras se giraba y caminaba en dirección contraria.

-No- le respondió Riddle con fuerza. Hermione lo miró estupefacta y se asustó más cuando Voldemort se giró y miró a Tom de manera amenazadora -¿No?- preguntó.

-No es buena idea. Esta chica todavía puede ser de utilidad- opinó el chico en voz alta y clara.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta completamente y se acercó a Tom con paso lento - ¿Utilidad? ¿Qué otro uso puedes darle a esta sangre sucia?- La voz que usó ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione. De hecho toda su silueta parecía exudar poder y furia.

-Puede ser un cebo, para atraer a Harry Potter- puntualizó con calma.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, ella no iba a permitir que la usaran de señuelo para eso. Deseaba vivir y salir de esa, pero no quería que Harry sufriera por su culpa. Miró a Voldemort de manera desafiante, tal vez el hombre se negaba y acababa con todo el asunto de una vez.

-¿Un cebo?- preguntó dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos hacia la chica, sonriendo ante la mirada que ella le dirigía- ¿Es para eso que la quieres? ¿Planeas mentirme? ¿No ves lo estúpido que resulta?-

Tom se quedó callado – La quiero para mí- admitió con tono sosegado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró hacia el chico sorprendida. Si había algo peor que ser usada vilmente para atraer y asesinar a tu mejor amigo, era ser tratada como una mera mercancía.

-¡Ni lo pienses Tom Riddle! ¡Prefiero morir que servirte!- le gritó furiosa.

No vio el rostro del joven, pero si escuchó la risa de Voldemort mientras la miraba- Ya veo, quieres escatimarme el placer de torturar a esta chica. Puedes quedártela, pero en el momento que me sea un estorbo la mataré-

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Los dos!- exclamó la bruja mientras se debatía contra las ataduras.

- ¡Silencio!- escuchó que Tom le decía, pero no pudo mirarlo porque Voldemort se había acercado velozmente y la había tomado con fuerza de la mandíbula. Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras notaba las lagrimas caer nuevamente de sus ojos - ¡Suéltame!-

- A partir de ahora me tratarás con respeto, estas bajo mi poder, sangre sucia. Soy dueño de ti y por lo tanto puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. No hagas que me ponga imaginativo- dijo con odio, sus dedos apretaron mas el agarre- Te dije que te haría pagar toda tu osadía, cuando acabe contigo, no tendrás el valor ni de mirarme a los ojos, te verás humillada, a mis pies, suplicando una y otra vez que no te cause más dolor; y cuando me canse de jugar contigo, te mataré. De tu comportamiento dependerá la vida de todas aquellas personas que amaste. Así que te recomiendo que dejes de provocarme-

Hermione lloró intensamente y su fuerza de voluntad se quebró. Ya su cuerpo no pudo soportar s propio peso y se derrumbó. Las ataduras desaparecieron haciéndola caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Gimió ante el dolor en sus rodillas y quedó a la altura de la cintura de Voldemort, quería ponerse en pie, pero ya no podía. Escuchó su cruel risa.

- Te has arrodillado antes de lo que esperaba, bien por ti, aprendes rápido-

Vio de reojo como Riddle avanzaba y se detenía a su lado- Es mía ahora- dijo con frialdad.

Voldemort rió una vez más- No olvides que es un préstamo, su único amo soy yo-

-Por supuesto- afirmó Riddle.

-Llévala a la mansión y prepárate para la próxima misión. Te doy dos horas- Hermione levantó la llorosa vista al escuchar un leve sonido y se dio cuenta que Voldemort se había desaparecido. Se dejó caer de lado y quedó tendida en la hierba llorando sin control. No podía con tanto miedo y angustia. Eso no podía sucederla a ella.

-Hermione- escuchó que Tom decía.

La chica no quiso poner más resistencia, aceptó el agarré del chico y se incorporó un poco quedando sentada, notó como el otro se agachaba y quedaba a su altura. – Hermione ¿estás bien?-

-No, tú lo sabes…- le contestó en un susurro- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Tom?-

-¿Contigo? Nada- le respondió con calma.

-¿Para qué le has dicho todo eso? ¿Qué pretendes?-

-No quería que te matara, Hermione, es todo-

La chica se secó las lagrimas – Seré una prisionera ¿No es lo mismo?-

-No me interesan tus preferencias, no me interesa lo que puedas llegar a pasar, solo no quiero que mueras, no podía permitirlo-

-¡Es lo mas egoísta que he escuchado!- le espetó la bruja

Riddle sonrió y asintió- Siempre lo he sido ¿Tan malas te parecen mis intenciones?-

- Por tu culpa estoy aquí- le recriminó

Tom asintió sin dejar su sonrisa- No creía que soportaras todo este viaje, todo este trayecto. Has sido fuerte y lord Voldemort lo sabe, yo lo sé, he ahí donde radica tu valor para nosotros, siempre hemos considerado la valentía-

- Pues bien por ustedes- le respondió con sorna.

Riddle sonrió y le tendió una mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie – Nos debemos ir a la mansión… Hermione te voy a pedir que no lo provoques, es probable que lo veas a menudo. No hagas que te mate-

-No quiero luchar más- dijo la chica con voz frágil ya una vez de pie- No soy como Harry… o Ron… soy débil y cobarde-

- Pero eres inteligente y espero que eso sea lo que te salve-

Hermione lo miró - ¿Quieres que me salve?-

Riddle asintió- No lamento haberte traído hasta aquí, no te hubiese conocido si hubiese sido así y me agradas. No me gustaría que murieras… yo no puedo interferir mucho- Tom soltó un suspiro- De hecho apenas puedo soportar las emociones de lord Voldemort, me están consumiendo y controlando… Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Hermione, pero solo tú me ayudas a mí-

-No sé muy bien a que te refieres, yo te odio por lo que más hecho y dudo que puedas hacer algo para que eso cambie. Sé que me espera mucho dolor y sufrimiento, sé lo mucho que Voldemort se va a divertir torturándome y sometiéndome al frente de todos sus mortífagos. Entre nosotros nada cambiará Tom Riddle, porque tú has causado esto, no importa si algún día me pidieras perdón- lo dijo todo sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por la rabia

Los ojos de Tom emitieron destellos rojizos mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo con violencia- Ya verás que serás tú quien venga suplicando ayuda antes que yo me acerque a pedirte disculpas-

La bruja se le quedó viendo- Eres igual a él, de hecho eres peor porque pretendes manipular infamemente a las personas, mátame, haz lo que quieras, tu o él…-

Riddle sonrió mientras acercaba su cara a la de la chica y ponía muy cerca su boca de su oído- Ya verás que pronto encontrarás la diferencia entre él y yo, Hermione Granger y no te gustará ver lo que hallarás-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Cuál relación es más interesante? ¿Riddle/Hermione o Voldemort/Hermione?**

**Rreviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Paosan****: **No veo a Hermione como la chica valiente que muchos se imaginan. De hecho en el libro siempre llora, es muy sensible, y ante la tortura de Bellatrix ella suplicaba y lloraba, jamás la enfrentó como tal. No es que diga que es cobarde, pero no creo que sea como Harry. Es lo que más me gusta de su personaje, la sensibilidad y el miedo que posee y tenemos todos, especialmente las mujeres, es lo que más la caracteriza y lo que la hace especial para mí. Saludos!

**Odette Swan****: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sería muy interesante.

**Mrs.V****: **Personalmente prefiero mucho más a Voldemort con Hermione. Por cierto amé tu nombre! Me reí mucho! Saludos!

**Orora99: **La personalidad de Tom es confusa porque es manipulado por los sentimientos de Voldemort. Pocas son las veces que tiene la libertad de escoger lo que debe apreciar y como actuar. Debo aclarar que Voldemort no lo hace a propósito, es decir no lo manipula a voluntad. Riddle solo se deja llevar por lo que siente Voldemort al ser solo una parte de su alma.

**Martinikao Riddle: **Gracias por tu review! Lo aprecio bastante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una alta mansión se erigió ante ella. Levantó la vista hacia las grandes ventanas que la decoraban, se podía ver luz en todas ellas, el movimiento de las llamas de las chimeneas que se encontraban adentro hacían que unos sombras oscuras opacaran la luz por momentos. Era un lugar muy elegante, los imponentes setos a su alrededor le daban un aspecto de seguridad y protección que le recordaba mucho a Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro.

Riddle iba a su lado sin mirarla, se tomó el tiempo que quiso para responderle, pero Hermione no lo interrumpió.

-Nuestro cuartel general- dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por qué vamos hacia allá?-

Tom la ignoró y siguió caminando como si nada, solo se detuvo un momento para jalar a la chica del brazo obligándola a caminar a su par. Hermione no se quejó, se conformó con lanzarle una mirada de odio profundo. El camino se hacía cada vez más corto, demasiado rápido a decir verdad. No sabía que pasaría una vez que atravesara esas oscuras puertas de madera. Como sintiendo su presencia, éstas se abrieron una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente. Tom las cruzó todavía sujetando el brazo de la bruja.

Un recibidor oscuro y tétrico fue lo único que Hermione pudo percibir mientras era jalada con fuerza y rapidez siendo forzada a caminar más aprisa. Escuchaba voces, susurros y algunas risas, pero no le dio tiempo de ver en todas las direcciones para detectar de donde prevenían. Bajaron escaleras, más y más profundo, empezaba sentirse el frío y la humedad en las paredes y en el techo. Hermione tropezó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco pero fue levantada por Riddle sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Soltó un quejido al sentir un agudo dolor en el tobillo.

-¡Espera!- exclamó con un jadeo.

Tom volteó a verla de mala manera y bajó los ojos a sus pies – No tengo el tiempo para esperar a que se te pase eso- dijo con una expresión de profundo desdén en sus oscuros ojos.

-No te lo he pedido, solo necesito un momento para estabilizarme…- le contestó la bruja con los dientes apretados.

-Camina de una vez si no quieres que te haga sentir mucho más dolor-Los ojos de Tom soltaron un brillo rojizo al decir esto. Hermione se le quedó viendo e irguiéndose volvió a la marcha. Le dolía horrores, trataba de cojear, pero el hombre la volvía a sujetar y la halaba con violencia. Bajaron mas escalones y justo al final vio una puerta de hierro, a pesar de la humedad ésta parecía hallarse en perfecto estado.

Hermione notó como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente perdiéndose en su cuello. Su instinto le decía que allá adentro, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera, no era un buen lugar; y no se equivocó. Con un movimiento de la mano, Riddle abrió la puerta que produjo un sonido metálico. Aquello era sin duda una celda. Había cadenas que colgaban del techo, de las paredes, parecía una cámara de tortura.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Tom sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento las manos de Hermione se movieron en contra de su voluntad, quedando una contra la otra, justo al frente, unos gruesos grilletes se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, pudiendo separarlas apenas unos centímetros, toda la longitud de la cadena que las unía.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás…?- su voz se había convertido en un chillido.

Riddle no respondió, la tomó por la cadena y con fuerza la jaló hasta lanzarla contra una de las paredes del lugar, resbaló y quedó sentada en el suelo. Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza, llevó ambas manos con esfuerzo y notó algo liquido que manchaba su cabello, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ya se preguntó cuando tardaría en empezar su tortura.

Miró a Riddle que la observaba con atención- Hablas de mi bienestar, de que te preocupas por mí… y me has golpeado-

El chico sonrió forzadamente- Has rechazado mi ayuda, me has despreciado-

-Ya ves por qué-

Riddle negó con la cabeza todavía sonriendo- Creo que todavía no captas en la situación que te encuentras, Hermione. No te has dado cuenta que solo yo puedo ser tu salvación, él único que puede mantener cuerda… pronto lo verás por ti mima-

-¿Mi salvación? ¿Me deseas salvar de esto? ¿De algo que tú mismo has causado?- le espetó con voz débil.

Riddle no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada fija en ella. Se escuchó el sonido de roce que produjo su túnica al darse la vuelta. Caminó hacia la puerta y al llegar a ésta giró la cabeza- Disfruta tu estancia-

Dos antorchas se encendieron al momento de que la puerta volvía a emitir el ruido metálico y se cerraba. Todo quedó en penumbras, Hermione se mantuvo en la misma posición, con los ojos clavados en donde hacía unos segundos había estado Tom. Bajó la cabeza hacia sus manos y las vio sucias y maltratadas, tenía pequeños cortes y los grilletes brillaban, destacándose contra la pálida piel de la muchacha.

Observó todo a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nada, ni una ventana, ni alguna ranura, algún barrote que le dejara saber que afuera de esas cuatro paredes había vida. El olor a sangre y humedad hacían que su estomago se revolviera. Entornó los ojos tratando de ver algún signo de ese líquido carmín desparramado por el suelo, pero la oscuridad era demasiado absorbente para distinguir más allá del pobre resplandor del fuego que emitían las antorchas.

Volvió a fijarse en su cuerpo. Su ropa no estaba en tan buen estado como había imaginado, no sabía ni como había llegado a estar tan deplorable, recordó que desde que había sido secuestrada no había podido tomar un mísero baño y menos había tenido la oportunidad de cambiarse la túnica de Hogwarts. Se preguntó en por qué nadie de La Madriguera se lo había comentado, quizás estaban demasiado impactados con su aparición tan repentina y no lo tuvieron en cuenta, demasiado impactados o demasiado felices.

Una lágrima cayó de su rostro sin querer, el pensar en que había estado en ese lugar hacía tan poco tiempo y ahora se encontraba encerrada en ese calabozo, victima de quien sabe que cruel destino. El solo pensar en que habría podido detener todo aquello, que quizás habría podido entregar a Voldemort en ese momento, pero decidió tener miedo, decidió ser humana y dejarse manipular solo por el temor hacia la vida de sus padres. Le enfermaba la idea de que hubiese sido engañada tan ridículamente, de que quizás sus padres nunca hubiesen estado en riesgo y Voldemort había jugado con su desasosiego.

¿Podía juzgarse? ¿Había hecho bien al rendirse? Si la amenaza de Voldemort era real, ella no se arrepentía de estar ahí, haría cualquier cosa para asegurar la vida de sus padres, así fuera sacrificar la suya propia.

La vista se le nubló. El dolor en la cabeza era peor a cada momento, podía notar palpitaciones en la herida donde llevó el golpe. Cerró los ojos y escuchó un ruido familiar, pero algo lejano.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-

-Es la sangre sucia, Granger, la han traído hasta acá-

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Había alguien al frente suyo, de hecho eran tres personas y por la contextura se dio cuenta que eran hombres. Los escuchó reírse y burlarse, escuchó insultos y una oleada de dolor insoportable la atravesó. Gritó todo lo que pudo, el lugar se estaba incendiando, ¿o era su cuerpo? El sufrimiento se detuvo, pero lo mismo hicieron sus pulmones, simplemente se paralizaron, notó una mano en su garganta pero no quería ver nada, no deseaba abrir los ojos.

-Miren…lo que…una…diversión… ¿No crees, Granger?- Escuchó a lo lejos, todo se oía entrecortado, pero esa voz le era familiar, arrastraba las palabras, tenía un tono arrogante. Un golpe en su hombro la obligó a abrir los ojos y por fin pudo distinguir los orbes grises de Lucius Malfoy. Éste sonreía con maldad y burla.

Hermione intento ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no soportaron y se tambaleó. Volvió a escuchar las risas mordaces. Notó como era alzada, sus pies quedaron colgados, se ahogaba, pero no duró mucho porque igual que hacía poco tiempo fue arrojada con brutalidad contra la pared, para su mala fortuna recibió el impacto en el mismo lugar donde Riddle la había lastimado.

Y todo se oscureció, pero su cuerpo seguía sintiendo el impacto de la maldición cruciatus que recibió de nuevo, seguida de una segunda vez. Se preguntó cuando su mente tendría piedad de ella y la haría perder el conocimiento.

-Ah, sangre sucia ¿te desmayarás? No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de que vuelvas en sí-

La bruja tuvo el impulso de sonreír. Claro ¿en que había pensando? Por supuesto que no la dejarían tranquila, inconsciente, lejos del dolor y la humillación. Pero no iba a suplicar, por lo que quedaba de su orgullo, sentía dolor, angustia y muchísimo miedo, tanto que se había encogido en el suelo y era incapaz de abrir los ojos para afrontar la mirada de esos mortífagos, pero por encima de eso todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad, eso era, no orgullo, solo era dignidad, lo único que Voldemort no le había arrebatado.

Si pensó que el señor tenebroso la mataría rápidamente, se equivocó. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de días que estuvo ahí, deteriorándose más y más, alimentándose solo de agua, un líquido precioso que los mortífagos le traían diariamente. Hermione no sabía si le añadían alguna poción o simplemente le escupían, era lo único que tenía y era lo único que podía ofrecerle a su maltrecho cuerpo. No podía moverse mucho debido a los golpes y heridas que tenía esparcidas por sus piernas, su espalda, y su torso. Nunca tocaron su cara, porque decían que el señor tenebroso la quería intacta, para que el día que la visitara y le quitara la vida, pudiera apreciar bien el miedo en ella.

Se recostó contra la pared y se quejó. Su garganta apenas podía emitir sonidos de dolor, tanto gritó que ésta se había desgarrado, quizás tuviera una infección. Notaba su cuerpo caliente y tuvo la enorme tentación de quitarse la túnica, esa túnica que ya pesaba debido a la suciedad, la sangre y las lágrimas que secó con su tela. Pero no lo haría, porque no dejaría que los mortífagos vieran su desnudez, su cuerpo era el símbolo de esa mínima fuerza que le quedaba, un cuerpo destrozado, víctima de abusos y torturas, pero intacto a su manera.

Escuchó el maldito sonido de la puerta abrirse y levantó los ojos. Un mortífago con expresión soberbia se le acercó despacio- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya estás cansada?- el tono que usó hizo que Hermione enfureciera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sintió de nuevo la maldición golpearla en el pecho y gritó, fue algo débil y grotesco, pero su garganta no pudo esforzarse más. El dolor aumentaba considerablemente y empezó a convulsionarse, los grilletes le presionaban las muñecas, abriendo de nuevo las heridas, pero de pronto todo se detuvo.

Quedó tirada en el suelo boca abajo y sin moverse, pero algo la hizo sobresaltarse y fue el horrible golpe seguido de una vibración en el piso que hizo sacudir toda la celda. Apoyó los codos y usando toda su fuerza se incorporó. Un gritó de asombró salió de sus labios al ver el cuerpo del mortífago tirado en el suelo, justo al lado suyo, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, llenos de terror.

Muy despacio levantó la mirada y la clavó en otro recién llegado. Trago con mucha dificultad al ver a Tom Riddle de pie en el umbral de la puerta, tenía sujeta su varita en la mano derecha y observaba el cadáver del mortífago con asco. Hermione soltó un suspiro e intento sentarse en el suelo, eso le provocó un pinchazo de malestar pero apretó los labios intentado no soltar ningún sonido.

-Hermione- escuchó que él la llamó

- Ha pasado un buen tiempo ¿verdad, Tom?- preguntó sin mirarlo

No supo como tomó Riddle aquella pregunta, pero nunca levantó la cara para averiguarlo. Si alguien le preguntara como le afectaba la presencia de ese chico en ese momento no sabría cómo responderle. Quería gritarle, quería matarlo por haberla colocado allí, pero debía obligarse a admitir quien era él, ¿Por qué insistía en verlo como un chico normal? No lo era, nunca lo fue, desde el principio ella había estado clara de sus intenciones.

Ya no sentía ese odio, ahora solo la atacaba la tristeza, el desconsuelo y la angustia. Se había sentido tan mortalmente sola ahí encerrada que veía la compañía de ese chico tan esperanzadora. Quería disimularlo, no quería que él se diera cuenta de eso.

-¿Vienes a torturarme?- le preguntó con voz ronca.

Riddle pareció sorprenderse con aquello, negó con la cabeza y se agachó a su lado. Su bello rostro quedó solo a unos palmos de ella, frunció el entrecejo mientras la observaba escrutadoramente – Te han hecho mucho daño, Hermione- dijo con frialdad. La bruja se dio cuenta, totalmente asombrada, que el chico apretaba los puños y sus facciones se llenaban de rabia.

-Tú tenías que saberlo-

Tom elevó los rojizos ojos hacia ella-Yo no estuve en este lugar desde que te dejé, he estado en el exterior-

-Pensé que tu lo habías ordenado- le explicó la bruja bajando la mirada al suelo.

Por primera vez un atisbo de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Riddle – Lo he hecho yo, técnicamente, pero no plenamente. Nunca consentiría esto, Hermione, jamás-

La bruja soltó una sonrisa débil- ¿Voldemort? Ya veo…-

Tom se centró en sus ojos y acercó una mano hacia su cara, pasó sus dedos por su mejilla tocándola, quizás su intención era dar una caricia, algo que confortara a la bruja; pero se alejó rápidamente al ver a la chica mirándolo con reproche y dolor.

-Lo lamento, Hermione- dijo en voz baja

La bruja no respondió, había sentido cierto alivio al toque de Tom, pero el dolor en su cuerpo no la dejaba centrarse en nada más que eso. No estaba segura si podría perdonarle por aquello, él no había estado en todas sus torturas, él no sabía que ella se encontraba en un estado grave, no le importó, la dejó en ese lugar a su suerte. Pero también estaba cansada de odiar, estaba harta de ser tratada como una basura y ahí estaba él, ofreciéndole consuelo, un consuelo falso, quizás hasta una trampa para destruirla más, pero no le importó.

-Puedo curarte- le dijo de nuevo ante el incomodo silencio.

Hermione asintió, no fue necesario que dijera nada más. Notó como Tom la tomaba en brazos y al alzaba. Soltó un grito de dolor, todas sus heridas se tensaron ante el movimiento de su cuerpo. Hacía algún tiempo que no se ponía en pie, lo único que había logrado era arrastrarse por aquel frío y sucio suelo. Estaba convencida que no podría dar un paso más, pero las brazos del chico la tomaron con fuerza y eso le dio una seguridad que nunca había experimentado. Se asqueó de ser tan débil y tener que depender de él para hacer algo tan banal como caminar.

-Yo puedo- dijo en un murmullo, pero no se soltó de su agarre

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero yo quiero guiarte- le respondió sin mirarla. La salida de ese lugar fue algo milagroso y para ser recordado. Una corriente de aire fresco le pegó en la cara, todo era diferente, hasta el olor era incomparable. Con muchos esfuerzo y apretando los dientes intentado olvidar el dolor que la atacaba a cada paso, subieron interminables escalones. Escuchaba las risas regocijantes, el sonido de cristales chocando en el aire, victimas de alguna estúpida celebración.

La ira vino a ella, ellos estaban riendo, disfrutando mientras ella prácticamente estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, la habían destrozado. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a nublar su vista, Tom lo notó y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No te angusties, Hermione. Yo los haré pagar-

La bruja no le creyó pero le ayudó a calmarse. Siguieron subiendo escalones y caminaron interminables pasillos, la chica daba cada paso con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada, agotada y solo podía dejarse llevar. Se despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta, ese simple y básico ruido había logrado causarle temblores y palpitaciones violentas ante el miedo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con la voz un poco más chillona. Era una habitación muy acogedora, la chimenea encendida, había dos butacas al frente de ésta y la cama de sábanas de color verde oscuro hacía juego con las largas cortinas que tapaban las grandes ventanas.

-Eso no importa. Siéntate allí- indicó señalando hacia uno de los sillones – Necesitaré que te quites toda esa ropa-

Hermione abrió los ojos y se separó de él, aprovechando ese último ataque de adrenalina- No-

Tom la observaba fijamente, aparentemente sin entender a que se debía ese súbito arranque de rebeldía. Se movió un poco y fue hasta uno de los armarios. Lo abrió y Hermione pudo distinguir una extensa variedad de botellas y pociones. Tomó una y se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Traía un pequeño frasco con una poción purpura.

-Necesito curarte y con ropa no puedo- le explicó mientras lo destapaba

-No voy a desnudarme, no quiero que me cures- le espetó al bruja.

Riddle le sonrió con calma- Si quieres, sino lo haces te obligaré, sabes que no me será complicado-

-Por favor, me encuentro bien, solo déjame en paz- No bien terminaba la frase, vio asustada como Tom sacaba su varita a una velocidad impresionante y con un movimiento la ropa de la chica desapareció. Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa e intentó taparse, pero lo que más la aterró fue el estado de su cuerpo, no había ninguna parte que no tuviera heridas y sangre seca.

Lloró al verse, lloró de impotencia y rabia. Levantó la vista hacia Riddle que se acercaba ella, su mirada era indiferente y solo estaba centrado en las lacerantes heridas que la cubrían. Tomó con sus dedos un poco de la crema purpura y se la pasó por su brazo izquierda donde apreciaba un corte profundo, ya curado.

La molestia remitió mientras Tom se ocupaba de cada herida que cubría su vulnerable cuerpo. A petición de la bruja dejó que ella misma tomara la crema y la esparciera por zonas que no quería que él tocara. Solo la observaba con atención, sus ojos estaban en calma y cuando la chica hubo terminado, asintió con la cabeza- Ya estás mejor- dijo secamente.

-Gracias- El agradecimiento fue sincero, la mejoría era notable, ni siquiera había quedado las marcas de los grilletes que él mismo le había puesto. Sin embargo aún se sentía sucia y contaminada.

- Puedes darte un baño, tomate el tiempo que precises. Yo tengo que irme de nuevo, pero te veré más tarde. Quédate en esta habitación, creo que él…- se interrumpió mirando a su alrededor – Olvídalo, el bañó está hacia allá, te dejaré ropa limpia sobre la cama-

- De acuerdo- Quería preguntarle qué pasaría con ella después de que tuviera todo eso. Quizás fuera su muerte o tal vez regresaba a esa celda, el pensamiento hizo que temblara pero Riddle no lo notó. El chico sonrió y sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta donde ellos habían entrado hacía poco.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y corrió hacia el baño. Se sentía débil por la falta de comida, debió mencionárselo a Tom, pero lo haría después, todavía no confiaba en él, quizás jamás lo hiciera, pero por lo menos le había quitado el dolor. Se metió en la bañera y se relajó como nunca, el agua caliente le proporcionaba alivio, los olores entraban por su nariz y sus pulmones lo recibían con felicidad. Los momentos de tortura parecían haberse quedado en el pasado, era como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

No supo cuento tiempo estuvo ahí, desde hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su cuerpo se arrugaba y decidió salir del agua. Su cabello chorreaba algunas gotas y su cara, pálida y demacrada parecía haber recobrado algo de vida. Respiró satisfecha que la mayoría de las marcas y heridas habían desaparecido, solo conservaba algunas que fueron imposibles de curar. Especialmente en su espalda. Lo bueno era que ya nada dolía.

Tomó una toalla verde que había colgada y cubrió parte de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió hacia la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbra, pero las danzantes llamas de la chimenea le daban un toque especial y calmado. Totalmente distraída, con los ojos fijos en el fuego soltó un suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Su cerebro pareció explotar en ese momento, la temperatura de la habitación bajó al menos seis grados cuando sus ojos chocaron. Voldemort se hallaba a menos de dos metros de ella, de pie con sus negras vestiduras cubriéndolo. La miraba con asombro, supuestamente sorprendido de la presencia de la chica allí, aquello lo había tomado tan de sorpresa como a ella.

Hermione retrocedió aterrada. Pero Voldemort adelantó esos pasos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, al parecer ya plenamente recuperado del momento - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con frialdad

La chica notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y en su retroceso su toalla se soltó. Hermione intentó sujetarla pero la tela se deslizó por sus dedos, como si jugara con ella, como si quisiera hacerle esa maldad. No quería agacharse a recogerla porque sabía que su vulnerabilidad aumentaría si era posible, tembló con mucha más violencia al verse desnuda ante él, ante esos brillantes ojos rojos que recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo y a Hermione no le gustó lo que vio tras ellos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O.o ese final…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era como estar al frente de un peligroso depredador, un depredador que te hacía sentir insegura, diminuta e insignificante, esa era la descripción perfecta que Hermione le daba al momento. Encerrados en esa habitación, solos, sin vías de escape. Los ojos de Voldemort seguían fijos, llenos de ferocidad y soberbia clavados en los de ella.

Su desnudez aumentaba su vulnerabilidad, la pequeña seguridad que había recuperado se hizo pedazos como cortada por una espada. No había forma de explicar lo indefensa que se encontraba allí de pie intentado pensar en que acción tomaría a continuación y optó por lo primero que su instinto le pidió: Corrió.

Soltó un gritó de miedo y se dio la vuelta. Corrió el breve espacio que había y regresó al baño encerrándose rápidamente. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que no pudo mantenerse en pie, se dejó caer, deslizándose por la puerta y quedó sentada en el suelo.

-_No, no, no-_ No podía dejar de sollozar, era como estar en una terrible pesadilla, cada imagen era peor, cada experiencia era vil e infame. Y allí se quedó, no sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas, para ella el tiempo se había congelado. Su mejilla derecha apoyada contra la madera de la puerta mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-Hermione- Escuchó como la llamaba con su fría y seseante voz desde la habitación. Su cuerpo dejó escapar violentas sacudidas del pánico, notó el tono de amenaza que el mago había empleado.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y buscó por el baño algo que la cubriera, quizás habían muchas cosas que podía utilizar, pero no las veía, no podía darse cuenta de nada porque su miedo era tal que la mente se le bloqueaba, las lagrimas hacían que todo se volviera borroso. Volvió a escuchar como le llamaba y le ordenaba que abriera la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!- chilló desesperada.

Gritó y se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos tapándolos, el ruido que hizo la puerta al ser expulsada de esa manera tan agresiva le puso los pelos de punta. Entre la nube de tierra que se levantó por tal acción, Hermione lo distinguió, su negra silueta se movía lentamente acercándose a ella, pudo ver su varita sujeta en su pálida mano. Cerró los ojos, nada de eso era verdad, ella lo estaba soñando todo. Una mano tocó su brazo y la forzó a caminar, ella solo se dejaba llevar mientras intentaba obviar el toque helado de los dedos del hombre.

Notó como era lanzada contra algo suave y abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama. Su mirada se llenó de terror, miró hacia el hombre al frente suyo y se estremeció. Voldemort, tan terrible como siempre, la observaba con frialdad. La chica soltó un gemido y tomó las sabanas jalándolas y cubriendo con ellas su delicado cuerpo. Vio como los ojos de Voldemort soltaron un brillo peculiar, pero si tal acción le causó molestia nunca lo comentó.

-Si te digo que abras la puerta, obedeces- le dijo con suave maldad.

Estaba demasiado asustada para responderle por lo que solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Voldemort pareció quedar satisfecho, pero nunca apartó los ojos de la chica, por primera sentía verdadera curiosidad, que hacía esa sangre sucia en sus aposentos y como había llegado hasta allí. Pensó en el momento en que la vio desnuda, se veía tan aterrorizada, su rostro había enrojecido y no veía la forma de escapar de él, eso había sido muy tentador y delicioso.

Voldemort sonrió perversamente mientras continuaba observando a la bruja en su cama, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía esa necesidad, ese deseo. Todo el escenario parecía haber sido cuidadosamente planificado, allí estaba ella sentada en el borde de su lecho tapando con las sabanas su apetecible cuerpo mientras lagrimas mojaban su inocente cara, sus instintos más básicos le exigieron que actuara ya, pero él era lord Voldemort y no se dejaba llevar por algo tan trivial como el deseo sexual y menos por una mujer como aquella.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza e hizo una mueca de burla- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó

Hermione levantó su rostro y palideció- Yo… me han traído…-

El Señor Oscuro estuvo a punto de soltar una risa socarrona, hacía solo un mes que había recuperado su cuerpo y aún podía recordar el momento en que esa niña lo había desafiado, la forma en se dirigía al hablarle, sin el debido respeto, no había podido olvidar lo mucho que le costó que hiciera lo que le ordenaba, muchas veces le advirtió y ella hizo caso omiso. Pero como sus palabras eran ley, cumplió su promesa y ahora allí estaba, esa misma niña, frágil ante él, derramando lágrimas de agonía y sin tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara por más de cinco segundos.

-¿Quién te ha sacado de la celda?- volvió a interrogar

Hermione abrió los ojos temerosa, entonces Tom había hecho todo aquello sin que Voldemort se enterara, se preguntó si sería prudente decir la verdad.

-Nadie- mintió estúpidamente.

Voldemort en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica- Entonces ¿escapaste?-

-Si-

El mago se cruzó de brazos sin perder la sonrisa burlona- Te castigaré entonces y regresarás allá después de que haya terminado contigo-

Hermione palideció visiblemente- Prefiero morir que volver-

- Pero antes que eso ocurra podría utilizarte muy bien- le contestó el hombre mientras se agachaba y recogía la ropa que Hermione había tirado al suelo al momento de ser lanzada a la cama- Parece que tu joven amigo se ha empeñado en ser benevolente contigo, me pregunto por qué-

-¿Mi joven amigo?-

Voldemort asintió mientras le tiraba la ropa, Hermione la sostuvo sin dejar de fijarse en el mago – La joven versión de mi, si así lo prefieres llamar-

La chica se removió incomoda. Sus manos sujetaban con deliberada fuerza la sabana de la cama estrujándola entre sus dedos, pero no se atrevía a moverse un ápice por miedo a que alguna parte quedara expuesta. No estaba segura si era algo bueno que Voldemort supiera que Tom la había liberado, pero a ella no le importaba mucho en ese momento, solo deseaba que el mago se fuera para que pudiera vestirse.

-¿Por qué debería irme si éstas son mis habitaciones?- le preguntó sarcásticamente.

Maldito Voldemort, maldito Tom por llevarla a ese lugar ¿Por qué? ¿Había sido intencional? Y ¿Cómo demonios era posible que ese hombre pudiera sabe lo que ella pensaba? Era muy perturbador, solo esperaba que no pudiera percatarse de la paranoica que sentía al encontrarse en esa situación.

-No he llegado aquí por mi cuenta… me han traído, yo no sabía…- empezó, pero se calló al instante.

Voldemort la observó con atención mientras alargaba su mano y tomaba a la chica por el brazo. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo de pronto mientras sentía como el hombre la jalaba hacia él, intentó detenerlo, de verdad intentó oponerse y tensar su cuerpo para evitar ser sacada de la cama, pero la fuerza que le mago utilizó fue demasiada y antes que su mente pudiera comprender donde estaba, había soltado las oscuras sabanas y se encontraba de nuevo desnuda ante él.

Tembló ante su frío tacto, su feroz y cruel presencia eran más que suficientes para intimidar a cualquiera. Nunca la soltó, solo tenía esa sonrisa que no auguraban nada bueno, se sentía como una pequeña hormiga ante él. Se estremeció cuando lo vio acercarse más a ella, la tela de negra túnica le rozaba los muslos al mismo tiempo que veía como la cara del hombre se aproximaba más a la suya. Pensó por un momento que la besaría, ese pensamiento la enfermó e hizo que palideciera, quizás él lo notó puesto que rió en voz baja y muy suave, giró un poco y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Voy a concederte un deseo, Hermione Granger- dijo con tranquilidad.

La chica, que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso había olvidado donde estaban, solo intentó controlar sus piernas para que no la hicieran caer - ¿Un… un… un… deseo?- tartamudeó

Voldemort volvió a reír contra su oído- En efecto, podrás pedirme lo que desees, menos tu libertad, considéralo un regalo antes de matarte-

Hermione reaccionó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre alejándolo, no entendía cuales eran las intenciones al decirle eso, pero estaba segura que era una trampa y no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada como idiota.

- No quiero nada que venga de ti- le espetó con desagrado.

Voldemort se separó medio paso pero sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento – Veo que has recuperado la valentía, me parece bien-

-¡Suéltame!- se debatió intentado soltar su extremidad, pero el hombre apretó con más fuerza provocándole dolor, su piel empezó a enrojecer ante el violento agarre. Voldemort reía cruelmente.

-¿Realmente vas a desechar la oportunidad que te estoy brindando? Deberías pensártelo mejor-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- Ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba el coraje de hablarle así cuando en realidad estaba cada vez mas asustada. Voldemort la jaló nuevamente hacia él, pero la brusquedad hizo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su pecho. El Señor Oscuro pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras reía divertido al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría de repente. Hermione tuvo el impulso de ocultarse de la vista de quien fuera la persona que acaba de entrar e inconscientemente se refugió más entre la túnica del mago.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos que parecieron eternos. La chica se separó de los brazos de Voldemort rápidamente cayendo en cuenta por fin en que es lo que había hecho y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Tom se hallaba allí, mirando la escena con aparente sorpresa. Vio a Voldemort volteando sus rojos ojos hacia el mismo lugar mientras permanecía con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto asco le daba.

-¡Ah! ¡Has llegado! ¿Has visto el regalo que tan generosamente han dejado en mi habitación?- le preguntó a Tom con tranquilidad.

Riddle miró a Hermione con desprecio y una expresión de indiferencia se apoderó de él – Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero por más fascinante que pueda llegar a ser, he venido solo para decirte que Karkarov ha muerto-

-Muy bien, excelente. Pero no creo que hayas entrado solo para decirme eso, no era necesario que vinieras a comprobar el estado de la señorita Granger, como puedes ver, está en perfecto estado. Debo agradecértelo, sino fuera por tus rigurosas atenciones la hubiera recibido de una manera muy lamentable. Deberías controlar las órdenes que le das a los mortífagos-

Hermione levantó los ojos y los clavó en Voldemort, luego en Tom. Éste se había quedado estático, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Se irguió un poco mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó la bruja en voz alta mirando a Voldemort y Riddle alternamente.

-¿No lo sabías? Vaya, tu falta de observación a veces me decepciona. Quizás mi horrocrux ha encontrado divertido engañarte y manipularte con eso. Lo que quiero decir es que el ordenó directamente tu encierro y las múltiples torturas a las que fuiste sometida- le respondió Voldemort con regocijo.

Hermione miró totalmente impactada a Tom, éste no hacía contacto visual con ella sino que tenía los ojos clavados en Voldemort, no parecía reaccionar ante las palabras del Señor Oscuro. La chica había olvidado que se encontraba expuesta de esa manera y dio un paso hacia Tom, todavía sin podérselo creer, la había engañado, una vez más, y de la manera más despiadada y vil que pudo encontrar. Había ordenado todo aquello, y había jugado con ella queriendo culpar a otro, se había burlado de ella curándola y haciéndose cargo de su delicado estado**.** Lo más terrible y doloroso fue escucharlo de la boca del propio Voldemort.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó en voz baja- ¡¿Es cierto eso?!-

Riddle giró sus ojos hacia ella y la miró despectivamente, como si fuera un insecto que no merecía ni su atención – En efecto-

Quería matarlo, quería gritar y hacerle daño pero sabía que no podría, estaba consciente que no valía la pena. Solo quería que desapareciera. Se odió por darse cuenta que toda esa confesión la había lastimado ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Ella sabía quiénes eran ellos dos, no había diferencia.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- preguntó Riddle haciendo una mueca.

-Vete- le dijo Voldemort levantando la mano como quien espantando una molesta mosca. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas de contrariedad mientras veía a Tom salir por la puerta sin siquiera mirarla por última vez.

Se hizo otro horrible silencio. Voldemort estaba situado de pie atrás suyo mientras ella seguía observando la puerta sin prestarle atención. Se sentía mal y la falta grave de comida había vuelto a hacerse patente.

-No entiendo de que te sorprendes, sangre sucia- oyó que él le decía con esa voz fría y aguda, alargando las eses. Decidió no responderle mientras se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba, le hubiese gustado contestarle mordazmente, pero ¿qué le podía decir?

-Sabías que no eras valiosa ni útil para mi, si por mi hubiese sido, ya estarías muerta-

Hermione apretó los puños y levantó la llorosa mirada- Y ¿por qué no me matas ya?-

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente- Digamos que he cambiado de parecer, he visto que si puedo usarte bien- le dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Hermione, que retrocedió temblando como una hoja. Voldemort rió mientras tomaba la ropa que la chica había dejado en la cama y se le entregaba- Vístete- ordenó

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, tomó las cosas y corrió hacia el baño. Voldemort observó todo el trayecto hasta que la blanca y marcada espalda de la chica hubiese desaparecido tras la puerta. Soltó una risa suave mientras se acercaba a una de las butacas y se sentaba mirando fijamente el crepitar del fuego. Su mente daba vueltas, esa extraña relación que había entre su horrocrux y esa sangre sucia era algo que le inquietaba y desagradaba. No tenía conocimiento que una parte de su alma pudiera sentir algo diferente a él mismo. Se suponía que podía manipularlo, ya había sido bastante impactante que se hubiera negado a cumplir una orden, lord Voldemort deseaba acabar con la vida de esa jovencita en ese cementerio, pero él se lo había impedido.

Se recostó en el sillón sin apartar la vista mientras escuchaba los sollozos que la muchacha emitía dentro del baño. Sin embargo su horrocrux la había torturado, había ordenado hacerlo antes incluso que él mismo lo hubiese considerado. Se preguntó si eso se basó en los mismos deseos que él percibió, porque el fin y al cabo él deseaba causarle dolor a esa pequeña sangre sucia.

Rió mientras hacía aparecer una copa con un exquisito vino de elfo y se la llevaba a los labios. Ahora, si Tom Riddle podía dejarse manipular por las ambiciones que él mismo experimentaba, esos apetitos profundos y oscuros que el insistía en ignorar, eso significa que su horrocrux terminaría sintiendo ese poderoso deseo que le quemaba el cuerpo, el deseo de poseer a Hermione Granger.

¡Vaya que esa chica lo tendría difícil! triste destino que le deparaba porque el día que él la hiciera suya, ese día que no podría contenerse y se dejaría dominar no sería amable y mucho menos delicado. Sonrió con perversidad y se puso en pie al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de verdad no esperaba que la chica saliera del baño, estaba seguro que una vez terminara su vino tendría que destrozar nuevamente la puerta que había reconstruido.

Tenía la mirada baja y Voldemort sabía que intentaba ocultarle el hecho de que había llorado, como si él no la hubiese visto antes. Se acercó con lentitud mientras bebía los restos de su bebida de un solo sorbo.

-He visto las cicatrices en tu espalda- comentó mientras hacía desaparecer la copa.

-Tom Riddle intentó eliminarlas pero dijo que era imposible- le contestó sin levantar la vista, llevándose la maga del suéter y limpiando los restos de lagrimas.

Voldemort sonrió- Hubieses tenido distintos resultados si yo me hubiese encargado-

-Pero tú no lo harías ¿cierto?, me habrías asesinado-

- Me lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de matarte, te daré ese consuelo- le contestó

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mayormente porque no sabía que podía decirle, no tenía idea que planeaba hacer con ella ahora. Solo sabía que estaba empezando a sudar frío y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-Podrías acompañarme a almorzar-

Hermione lo miró, obviamente eso no era una pregunta, pero tampoco sonaba como una orden. Era una afirmación y aunque deseaba primero lanzarse por una ventana, no podía negarse.

-¿Y si no aceptara?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

Voldemort hizo una mueca- Probablemente te dejaría sin comer durante cuatro meses más-

Hermione asintió resignada y siguió al hombre hasta la puerta. Éste salió y caminó a paso seguro por todo el pasillo, Hermione iba tras él mirándose las muñecas, todavía no se acostumbraba a estar libre de esos grilletes, no los extrañaba, pero era raro verse sin ellos.

Llegaron hasta una sala que más bien parecía un salón de reuniones, se pregunto si allí era que se reunían todos los mortífagos junto con su amo para planear ataques estúpidos y absurdos a indefensas poblaciones muggles.

-¿De quién es esta mansión?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Voldemort tomó asiento a su lado.

-Eso no te importa- le contestó con dureza. Hermione levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que una docena de platos aparecían por arte de magia sobre la superficie de madera. Su estomago rugió de inmediato. Miró a Voldemort pidiendo ¿permiso? Éste le devolvió la mirada y con una seña la invitó a servirse.

No le importó quien era, donde estaba y quien la acompañaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar algo solido y no pudo soportarlo. No supo si fue agradable pero se sintió algo aliviada cuando Voldemort la imitó. Todo era delicioso y Hermione no pudo evitar mirar al hombre todo el tiempo, parecía tan humano, sus manos sujetaban los cubiertos como si los estuviera acariciando, su porte era tranquilo y sereno y no destilaba ningún tipo de emoción. Sin embargo la chica se obligó a seguir pensando que aquél seguía siendo un mago muy poderoso y peligroso, un asesino sin escrúpulos y por sobre todas las cosas era un psicópata que no le temblaba el pulso al momento de castigar y hacer daño.

-Espero que ahora tu testaruda cabeza haya vuelto a su lugar- le dijo una vez que terminaron.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia él ¿qué quería decir? Voldemort la miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían arder.

-N… no lo entiendo…-

-Te expliqué que te cumpliría un deseo, cualquiera menos tu libertad, así que te pregunto ¿Qué deseas?-

Hermione bajó la vista a su plato vacio- Yo… pues yo… no le he pensado…-

Hermione vio de reojo como la blanca mano de Voldemort se cerraba y su semblante se había endurecido, sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte al ponerlo de mal humor, pero era verdad, no sabía que pedir, jamás imagino que ese hombre le daría la oportunidad de pedir algo.

-Quizás una pequeña dosis de dolor te haga pensar- la amenazó. Hermione lo miró asustada, no entendía la insistencia del hombre al cumplirle algo que quisiera. No comprendía su rabia y su impaciencia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… me gustaría…- pensó rápidamente, se sorprendió al ver la respuesta surgir tan de repente, era verdad ¿cómo había tardado tanto?- Deseo que por favor… me dejes ver a mis padres-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SIEMPRE ES GENIAL SABER COMO SE SIENTEN CON LA HISTORIA, UN REVIEW ME HARÍA FELIZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_A medida que envejeces, descubrirás que tienes dos manos, una para ayudarte a ti mismo, y otra para ayudar a los demás"_

_Audrey Hepburn_

**PAOSAN/ ORORA97: **Aunque por lógica Voldemort debiera tener ese aspecto de serpiente, no me agrada la idea. Yo lo escribo como un hombre atractivo, pero terrible al mismo tiempo, de hecho para Hermione también resulta algo atrayente. Dejo que cada quien se lo imagine como quiera, pero no tiene el aspecto del libro. ¡Saludos!

**LINDENCORINA: **Yo también me decepcioné de no escribir esa escena, pero me pareció demasiado repentino. ¡Pero esa escena va porque va! :) No se cuentas capítulos tenga, solo te digo que falta bastante para que termine. Y por ultimo no creo que pueda complacer un posible trío xD por lo menos no al mismo tiempo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Contuvo el aliento mientras tomaba sus manos estrujándolas mientras miraba nerviosamente al hombre al frente suyo. Voldemort se había recostado en la silla sin despegar sus ojos de la chica. Su semblante era serio y calculador.

-¿Ese es tu deseo?- preguntó despacio, estaba tranquilo, de hecho parecía demasiado sereno.

Hermione asintió sin atreverse a respirar. Eso era lo que ella quería, también anhelaba ver a Ron y a Harry, pero asumía que ellos ya estarían al corriente de que Voldemort la había secuestrado, sus padres en cambio, temía por ellos, quería asegurarse que estaban bien.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces- dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Va… vamos… ahora?- Imitó a Voldemort, levantándose de la silla como impulsada por una descarga eléctrica. Notaba como sus piernas temblaban y respiraba con algo de dificultad. El hombre la veía inexpresivamente pero levantó una ceja al ver las reacciones que tenía la chica al encararlo.

-Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos- le dijo mientras caminaba con elegancia y determinación, con Hermione tras él. La bruja estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía ni a mirar a su alrededor, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, solo levantando la cara de vez en cuando para fijarla en la ancha espalda de Voldemort, su túnica emitía sonidos que podían interpretarse truculentamente a cada paso que daba.

Hermione recorrió todo el cuerpo de Voldemort con detalle, por un momento pasó por su mente tener una varita y atacarlo ahí mismo, se lo imaginó en el suelo, agonizando de dolor mientras intentaba soportar la maldición que ella le había lanzado. Y después que hubiese acabado con él, iría tras Tom Riddle, lo haría pagar, al igual que cada mortífago que estuviera a su servicio.

Oh sí, eso sería maravilloso, salir de ese lugar y encontrarse con sus amigos, presumirle a Dumbledore que ella tuvo las agallas que a él le habían faltado, que no lo necesitó porque había sido capaz de demostrar su valía. Pero todo aquello, por supuesto, era un sueño, una parodia ridícula de lo que le gustaría que fuese la realidad, porque Voldemort seguía caminado majestuosamente al frente suyo, como si todo a su alrededor le perteneciera, con ella incluida.

La tonta y soñadora sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando toda ilusión desapareció y fue consciente nuevamente de su situación. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se salvaría de aquello, no poseía una varita, tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba, y, aunque tuviera las armas, no creía que hubiese defensa posible contra ese mago.

¿Cómo vencer a un hombre como aquel? Que había asesinado a tanta gente; magos y brujas experimentados, poderosos aurores y un sinfín de muggles. Aún no entendía como Harry había podido desafiarlo en su primer año, era verdad, ella también había participado para evitar que lograra robar la piedra filosofal, pero jamás se le enfrentó directamente.

Voldemort se detuvo y Hermione se paró en seco sin atreverse a respirar. Miró hacia todos los alrededores y contempló como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, dándole al cielo un aspecto rojizo muy hermoso, la chica se quedó absorta mirando hacia arriba disfrutando del paisaje. Había olvidado cómo se veía después de haber estado rodeada de cuatro paredes de piedra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada?- le preguntó firmemente.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y la observó- Un mes-

Hermione apretó los labios, de hecho ella pensó que había estado allí como un año, así se sintió, los días nunca terminaban y estaba seguro que Tom había llegado justo en el momento en que rendiría y quizás hasta cayera en la locura, podía pensarse que en cierta parte la había salvado.

Una risa amarga salió de sus labios mientras susurraba –_Que ironía-_

Voldemort también sonrió, pero lo suyo fue un gesto maléfico, cruel y despiadado. Hermione bajó la cabeza y lo miró, sin entender su repentino ataque de maldad.

-Me hubiese gustado jugar un poco contigo también, pero como verás no tenía el tiempo para visitarte- le dijo con suavidad.

Hermione evitó un estremecimiento- Presumo que debo agradecerlo-

Voldemort rió fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo había en los ojos de aquél hombre que hacía que Hermione empezara a caer en pánico en cuestión de segundos. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle a que se debía su risa, pero estaba segura que la respuesta no sería algo que la ayudara a calmarse.

-Supongo que puedes hacerlo, pero no valdría la pena porque ya no te encuentras en esa celda, sino en mis habitaciones, ahora estás completamente a mi merced y puedo hacer lo que desee contigo-

Si eso no le provocó un desmayo fue por puro milagro. Pensó que las violentas palpitaciones de su corazón se notarían a través de la camisa mientras intentaba controlar sin éxito sus temblores. Intentó retroceder y alejarse de aquel loco, sus ojos se llenaron de puro miedo lo cual acentuó la sonrisa del mago. Éste se acercó rápidamente y la tomó por el brazo impidiéndole su retroceso.

-No me hagas daño, por favor ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- exclamó con voz chillona intentado soltarse, que mala manía tenía aquel mago de sujetarla de esa manera tan agresiva.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir, Hermione?- le preguntó burlonamente – No podrás escapar de mí, no ahora. No comprendo en siquiera porque intentas alejarte, si sabes que al final estarás tan sometida a mí que terminarás arrodillándote a mi mera presencia-

-Eso nunca- le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Lo veremos- soltó su brazo y se irguió tan cuan alto era- Ahora camina, estás empezando a hacer que pierda la paciencia-

Hermione avanzó con desasosiego y se acercó hacia él. Éste estiro un poco su brazo izquierdo y a la chica le llevo un instante entender que lo que quería era que lo sujetara para desaparecerse juntos. Puso mala cara al momento de tocarlo, así fuera por encima de la ropa era algo que le causaba escalofríos.

Tembló cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, hacía un frío que indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar el invierno. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de obtener algo de calor. Voldemort tenía un poco más de ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, pero igualmente no se inmutó ante el viento helado que los sacudió. Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar unas voces más adelante y se percató de que en la calle todavía se hallaban muggles, podía escuchar los gritos y risas de los niños mientras corrían y jugaban.

Voldemort caminó sin prestarle atención a nada y la bruja se dio cuenta que al menos se habían aparecido en un oscuro callejón, lejos de las miradas curiosas de todas esas personas, pero el alivio no duró mucho porque Voldemort había decidido salir de aquel lugar y dejarse ver.

Hermione corrió tras él y lo sujetó de la túnica halándolo hacia atrás. El hombre volteó rápidamente y separó su brazo con brusquedad de las manos de la bruja- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó con furia.

- No puedes… hay personas allá afuera… es imprudente… se harán preguntas…- tartamudeó

Voldemort la miró amenazadoramente- Vuelve a hacer algo como eso otra vez y lo que atraerá a todos esos muggles será el sonido de tus gritos-

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos – Simplemente… de acuerdo, lo siento… yo…. Yo solo…-

Voldemort la tomó por la barbilla- Camina si no quieres que te arrastre-

La bruja tiritó ante su toque, que estaba incluso más frío que el ambiente en ese lugar. Realmente quería que el mago fuera delante de ella, no le agradaba darle la espalda, pero obedeció la orden, y empezó a caminar saliendo de los límites del callejón y avanzando por plena calle. Iba con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo. Tenía el presentimiento que todo el mundo la observaba y chucheaban, señalándola; no es que le importara, pero temía que Voldemort tuviera el impulso de matar.

Notó la emoción alcanzar a su corazón cuando dejaron todo ruido atrás y vio su casa más adelante. Sus pasos resonaban en el pavimento y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Vio las luces encendidas y las ventanas daban un aspecto visible de la sala. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, ella no quería regresar a ese lugar con Voldemort tras ella, siguiéndola y vigilando todos sus movimientos. Se preguntó si sería una trampa, quizás el Señor Oscuro la chantajeaba y mataba a sus padres. Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de posibilidades.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin control, llevó sus manos hasta su boca intentando que no saliera ningún sollozo audible de ésta. Caminó más y más hasta que estuvo a solo un metro de distancia del jardín. Notó la presencia del mago muy cerca de su espalda y se imaginó sus ojos rojos y despiadados clavados en ella, esperando saber cuál sería la siguiente acción de la chica.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- le preguntó la bruja en voz muy baja

-Querías ver a tus padres, pues entremos- le respondió inexpresivamente

Hermione se volteó bruscamente- ¿Nosotros? No entrarás en mi casa-

Voldemort alzó una ceja- ¿Y quién eres para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, muchacha?-

-No puedes… por favor, no lo hagas, ellos… no puedo hacerles esto- su voz se había vuelto ronca ante la desesperación y miró implorante a Voldemort, quien sonreía burlonamente- Entraré contigo, y si no deseas que lo haga, no verás a tu familia-

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron por las ganas de llorar que intentaba retener. Ese hombre era despreciable y parecía divertirle el causarle dolor y sufrimiento – Puedo dejarte entrar, a solas, pero tendrás que pagármelo- le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Hermione tembló.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Eso lo decidiré más adelante-

La bruja bajó la cabeza, no sabía que podía desear ese hombre de ella ¿Qué más podía perder? Asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con firmeza. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se acentuó haciéndolo parecer más aterrador y temible que nunca- Satisface mi curiosidad ¿Que le dirás a tus sucios padres muggles? ¿Les dirás que estás en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasará cuando venga Dumbledore con su cuadrilla de inútiles y les digan la verdad? ¡Pensarán que su querida hija les mintió! Y entonces, mi estimada muchacha, ellos caerán en desesperación y será por tu culpa-

Hermione retrocedió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, pero se recuperó- ¿Por qué habría de importarte eso?

Voldemort rió fríamente- En lo más mínimo, querida. Simplemente te daré una advertencia: si tú entras en esa casa y les dices algo que no me agrade a tus padres, te aseguro que los mataré aquí mismo, al frente de ti, es más, para hacerlo más divertido, te obligaré que tú misma les quites la vida- El tono sedosamente cruel que empleaba, hacía que Hermione se pusiera lívida de terror.

¿Algo… que no te… agrade? ¿Que… que… es?-

Voldemort se cruzó de brazos- Pueden ser una variedad de temas que está prohibido que menciones, si yo entro contigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos y les modificaré la memoria posteriormente, no tendremos problemas, querida. En cambio si decides entrar sola, no solo tendrás que pagarme lo generoso que estoy siendo contigo, sino que estarías arriesgándote a provocar mi ira, y no te gustará eso-

-¡No puedes entrar conmigo!- repitió la bruja desesperada. La oferta que Voldemort le hacía, el hecho de modificarles la memoria sus padres después de su encuentro no le parecía mal. Pero eso significaba que también la olvidarían a ella, no recordarían que su hija estuvo ahí, dándoles, quizás, el ultimo abrazo. No podía permitir que su madre y su padre tuvieran el pánico y el disgusto (así fuera momentáneo) de saber que ella había sido raptada por ese mago con quien sabe que propósitos. No quería que él pisara el mismo suelo donde ella nació y se crió, en una familia feliz. No dejaría que lo contaminara.

-Ya he dado mis condiciones, sangre sucia ¿Que decidirás?-

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un gemido. No podía entrar sola, realmente no le importaba lo que tuviera que pagarle a Voldemort por ese "privilegio", pero sabía que éste usaría cualquier cosa en su contra para matar a sus padres, no importaba que tema absurdo mencionara, ese hombre estaba tan loco para inventar lo que fuera para causarle miseria.

-¡Lo único que quieres es matar a mis padres! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!- le gritó sin importarle nada más. Estaba harta de él, de Riddle, de todos, solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

La reacción de Voldemort al escuchar su grito fue sacar su varita, su rostro estaba lleno de furia y maldad. Iba a castigarla por su insolencia y su falta de respeto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía levantarle la voz de esa manera y salir librado. Pero la chica había caído al suelo en un mar de lágrimas, su respiración se entrecortaba ante la agitación que sacudía su cuerpo, por lo que decidió tener un mínimo atisbo de piedad.

-Cállate- le ordenó con un tono que dejaría paralizado a cualquiera- No me interesa matar a tus estúpidos padres. Solo quiero que aprendas obediencia y usaré todos los métodos para que te quede claro quién es tu amo-

Hermione levantó la vista- No quiero estar aquí-

Voldemort pareció sorprendido por unos instantes- ¿Vas a desechar tu deseo?-

-No me has dado ningún deseo, has jugado conmigo. Haces esto solo para divertirte- le espetó con voz débil

Voldemort rió con fuerza, la bruja lo observaba con tristeza mientras trataba de soportar la presión en su corazón- No necesito usar a ningún muggle para jugar contigo, de hecho para divertirme tengo otros planes, así que no te sientas afligida por esto-

Hermione levantó los ojos hacia él y se estremeció. Era tan imponente verlo desde el suelo -¿No podré ver a mis padres, cierto?-

Voldemort dejó de reír y frunció el entrecejo como si pensara que la chica se había trastornado- Ya te he dicho las opciones que tienes-

Hermione se puso en pie y lo encaró con el poco de valor que le quedaba- No permitiré que mis padres sepan lo que has hecho conmigo. No entrarás, y si tengo que sacrificar mi última oportunidad de verlos, que así sea-

Los ojos de Voldemort relampaguearon, sin previo aviso tomó a Hermione por el cuello y la acercó hacia él- No me gusta ese tono- apretó su agarre lo que provocó un gemido ahogado por parte de la chica- ¿estás dándome ordenes? Asquerosa sangre sucia, no te atrevas a provocarme y menos desafiarme, porque te arrepentirás-

Hermione sujetó la mano del hombre e intentó soltarse, la estaba asfixiando y no parecía darse cuenta, su rabia había explotado como un volcán en erupción. Sentía que no podría soportar más aquello, estaba a punto de desmayarse y empezó a ver todo borroso. No tuvo la fuerza ni para dejar salir un quejido cuando el aire regresó violentamente a sus pulmones. Voldemort la había soltado, pero sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo. Mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras intentaba volver a la realidad, pensó que el destino había sido muy cruel con ella, hubiese encontrado satisfactorio perder el conocimiento.

-Hazme enfadar nuevamente y acabaré contigo- la amenazó el hombre con crueldad.

-Te odio- murmuró la chica todavía si mirarlo.

Voldemort rió –Mucha gente me odia-

Hermione se puso en pie y pasó sus dedos por su garganta, por un momento pensó en que iba a morir – No es sorpresivo, eres…- quiso darle un insulto solo para descargar su frustración, pero Voldemort había cerrado los puños y la observaba expectante, esperando que le contestara con otra impertinencia para castigarla. Soltó un suspiró y se giró dándola la espalda al hombre, vio hacia la casa y su corazón brincó de emoción. Allí estaba su madre, se podía vislumbrar a través de la ventana. Estaba sonriendo y hablado con alguien a su lado. Seguro su padre estaba también allí, pero no podía verlo.

Esa simple imagen fue suficiente para que diera dos pasos hacia adelante de forma inconsciente. Rompió a llorar nuevamente mientras susurraba-_ Mamá-_. Quería ir hacia allá, quería entrar en sus brazos y que ellos le dijeran que todo estaría bien. No le importó que Voldemort estuviera tras ella. Sintió como sus piernas se movían involuntariamente, pero ella obedeció y corrió. No podía soportar más aquello. Necesitaba entrar en aquella casa.

Estaba esperando que Voldemort la detuviera, pero éste no la siguió. Corrió con más fuerza y llegó hasta la puerta. Tocó con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa no se oyó el golpe. Se quedó atónita y volvió a golpear con los nudillos, pero de igual manera, el sonido nunca se escuchó. Intento gritar, pero se dio cuenta que tampoco salía voz de sus cuerdas vocales. No entendía que ocurría y optó por acercarse a la ventana para que ellos pudieran verla, pero la ignoraron completamente.

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy aquí!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas dándole golpes al vidrio. Nada cambió. Giró la cabeza rápidamente al ver una silueta negra. Voldemort había caminado hacia la casa y con un movimiento de su varita la puerta se había abierto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡NO TE LES ACERQUES!- le gritó mientras corría hacia él. Voldemort pasó por alto sus exclamaciones y entró a la casa. Hermione palideció al escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de sus padres. Llegó hasta la sala y vio a Voldemort de pie ante ella observando a la pareja con asco.

Hermione intentó acercarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, sus padres no se percataron de su presencia, solo tenían los ojos abiertos, aterrados fijos en Voldemort- ¡¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden verme ni oírme?!-

-Te atreves a jugar conmigo…- dijo en voz amenazante. Hermione ya no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en sus padres, que gritaban cosas que el cerebro de la chica no alcanzaba a entender, estaba totalmente sumergida en pánico. Vio como Voldemort ondeaba su varita y hombre y mujer cayeron al suelo gritando en agonía mientras daban sacudidas y se retorcían.

Hermione usaba toda su fuerza para moverse, pero no lo conseguía. También gritó como si fuera ella la que estaba bajo la maldición -¡BASTA! ¡DEJALOS EN PAZ! ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA!-

No supo cuentas veces le pidió a Voldemort que terminara aquello, no dejaba de gritar y llorar sin control. Podía escuchar los sollozos y las exclamaciones de dolor que sus padres hacían. Todo se volvía oscuro, podía ver a Voldemort apuntándolos nuevamente. Quiso gritarle otra vez pero su mente colapsó y lo único que supo que es todo se había vuelto negro.

Su cabeza estaba apoyando en algo duro, algo duro pero suave al mismo tiempo. Todo daba vueltas, pero abrió los ojos. Pudo escuchar el sonido de una chimenea y percibió la delicadeza de una alfombra bajo su mejilla. Con esfuerzo apoyó los brazos y se incorporó como pudo. Notaba un ardor insoportable en la garganta y como una película, las imágenes pasaron por su mente, todos aquellos recuerdos.

Miró a su alrededor y se levantó ¿Donde estaban sus padres? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación de Voldemort? Es que acaso todo aquello había sido ¿un sueño? No, no podía ser, de verdad los había visto. Una desesperación se apoderó de ella, tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Corrió hacia una ventana y se quedó viendo hacia afuera, todo estaba oscuro. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, tenía que saber que había ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a un furioso lord Voldemort. Pero a ella no le importó en que humor estuviera y se abalanzó contra él intentado golpearlo - ¡MALDITO! ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO CON MIS PADRES?! ¡NO TENÍAS NINGUN DERECHO!-

Su puño lo golpeó en el pecho, pero eso no pareció causarle dolor al hombre, al contrario, a ella se le rompía más y más el corazón a ver que sus intentos eran inútiles. Lo que no pudo distinguir fue que el Señor Oscuro tenía el rostro crispado de odio e ira. Levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada que resonó en la habitación, pero ella no lo sintió, su cuerpo ardía de pura desesperación y rabia.

-¡Te voy a matar!- chilló volviendo a golpearlo – ¡Has asesinado a mis padres! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!-

-¿Tu? Maldita niña sangre sucia... ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?- le dijo mientras sacaba su varita y pronunciaba la temida maldición. Hermione cayó al suelo incapaz de soportar ese tipo de dolor. No pudo contar las veces que Voldemort usó la maldición contra ella, solo sabía que su cuerpo ya no respondía, no podía más.

Voldemort se separó un paso de ella y rió malignamente. Hacía eco en las paredes y a Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta ¿cómo alguien podía reír de aquella manera? Usó la única fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad y encaró al mago. No pudo soportar el llorar, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran de odio, llenas de puro desprecio.

Voldemort guardó su varita y la miró desafiante, sus ojos brillaban con perversidad y una sonrisa siniestra torció su cara. Era un gesto que hacía que Hermione tuviera miedo, pero no comprendía por qué.

-¿Quieres matarme, Hermione Granger?- preguntó con burla mientras la sonrisa se acentuaba, haciéndola parecer más maligna que nunca.

El instinto de Hermione le gritaba que huyera, que eso era peligroso y que se avecinaba algo peor. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda casi tocaba la pared de la habitación. Temblaba incontrolablemente, no sabía a dónde se había ido su adrenalina y con ella su valor, todo eso la había abandonado.

Voldemort se le acercó rápidamente y la empujó contra la pared. Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor ante la falta de aire que le causó el violento golpe contra ésta. El hombre se le acercó y le susurró al oído con una voz suave y peligrosa- Te atreviste a jugar conmigo… ahora yo jugaré contigo-. La bruja abrió los ojos aterrada al sentir como el hombre juntaba sus labios a los de ella en un posesivo y brusco beso que no auguraban nada bueno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MORIRÉ CUANDO ESCRIBA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! O.o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue. : **Hola! Si supieras que no me agrada mi redacción para nada! xD De hecho le encuentro muchos errores que llegan a ser redundantes y eso me estresa! Solo que me doy cuenta una vez que lo publico xD Saludos!

**Orora97: **Voldemort sin salvajismo no es Voldemort :)

**NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ REPLETO DE LEMON Y ALGO DE VIOLENCIA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Su miedo alcanzó niveles insospechados al sentir como el cuerpo del hombre la presionaba con fuerza contra la pared, incapacitándole el movimiento. Intentó removerse y escapar por un lado, pero fue imposible. El hombre reía suavemente contra su oído mientras iba alejando su cara poco a poco, Hermione alcanzó a ver sus ojos rojos plasmados de lujuria y poderío antes de estampar sus labios contra los de ella, besándola de una manera fría y brusca.

La impresión la dejó por un momento sin poder reaccionar ¿realmente eso estaba ocurriendo? Soltó un gemido de miedo e intentó poner sus manos en el pecho del hombre, pero el espacio fue insuficiente. Notaba como los labios de Voldemort forzaban a los suyos a entreabrirse, pero no lo permitió. Puso la mano en un costado del cuerpo de hombre y trato de empujarlo, pero Voldemort solo rió y la prensó más contra la pared. Hermione sintió como la fría mano del hombre se posaba en su mandíbula y apretando con sus dedos la obligaban a abrir la boca.

Jadeó y se paralizó ante el temor cuando notó como la lengua de mago penetraba su cavidad y la recorría de una manera dominante, como si fuera suya. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ese hombre estaba burlándose de ella, ya había soportado suficientes humillaciones mientras estuvo encerrada y no iba a consentir que ese hombre la manipulara de esa manera. No supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza, solo se dio cuenta que había usado sus dos brazos para separar a ese despreciable ser lejos de ella.

Ya libre, Hermione respiró con dificultad mientras pasaba la manga del suéter por sus labios, limpiándolos de todo rastro de aquél beso. Miró a Voldemort con odio – ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca!-

Pero lejos de enfurecerse, Voldemort había sonreído como si todo aquello lo divirtiera mucho. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica con mucha lentitud, disfrutando de la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su víctima. Hermione parpadeó asustada y decidió moverse hacia la izquierda en un intento de apartarse lo más posible de él. Corrió toda la distancia de ese punto a la puerta, llegó hasta ésta y tal como esperaba, no se abrió. Se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban tan incontrolablemente que una simple acción como girar la manilla parecía una tarea muy complicada.

Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que sería algo enormemente estúpido. Si alguien llegara a escucharla, solo se burlaría y estaría al corriente de lo que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación, pero nunca, jamás, iría en su auxilio. Siguió forzando con ahínco la entrada de esa habitación, pero ésta no cedió ni un ápice. Le estaba dando la espalda a Voldemort, algo que no le agradaba hacer, pero no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería verlo acercarse más con esa ridícula sonrisa. Sin embargo no podía evitar escuchar sus lentos y tranquilos pasos mientras se aproximaba a ella. No quiso girarse, solo deseaba que se fuera y no volviera a tocarla; era mucho pedir. Tembló al sentir como el pecho del hombre se pegaba a su espalda y sus frías manos la tomaban por ambas muñecas, sujetándolas con fuerza y poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, presionándolas contra la madera de la puerta.

- Solo ahora veo lo placentero de tu rebeldía- le susurró Voldemort en el oído, mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuello de la chica, ocasionándole estremecimiento.

-¿Qu… que estás… haciendo?- Gimoteó tratando de alejarse.

-Te he cumplido un deseo, es hora de que tu cumplas el mío ¿no te parece justo?- le contestó con suavidad.

Hermione se quedó quieta- No… no es justo porque tú nunca me dijiste que yo… que yo debía hacer esto… además, nunca cumpliste mi deseo… solo me engañaste y… - se movió e intentó darse la vuelta, pero era algo imposible. Voldemort rió ante su insistencia-… mataste a mis padres, nunca te perdonaré eso, eres un…-

No pudo decir nada más porque Voldemort la había jalado del cabello obligando a la bruja a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Gritó de dolor y unas traicioneras lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos – Esto ya será suficientemente doloroso para ti, querida. No lo empeores. Mantén esa boca cerrada hasta que yo te indique lo contrario-

- ¡Suéltame!-

Voldemort rió mientras pasaba sus labios por la nuca de la bruja - ¿Por qué debería escucharte?- Con su mano libre sujetó la cintura de la chica y bajó lentamente hasta lograr introducirla por debajo de su ropa y tocar su suave y cálida piel, sonrió ante su estremecimiento.

-¿Qué haces? ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Me das asco!- le gritó moviéndose bruscamente intentado separar esa fría mano de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que el hombre se había detenido, quedándose quieto. No se oía nada, ni siquiera su respiración, eso la puso más nerviosa.

Sintió como soltaba su cabello y respiró aliviada, pero la mano en su cintura apretó con excesiva fuerza -¿Es así? Vaya, pensaba que después de los privilegios y la paciencia que he tenido contigo, habrías de ser algo mas agradecida, pero veo que no sabes apreciarlo. Quizás no deba ser tan misericordioso contigo después de todo-

Hermione usaba toda la fuerza que tenía intentado apartarse mientras el hombre hablaba, no iba a permitir que jugara con su mente, no debía caer en desesperación. Desgraciadamente Voldemort parecía estar cansándose del debatir tan insistente de la chica por lo que le dio la vuelta rudamente, haciendo que la bruja quedara frente a él.

-Quieta- ordenó fríamente. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombres de Hermione, que estaba tan aterrorizada como para seguir moviéndose, solo miraba hacia los rojos ojos del hombre de forma suplicante. Éste sonrió y bajó las manos acariciando la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a sus caderas. La miró a los ojos deseando que estuviera plenamente consciente de las atenciones que le daba.

-Sabes que mientras más te resistas peor será para ti- dijo mientras introducía nuevamente ambas manos por debajo de la ropa de Hermione. Ésta se tensó aún más, pero el hombre estaba totalmente sobre ella, no tenía espacio por donde moverse o escapar.

-Por favor…- rogó en voz muy baja.

Voldemort rió mientras se acercaba más obligándola a unir sus labios una vez más. Ya la mente de Hermione no dictaba ordenes, simplemente se había quedado en un estado total de colapso. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar que eso no estaba pasando, que no era real.

-No, mi querida bruja. Quiero que estés en todas tus facultades- le susurró Voldemort en el oído con una voz cruel y llena de perversión. Antes que la chica siquiera se diera cuenta, el hombre tomó su jersey y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza. No supo en qué momento ella había levantado los brazos facilitándole la tarea, se odió mil veces por aquello. Esa fue la única pieza que faltaba para que la excitación de hombre alcanzara su límite. Hermione vio asustada como sus ojos brillaban y expresaban toda la lujuria y el deseo que un cuerpo podía contener. Llevó sus propias manos a su túnica desabrochándola rápidamente mientras volvía a besarla con fuerza. Hermione intentó separarlo y gimió de dolor cuando el hombre bajó y apretó con sus dientes toda la piel de su clavícula.

-No te me resistas, Hermione- le dijo con voz ronca dejando caer su túnica y siguiendo con su negra camisa.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero!- le gritó con pánico en la voz. Voldemort separó su camisa dejando su pecho parcialmente descubierto. Sus brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza- No me importa lo que quieras, te tomaré aquí y ahora. De ti dependerá si deseas que te proporcione dolor o te bañe en placer-

-¡No! Por favor, no… no lo hagas… te lo suplico…- las lagrimas corrían ahora sin control al sentir como las ansiosas manos del hombre se dedicaban a desvestirla completamente mientras le decía palabras que no entendía. Estaba bloqueada, quería detenerlo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? él tenía una varita, era más robusto y poseía mucha más fuerza, pero por sobre todas las cosas él mantenía su determinación, ella en cambio se sentía muerta en vida, no deseaba luchar más.

Volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba desnuda, no sabía cuando había pasado o en qué momento el mago le había quitado toda la ropa. Voldemort tenía su pecho descubierto y la chica tenía ambos manos sobre el, trataba de alejarlo pero era un caso perdido. Sintió como era jalada por un brazo y caía en algo mullido, sabía que era la cama pero se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería asumirlo, y menos quería verlo a él.

Sin embargo se obligó a si misma a reaccionar. No podía dejar que ese hombre volviera a jugar con ella, no iba dejárselo tan fácil. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en él, se acercaba lentamente, ambos se miraban fijamente, ella con odio y él con diversión.

-Podemos disfrutarlo ambos, Granger. Solo pórtate bien- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Puedes irte al infierno!- le gritó Hermione intentando taparse con las sabanas. Era una experiencia terrible estar de esa manera tan expuesta ante un hombre como él, estaba temblando y su cuerpo parecía estar congelándose ante el miedo que sentía.

Voldemort mostró una sonrisa despectiva mientras observaba los estúpidos intentos de la chica de ocultar lo que pronto sería suyo. No tenía la plena intención de obligarla, de hecho hubiese sido más satisfactorio para él si la muchacha colaboraba, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Tenía conocimiento que despertaba cierta atracción en la joven bruja, pero eso quedaba notablemente opacado con el desprecio que le tenía.

Se acercó hasta quedar de pie en el borde de la cama, la chica gritó e intentó apartarse lo más posible. Voldemort notaba una emoción que hacía tiempo que no sentía, el quemante deseo que quería ser saciado. Pensaba que podía controlarlo, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? esa sangre sucia le pertenecía, podía hacer con ella lo que quisieses ¿Quien se lo podía impedir? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se dejó llevar. Escuchó como la chica sollozaba y chillaba que se alejara, pero igualmente se abalanzó contra su cuerpo.

La besó rudamente mientras sujetaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza, ella se movía intentado separarse mientras su llanto aumentaba, pero él no le prestó atención, ella se lo había buscado. Bajó su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta el cierre del pantalón desabrochándolo con agilidad. Elevó los ojos hacia la bruja y vio que lloraba desesperadamente, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor. Eso lo enfureció sobremanera, tuvo la tentación de buscar su varita y dejar que ese pequeño cuerpo se convulsionara en agonía bajo el efecto de la maldición cruciatus. Ella quería ignorarlo, quería pretender que nada de eso estaba pasando, incluso había rechazado su oferta de proporcionarle verdadero placer, cuando él nunca se había molestado en hacer disfrutar a nadie y podía hacer la excepción con ella.

Y allí estaba esa sangre sucia, pensando que ese era todo el sufrimiento que podía experimentar a su lado. Sentía su sangre hervir de rabia, no entendía que le ocurría, no comprendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma ante esa joven bruja ¿cómo podía permitir ese descontrol? Él quería hacer suya a esa chica, estaba desnuda debajo de su cuerpo, indefensa y vulnerable y él todavía pensando en complacerla… - Te daré una última oportunidad, pídeme que sea benevolente contigo. Dime que soy tu amo y que harás todo lo que te diga, dime que serás mía y a cambio, no te causaré dolor, a cambio, te daré el mayor regalo que podrás experimentar a mi lado. Dímelo, Hermione; di que me deseas, déjame tomar tu cuerpo, tu magia y tu alma, permite que te haga mía- le dijo en voz baja.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Voldemort sobre ella, con sus rojos ojos brillantes, llenos de excitación y expectación. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero le parecía incluso atractivo, se veía tan seguro, tan imponente e incluso hasta protector. Abrió la boca y parpadeó varias veces, ya estaba delirando- ¡Estás loco! ¡Completamente loco!-

Tragó saliva asustada mientras veía como los ojos del mago parecían llamear ante su respuesta. El hombre sonrió cruelmente mientras se acercaba y ponía sus labios sobre el cuello de la bruja, ésta volteó y miró hacia la pared intentado pasar por alto el tacto de Voldemort sobre ella, notó como sus manos tocaban su cuerpo con más ansiedad. Se mordió los labios y lloró nuevamente al sentir como la respiración del mayor bajaba hasta llegar a su pecho. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre uno de sus senos mientras con la otra mano apretaba el otro.

Eso había llegado muy lejos, Hermione se debatió con vehemencia, tanta que por un momento pensó que había logrado derribar al hombre, pero se equivocó. Éste rió con fuerza y con un chasquido de sus dedos unas cuerdas salieron de la nada y sujetaron a la chica por las muñecas atándola a la cabecera de la cama.

-Esta va a pasar, te resistas o no. Tu consentimiento no me importa- le dijo duramente.

-¡Déjame, por favor!- le suplicó sin dejar de llorar - ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Pero por favor, no lo hagas…-

Voldemort la tomó con una fuerza innecesaria de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo- No necesito que hagas nada por mi- Sonrió con maldad y pasó su lengua por la cara de la chica, probando el sabor de sus lagrimas.

Su mano descendió hasta la entrepierna de la chica, ésta se tensó de inmediato y miró al hombre con el terror en sus ojos, rogándole en silencio lo que sabía que éste no le concedería. Soltó un quejido audible al sentir como uno de los largos dedos del hombre se introducía en su interior. Notó como Voldemort reía suavemente y la besaba de forma dominante mientras notaba como un segundo dedo la penetraba.

-¡No!- gimió – Por favor, no… te lo suplico… por favor-

Voldemort sacó los dedos y los llevó hasta su pantalón terminando de desabrocharlo y sacando su excitada erección – Dime algo… Hermione- dijo con desesperante suavidad, acentuando su nombre - ¿Has estado con algún hombre antes?-

Hermione se negó a responder, solo estaba concentrada en llorar e intentar no prestarle atención a nada de lo que allí ocurría. Voldemort volvió a pasar su lengua llevándose las lágrimas derramadas- Si no me lo dices, tendré que averiguarlo y no te gustará-

La bruja lo miró, su respiración estaba entrecortada y temblaba sin control ¿Acaso si le daba la respuesta, el hombre la dejaría? Eso era lo que había parecido, decidió preguntar – Si… si yo… te digo… ¿no… no me… me harás… daño? ¿Me… deja…dejarás ir?-

Voldemort la observó con fijeza, una sonrisa torció su boca- Es posible-

Hermione tragó con dificultad, el miedo la tenía tan paralizada que le costaba mucho hablar – Yo… yo… yo no… no he estado… con nadie…-

La sonrisa de Voldemort se volvió mas cálida mientras la miraba con tranquilidad. Acercó sus labios y la besó despacio, con suavidad. Hermione tembló y pensó que quizás si le correspondía ese beso, el hombre desistiría. Lo intentó, pero le tenía tanta repulsión que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para soportar las nauseas que sentía. Respiró aliviada a sentir como el mago se incorporaba un poco apoyando sus manos sobre la cama.

-Me gusta esa respuesta- dijo relamiéndose los labios. Nada hubiese preparado a Hermione para el dolor desgarrador e insoportable que la atravesó en ese momento. Voldemort la había penetrado de una manera repentina y brusca que lograron que la chica soltara un grito de agonía, mientras intentaba retroceder intentado alejarse. Voldemort la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, pudiendo introducirse más en su cuerpo.

-Disfruta, Hermione – dijo mientras inclinaba hacia ella y empezaba moverse en un rápido vaivén que lograban que las cuerdas se tensaran y lastimaran sus muñecas. La chica no sabía que dolor era más punzante. Gemía ante cada embestida del hombre, éste parecía enormemente excitado y le susurraba cosas que no entendía.

Notó como una mano se posaba en su cara y abrió los ojos. Voldemort se inclinaba hacia ella y pasaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica. Escuchó como pronunciaba unas palabras y las cuerdas que la mantenían sujetas desaparecían de inmediato. Bajó sus manos y las apoyó en pecho del hombre, pero sus brazos no tenían la fuerza para empujarlo. Su boca fue demandada una vez más, se dio cuenta que Voldemort sonreía mientras se tragaba todos sus quejidos.

Gran parte del dolor estaba desapareciendo, sentía algo húmedo entre sus piernas pero no podía pensaren que era, la lengua de Voldemort violaba su boca de una manera tan ruda y posesiva que la dejaban sin aliento, así como notaba sus manos tomarla de la cintura apretando con fuerza. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y violentos. El hombre respiró profundamente enterrando su cara en el cuello de la bruja .Hermione lo notó algo que caliente inundaba su interior y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Tuvo el presentimiento que Voldemort sonreía, todavía con su rostro oculto en su cuello.

Quería sacarse al hombre de encima, pero no ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse. Había parado de llorar y ahora solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Suponía que solo habían pasado pocos minutos cuando sintió al hombre moverse e incorporarse. Hermione abrió perezosamente los ojos y los clavó en los de él. Su negro cabello caía sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. No sonreía, de hecho estaba bastante serio. La chica no sabía porque ni le importó. No le interesaba seguir observando al hombre que la había condenado, al motivo de toda su tristeza.

Voldemort se levantó y se puso en pie. Observó la cama con interés, pequeñas manchas de sangre podían distinguirse sobre las verdes sabanas. No era mucho, pero había sido suficiente para mitigar el dolor que le había causado a la bruja durante todo el acto. Miró su cuerpo y vio que tenía rastros de la misma sangre en sus muslos. Soltó un suspiro y fue hasta el baño. Casi había olvidado que se hallaba en su habitación, quizás debió violarla en otro lugar, ahora debía dejarla dormir ahí.

Se limpió rápidamente y se vistió. Fue en busca de su túnica y sus ojos recorrieron con disgusto el lugar. Había ropa por todas partes y una sangre sucia que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se acercó y se le quedó viendo una vez más. Quería sentir desprecio hacia ella, pero la verdad es que no era así. Era una chica especial; testaruda, desobediente e irrespetuosa, pero valiente. Se preguntó qué haría con ella a partir de ahora, todavía la deseaba y quería más. Pero quizás no fuera lo más sensato. Miró atentamente su desnudo cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas rojizas, tenía manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, señal de las lágrimas derramadas y sus muñecas estaban ensangrentadas. Bien podía eliminarla de una vez, ya le había servido. Pero su mano nunca buscó su varita. Simplemente se quedó allí, contemplando a la bruja que le había hecho perder el control después de tantos años. Decidió dejarla descansar, no había necesidad de hacerla sufrir más. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? Alejó su mano de inmediato y con una simple orden no verbal, el fuego de la chimenea se avivó, cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

_Porque para quererte no necesito tenerte, te quiero libre; conmigo o sin mí._

_Te ofrezco mis brazos para estar juntos, o te doy mis alas para dejarte volar._

_Tú decides…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle. Notaba como su cuerpo se movía buscando una posición más cómoda, no quería despertar, estaba tan cansada, pero su cerebro había tenido suficiente. Empezaron a llegarle imágenes y recuerdos de repente, haciendo que abriera los ojos de forma automática.

Era de madrugada, parecía algo extraordinario que pudiera escuchar el sonido que emitían los pájaros afuera. Se preguntó por un momento donde se encontraba y con pereza giró la cabeza para comprobarlo. Parpadeó con resignación al ver la conocida chimenea apagada, ya había caído en cuenta de donde estaba. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Su cuerpo dolía, sus muñecas ardían y el agotamiento no había desaparecido por completo. Miró a su alrededor, débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por la silenciosa habitación, pero todo lo demás estaba en penumbra.

Bajó la vista a su cuerpo y se estremeció. No estaba precisamente en buen estado, pero se alegró que al menos estaba mucho más aceptable que cuando había salido de su encierro unos días atrás. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie, todavía trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado. A pesar de que había sido algo reciente, parecía que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueran algo de muchos años atrás, su cerebro parecía decidido a eliminarlos, cosa que sinceramente agradecía.

Se metió en baño y soltó un gemido de gusto al sentir el agua caer sobre ella, necesitaba limpiar todo rastro de aquel suceso. Frotó con delicadez su piel, teniendo especial cuidado en las heridas de sus muñecas. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, se preguntaba constantemente si debía rendirse o seguir batallando. Nunca llegó a pensar en que ese pequeño diario la hubiera llevado a acabar allí, jamás imaginó que Dumbledore la dejaría ahí, sin siquiera intentar encontrarla ¿Valía la pena luchar? ¿Resistirse? Voldemort se lo había dejado bien claro. No había forma de escapar.

Ya no tenía padres, eso sí le provocaba la verdadera pena. Dudaba que pudiera superar esa depresión algún día. Pensaba que claudicar y entregarse plenamente a Voldemort sería una vergüenza, una deshonra a su memoria. Pero ya no podía soportar nada más. Se sentía apática, indiferente. Temió que el mago oscuro la hubiese convertido en alguien como él, se preguntó si en su corazón todavía quedaba una mísera esperanza de resurgir de ese infierno.

Salió del baño y se sorprendió al ver ropa limpia y perfectamente ordenaba sobre la cama. Se acercó con zozobra y se vistió despacio. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño, pero la habitación ya se encontraba plenamente iluminada y el cantar de los pájaros había aumentado. Un sonido de tranquilidad para ella, un sonido de libertad. Algo que estaba a punto de ser interrumpido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos para entrar. Hermione ni se molestó en darse la vuelta, temía que si veía los despiadados ojos de Voldemort otra vez, pudiera perder ese escaso control que tenía sobre sus piernas. La puerta se cerró y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No se escuchaba nada, Hermione decidió voltear y se sorprendió al ver a Tom allí, de pie, mirándola con fijeza.

-Hola- dijo con cautela.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos ¿Que hacía él ahí? ¿Ahora que quería? No podía evitar asombrarse a ver que el chico tenía una postura que denotaba una profunda incomodidad. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda y parecía tenso. Sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de ¿duda? Y su fina boca se fruncía haciéndola parecer casi inexistente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó la bruja

-Hermione…- empezó dando un paso hacia ella.

-No me digas nada… ¿qué quieres?- le espetó

-Solo quería decirte que lamento lo que… esto no debió suceder-

-Muchas cosas no debieron suceder Tom, pero pasaron y nada de lo que digas o hagas, podrá cambiar eso-

Riddle asintió despacio sin despegar los ojos de la chica. Hermione notaba un nudo en la garganta, sabía que lloraría si no apartaba la vista de él. Se sentía tan bien en esa soledad, sin nadie que la molestara, pero ya todo estaba desvaneciéndose de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

La bruja apretó la mandíbula ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Lanzó una mirada feroz hacia el mago, pero éste ni se inmutó - ¿Realmente piensas que me encuentro bien?-

Tom levantó la ceja- Pues por eso te preguntaba-

Notaba como la ira hacía que su cuerpo se calentara. Tenía el presentimiento que se estaba burlando de ella – Estoy de maravilla, Tom-

Tom levantó un poco la cabeza- ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo?-

-¡¿Es una broma, cierto?!- sus nervios se perdieron mientras se acercaba más a Riddle – ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Por supuesto que debes saberlo! ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¿Él te mostró todo, verdad? ¿Y me preguntas porque me encuentro así?-

Tom se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarla. Separó las manos de detrás de su espalda y las dejó inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos en los cuales ninguno se dirigió palabra, Riddle habló con una voz seria y ronca – Sé lo que te ha hecho, Hermione… y me disculpo por eso-

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Qué te disculpe? Que fácil suena… ¡Me ha violado, Tom! Pero ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no ha sido remotamente comparable con lo que me ha quitado… hubiese preferido que lo hiciera cien veces más, pero que dejara a las personas que amo en paz-

Riddle se sorprendió levemente- ¿Qué te ha quitado, Hermione?

-¡No te burles de mi! ¡Ya basta, por favor! Sabes que ha asesinado a mis padres… Ellos no lo merecían ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Me dejé llevar, lo admito! ¡Pero él no tenía que hacerlo!- le gritó Hermione tratando de controlar el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

Tom la miró sin pestañear- ¿Ha matado a tus padres?-

-¡Sí! ¡Solo porque quise verlos!-

-Que inusual… él me dijo que le habías pedido ir y te llevó. Es lo único que he sabido sobre ese tema-

Hermione apretó los puños- ¡Me dijo que me llevaría porque me cumpliría un deseo! Después empezó a darme absurdas condiciones, que obviamente, no podía aceptar… en fin, los torturó y los asesinó solo porque quise acercarme a ellos sin respetar sus opciones… ¡Pero podía castigarme a mí! ¡Podía descargar su furia sobre mí! Y al final lo hizo… pero primero me quitó lo más importante de mi vida… es un maldito ego…-

-¡Basta, Hermione!- la interrumpió con brusquedad –Quédate aquí, volveré en unos minutos- Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta con paso apurado, dejando a la chica plantada con la boca abierta.

Empezó a caminar como animal enjaulado por toda la habitación. Se sentía mal de nuevo. Ya ponía en duda que hubiese estado mas tranquila confinada en esa celda. Esos dos hombres estaban completamente desquiciados y no parecían dispuestos a parar hasta enloquecerla a ella también. Se detuvo, se miró en un espejo y su reflejo le trasmitió un mensaje de pesadumbre. No era verdad, ella no deseaba regresar a ese condenado encierro, preferiría que la mataran y después de eso que la mataran diez veces más, antes de volver a ese lugar. Nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida, revivir esos recuerdos era la peor agonía que podía experimentar. Se sentía miserable de sobreponer su terror a esa experiencia a la que estaba sufriendo ahora.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se sobresaltó. Tom entró caminando con tranquilidad y se le acercó. La bruja retrocedió dos pasos y lo miró evaluándolo. Su corazón brincó por un momento, no supo si fue nerviosismo o emoción, fuera lo que fuera, su mera presencia lograban en ella cierta turbación y agitación, y eso no le gustaba.

-Ven conmigo, Hermione- le dijo extendiendo su blanca mano.

-¿A dónde? No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte…- le espetó con un exagerado y fingido desprecio.

-Vamos…- le dijo tomándola de la mano. Hermione intentó soltarse, pero el chico la haló suavemente mientras se desaparecían rápidamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirando para todas partes. Estaban en una calle, algo concurrida, la gente pasaba rápidamente, hablando amistosamente con sus acompañantes. Los niños sujetaban las manos de sus madres mientras caminaban torpemente. Nadie les prestaba atención, aunque sabía que podían verlos.

Supuso que eran todos muggles por su forma de vestir. Echó un vistazo a Tom que llevaba su típica túnica negra, ella misma tenía una larga capa cubriendo sus hombros en la cual paraban los copos de nieve que caían sin parar. Miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta que estaban afuera de un ruidoso supermercado. Le resultaba familiar y supo porqué.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-Esperar- le contestó con calma.

Pasaron minutos y minutos en los cuales Hermione iba intercambiando el peso del cuerpo en cada pie. Estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad, no deseaba estar en ese lugar y que todo el mundo la viera. Decidió no decir nada más, nunca terminaba bien para ella el replicar u opinar. Notó que Riddle levantaba la cabeza y centraba en algo, pero lo ignoró.

-Tienes cinco minutos- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Para qué?- le contestó.

-Ve, Hermione- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. La bruja lo miró sin entender nada, siguió con la vista la trayectoria de los ojos de Riddle y se congeló. Ellos eran…

Parpadeó varias veces, la impresión la dejó por un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eran ellos, sin duda. Sus padres salían del establecimiento hablando casualmente sin darse cuenta de nada. Sonreían, hacían gestos con sus manos, todo lo que indicaba que estaban vivos, realmente vivos. Y esa era, por primera vez, que Hermione tuvo miedo de acercarse. Tom la miró como pregúntale que ocurría, pero ella simplemente no quería moverse.

-Hermione… no pasara nada. Tienes permiso para ir, salúdalos, abrázalos. Diles todo lo que quieras, solo te pediré que seas discreta. Confío en tu inteligencia y en tu buen juicio-

Hermione tembló- ¿Están vivos?... Tom… ¿Qué debo decirles?-

Riddle parecía confundido. Quizás no entendía ese tipo de emociones o no le interesaba comprenderlas –Simplemente ve, Hermione-

La bruja volteó y dio unos dudosos pasos. No vio que el chico intentara detenerla, de verdad podía ir. Caminó con más confianza, cada zancada que daba la acercaba más. No supo en qué momento terminó corriendo hasta llegar rápidamente hasta ellos -¡Mamá!- gritó. No le importó que alguien la escuchara, simplemente vio como su madre se daba la vuelta totalmente escandalizada y abría sus brazos para recibir a su hija.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces…? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- le preguntó con voz chillona y llena de preocupación.

No le respondió. Se hundió en su olor y lloró sin controlarse. Notó como la mujer intentaba separarla para verle la cara, no quería que la viera llorar, no deseaba que empezaran a cuestionarla y Riddle apareciera del más allá para intervenir.

-¡Hermione!- Insistió

-¡Hija ¿Qué ocurre?!- escuchó la voz de su padre.

Se separó un poco, no deseaba que se preocuparan más. Se alejó y volteando hacia su padre lo abrazó de igual forma – Hola papá- dijo en voz baja y ronca. Notó los brazos del hombre sostenerla y rodearla con fuerza. Hermione sonrió sobre su hombro y levantó la cabeza intentando secar las lágrimas. Vio a Riddle de pie sobre la acera, justo al frente de donde ellos estaban. Pero para su alivio, el chico no los miraba, sino que tenía los ojos, fijos y amenazantes sobre otro punto. Hermione miró hacia esa dirección y se quedó estática. Tuvo que enfocar la vista para cerciorarse que no estaba viendo mal.

Tres magos ataviados con túnicas de diferentes colores, pero todos con una gran letra M dorada estampada en el pecho, los miraban de forma vigilante. Vio alterada como Riddle llevaba la mano hacia el bolsillo de la túnica y tomaba su varita.

-¡Hermione!- su madre la sujetó y la separó del cuerpo del hombre, de modo que la bruja perdió de vista a Tom.

-Mamá… quería verte- le dijo con simpleza. Estaba radiante de felicidad, pero los nervios no la dejaban disfrutar nada.

-Pero… ¿No deberías estar en el colegio…?-

-Si… vine con un amigo, quería verlos, los he extrañado mucho… pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo-

-¿Te has escapado, Hermione?- le preguntó su padre atónito.

-No… no… ¿cómo crees? Hemos tenido cinco minutos libres y quise verlos…-

-Llevas seis años asistiendo allí, hija, y nunca te hemos visto así- insistió su madre.

-Lo sé. Pero este año ha sido diferente, supongo… solo serán unos minutos mamá. No te molestes…-

Por supuesto que no estamos molestos, Hermione. Solo sorprendidos, además has llorando. No es algo común-

Hermione sonrió – Quizás la presión de los exámenes, ha sido fuerte ¿saben? Y muchos otros visitaron a sus padres estos días de descanso y yo quise hacer lo mismo-

-¡Es bueno eso! Una lástima que sean solo unos cuantos minutos. Hubieses podido venir a almorzar-

Eso la entristeció, pero pudo disimularlo – Pronto, mamá ¿Han estado bien? ¿Nada diferente?-

Su padre rió- Todo excelente, Hermione. Planeamos hacer una comida con algunos vecinos, pero no hemos arreglado la fecha-

-Pues espero lo pasen bien, quisiera estar ahí- respondió. Algo en su corazón se agitaba insistentemente. Los nervios se hacían presentes. Se giró un poco fingiendo ver hacia el supermercado, hasta que pudo vislumbrar a Tom de nuevo – Veo que vienen de comprar- dijo para disimular.

-Si… pero ha sido poca cosa en realidad. Planeamos almorzar tu comida favorita, por eso es una lástima que no puedas venir porque…-

Hermione no los escuchaba. Tenía la vista clavada en Riddle, que levantaba su mano izquierda y apuntaba con su dedo índice en dirección de los magos en forma de advertencia mientras los dirigía una mirada letal. La bruja se tensó, los magos estaban cada vez más cerca, y ya no eran tres, sino cinco. Pensó rápidamente, sus padres podían correr peligro si permanecían allí, al igual que todos los muggles que transitaban. Si continuaba, podía forzar a Tom a iniciar un enfrentamiento. Pero eso significaba que para evitarlo, debía volver con él e irse del lugar, cosa que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Imaginó que las cinco personas serían magos del Ministerio de Magia, pero por lo que vio, tampoco se mostraban muy cooperativos en ayudarla, de hecho se mostraban tan ofensivos con ella como con Tom. Notó como algunos la miraban y hacían señas a los otros. No supo que estaba sucediendo, por lógica era a ella a quien debían proteger. Pero tampoco pensaba arriesgarse en comprenderlo. Debía lograr que sus padres no se enteraran de nada y para eso, debía alejarse de ellos.

-Mamá, papá… debo irme ya… lamento haberlos sorprendido, de verdad, quisiera poder verlos pronto- les dijo con rapidez, se odiaba tanto por eso.

-¿Ya te vas?- se sorprendió su madre

-Allí está Tom, vine con él, acaba de ver a sus padres, pero me está haciendo señas de que se nos ha hecho tarde- dijo rogando con todo su ser que cuando sus padres voltearan a ver a quien ella apuntaba, Riddle no estuviera haciendo gestos amenazantes y crueles.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que todo siguiera su curso. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ver – Que chico tan atractivo ha venido contigo, Hermione-

-Aunque se ve mayor para estar en un colegio- opinó su padre ceñudo.

Hermione sonrió débilmente- Tiene mi edad, papá y no somos ni seremos nada-

Su madre abrió los ojos como si hubiese dicho alguna blasfemia- ¿Por qué no?-

-Él… tiene novia- soltó rápidamente, quería terminar esa conversación. Ni siquiera entendía como había llegado a esos rumbos.

- Todos los que valen la pena, ya tienen dueña. Siempre ha sido así- dijo su madre mirando sonriente a su marido.

Hermione asintió con un suspiro- Fantástico. Me voy mamá. Se ha hecho tarde, los quiero demasiado. Cuídense y nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras se acercaba y los abrazaba con fuerza. Daba gracias que su instinto de precaución estuviera tan alerta que no le permitía sentir la tristeza que debiera haber experimentado al despedirse.

-Serán unos pocos meses, hija. Estudia mucho. Te queremos- le dijo su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si… ¡Adiós!- dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Riddle que la observaba con atención, pero nunca sin perder de vista a los magos de Ministerio. Estos se habían quedado quietos, quizás ni sabían cómo reaccionar ante tantos muggles reunidos en un mismo lugar. Sentía como su corazón se encogía al ver como sus padres se despedían con la mano, sonrientes, radiantes y felices, ajenos al destino de su hija, ignorantes si volverían verse alguna vez.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- susurró asustada mientras Riddle la tomaba del brazo y retrocedían hasta ocultarse tras el callejón, antes de desaparecerse, Hermione vio aterrada como todos los magos salían corriendo tras ellos, todos con las varias en la mano y miradas llenas de desafío y seguridad ante lo que estaban haciendo. Por alguna razón sintió más miedo de ellos que del mismo Tom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y no cayó en éste gracias a la alfombra que la recubría. Respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. De nuevo en la habitación, caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó. Estaba totalmente impresionada ante lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿Por qué unos magos del Ministerio querrían atraparla? Porque sabía que no deseaban ayudarla, no era su intención rescatarla.

Miró hacia Tom, éste se encontraba calmado mientras guardaba de nuevo su varita. Arregló su túnica y se quedó quieto, sin decir nada. Hermione tragó con dificultad- Tom ¿Que ha sido eso?- preguntó nerviosa.

El chico no le respondió. Solo se quedó pensando mientras miraba fijamente a un punto ciego. Hermione no lo interrumpió. Estaba demasiado impresionada como para decir algo más.

-¿Deseas comer algo, Hermione? - preguntó tranquilamente todavía sin mirarla.

La bruja frunció el entrecejo ante ese comportamiento, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. De igual forma era algo normal a comparación de todo lo vivido en esas pocas horas. Asintió con la cabeza- Si-

Riddle se movió y la observó- Vamos entonces-

La chica se levantó y se sacudió el aturdimiento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía siguiendo al chico - ¿No puedes contarme quienes eran esos magos?-

Tom volteó sin dejar de caminar- Funcionarios del Ministerio-

-¿Y qué hacían allí? ¿Estaban detrás de ti? ¿Te buscaban?- preguntó ansiosa.

Riddle sonrió levemente – Ahora mismo tendrás la respuesta-

Hermione se encogió de hombres y siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor. Solo había ido una vez y realmente no lucía como un sitio para comer, parecía un salón de reuniones. Elegante y escalofriante por igual. Riddle entró y la puerta permaneció abierta para que la chica pasara. Respiró profundamente al llegarle el olor a comida. Pero cuando se fijo bien, el hambre desapareció. Se detuvo sin querer moverse, o más bien, poder moverse.

Vio la espalda de Riddle caminar hasta apartar una silla y esperar a que ella se acercara. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre de ojos rojos que estaba sentado justo al final de la mesa, a dos asientos de donde ella supuestamente se acomodaría. Voldemort tenía en sus manos _El profeta _y no le prestó la más mínima atención a los recién llegados.

No podía caminar. Su miedo superaba cualquier razonamiento. Vio como Tom la llamaba, pero era incapaz. Unas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y estuvo tentada de salir corriendo. Riddle se acercó y le acarició la mejilla- _Todo estará bien- _fue lo que creyó escuchar en su oído.

Caminó a su lado, muy despacio y se sentó en la silla. Estaba tensa, ya no tenía hambre, solo deseaba irse. Miraba a cada rato hacia el mago, éste los ignoraba completamente, como si fuesen simples adornos.

-Admito que me tomaron por sorpresa- dijo Tom de pronto, mirando a Voldemort.

-No era algo previsto. Aunque asumo que si no me llamaste es porque consideraste que podrías arreglártelas solo- observó Voldemort sin despegar sus ojos del periódico.

Riddle le lanzó una mirada de profundo desdén- No necesito apoyo de nadie para hacer lo que me plazca-

-Estoy seguro de eso. Si no, serías muy decepcionante-

- Las razones del porqué estaban allí…- observó a Hermione y luego se centró en Voldemort de nuevo- ¿querían atrapar a Hermione, cierto?-

La chica abrió los ojos estupefacta. Miró a Voldemort sorprendida, pero éste ni se inmutó – Eso parece- comentó

-Realmente pensé que Dumbledore intervendría por ella ante ese incidente. Ha dejado que el Ministerio se encargue-

La bruja tragó con dificultad. No entendía mucho, pero una idea se daba. Estaba siendo buscada por alguna razón, pero no para algo que la beneficiara. Pegó un salto al escuchar el golpe de un puño contra la mesa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Voldemort asustada. Éste observaba Riddle con furia en sus rojos ojos.

-¿Un incidente? ¿Eso piensas? Si no fuera por tu estupidez e imprudencia de matar a ese muchachito en Hogwarts, esta chica no estuviera siendo buscada y yo no tendría que haberla sacado del problema asesinando a esos inútiles magos del Ministerio-

Hermione tembló ¿Por qué demonios tenían que relucir ella en su discusión? ¿Por qué tenía que estar presente? Y ¿solo podían hablar de toda la gente que mataban? Se encogió como pudo bajo el asiento, solo queriendo ser invisible, no quería escuchar la voz de Voldemort, no quería verlo.

-Muy bien- escuchó que Tom decía, su tono era inexpresivo– Yo lo arreglaré-

-Claro que lo harás- le contestó Voldemort con crueldad- Ahora encárgate de los mortífagos, nos veremos en dos horas-

Hermione optó por no prestarles atención. Prefería pasar desapercibida. Para su horror notó como Tom se levantaba y se apartaba. La bruja miró hacia él de forma suplicante ¿Acaso pensaba dejarla ahí con ese abominable hombre? De su garganta no salió ningún sonido, solo veía a Tom salir por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Escuchó como Voldemort abría el periódico y se centraba nuevamente en el. No sabía qué hacer mientras lo escuchaba pasar las páginas, tenía miedo de levantarse, tenía miedo de quedarse sentada, de hablar o estar callada. Tenía miedo de absolutamente todo.

Pasaron interminables minutos en los cuales prácticamente no se había movido. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pared y le costaba respirar. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia y sus manos temblaban sin control. Escuchó el sonido de las hojas cerrarse y ser depositadas en la mesa con suavidad. Abrió los ojos aterrada, hasta sus sentidos parecían estar más afinados que nunca.

Pensó que se desmayaría cuando sintió que Voldemort la miraba fijamente - ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó fríamente. Hermione giró la cabeza y se estremeció ante sus ojos – Estoy bien- le respondió con timidez.

El hombre tardó unos instantes en volver a hablar- ¿Has visto a tus padres?- cuestionó nuevamente pero esta vez con suavidad.

Hermione lo había olvidado por completo. Se giró totalmente a él - ¿Por qué me has dicho que los habías asesinado?- preguntó con tono acusador.

-¿He dicho yo eso?-

La bruja parpadeó e intentó recordar- No… pero…-

-Esa idea te la has creado tu sola- le contestó sin dejar de mirarla persistentemente

-¿Por qué les permitiste vivir?-

-¿No hay nada que te complazca, verdad? ¿Por qué tendría que matarlos?-

Hermione se tensó – Porque es lo que haces-

Voldemort sonrió con perversidad- No voy a matar a tus padres, Granger-

- Seguro hay un plan detrás de todo esto-

Voldemort rió con un regocijo cruel. Hermione se estremeció visiblemente, pero no apartó la mirada – Y si fuera así ¿Qué?-

La bruja se mordió los labios y miró hacia el suelo. Voldemort volvió a reír suavemente – No hay plan, Granger. Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme para centrarme en tus padres muggles-

-Pues… gracias- le respondió sin mirarlo. Se hizo un silencio terriblemente incomodo. Levantó los ojos y vio que el mago todavía la observaba con atención. Quería romper el silencio, eso le causaba más nervios y ansiedad. Pero antes que llegara a pensar en que podía decirle. Voldemort se había puesto en pie y se había acercado a la bruja hasta situarse al frente suyo.

-Acompáñame- ordenó

La chica se puso en pie con miedo en su corazón. Siguió al mago por el mismo camino que había recorrido con Tom, sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero aunque estaba temblando de pánico, no podía negarse, no serviría de nada.

Entraron a la habitación y Hermione cerró los ojos cuando vio aterrada que Voldemort se desabrochaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre la butaca. Retrocedió hasta dar con la puerta al verlo arremangarse la camisa hasta los codos.

-Ven aquí- indicó sin mirarla.

-No- se negó con la voz rota.

-¿No?- repitió clavando sus ojos rojos sobre los de ella- He dicho que vengas-

No pudo evitar que sus piernas caminaran, dudosas hasta situarse a su lado. Esperó, no se atrevía a respirar. Voldemort señaló una butaca- Siéntate-

Obedeció. Se sentó y vio como el hombre buscaba en un armario y extraía una botella con el contenido de color vino tinto. El hombre se sentó al frente de ella y destapó el frasco. Lo dejó suspendido en aire al mismo tiempo que miraba a la chica con tranquilidad. Alargó una de sus manos hacia ella. La bruja no sabía que quería decir con eso gesto, hasta que cayó en cuenta que quería ver su mano. La extendió y se estremeció al sentirla entre los largos y fríos dedos del Señor Oscuro.

Levantó su manga y dejó al descubierto las heridas que tenía sobre las muñecas. Hermione iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca al ver al mago tomar un poco de aquel líquido oscuro y esparcirlo con la yema de su dedo por la lesión. No quedó rastro. Voldemort sacó su varita y con unas palabras, la diminuta cicatriz había desaparecido. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con su otra muñeca.

Una vez terminado, tapó el frasco y poniéndose en pie, lo volvió a guardar en el mismo armario. Regresó y se sentó al frente suyo de nuevo. Hermione solo miraba sus muñecas -¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-Porque quise. Sé que tienes más por todo tu cuerpo…- Hermione lo miró asustada-… Pero no te volveré a obligar a desnudarte-

La chica no podía creer lo que oía- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me forzaste a algo como eso?-

Los ojos de Voldemort emitieron destellos rojizos – No te debo explicaciones. Solo confórmate con saber que no volveré a suceder-

Hermione asintió, por alguna extraña razón, le creía – ¿Puedo curarme yo sola?-

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza- Supongo que sí, pero no te daré mi varita-

La bruja soltó un suspiro. Jamás quedaría expuesta de esa manera ante de él de nuevo. Hubo otro incomodo silencio. Voldemort la miraba con insistencia, como esperando algo, pero ella no sabía que era. Llevó una mano a su cabello y lo acarició brevemente con los dedos, solo tratando de distraerse y obviar la mirada de Voldemort. No se percató que ese gesto hizo que los ojos del mago brillaran momentáneamente.

- Tengo algo que pedirte- dijo por fin recostándose en la butaca.

La chica lo miró nerviosa- ¿Qué es?-

-Quiero que salgas de viaje conmigo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me está gustando la idea de romance… ¿Qué piensan?**


End file.
